Adopted
by EmoCloud
Summary: New school. New home. New friends? Duo Maxwell is used to life on the move and doesn't really mind it until he meets Heero Yuy. After getting stuck in a rich town Duo makes himself comfortable.. comfort doesn't last long as his past comes back to haunt him
1. Chapter 1

Duo Maxwell was used to moving. He'd always done it and therefore was it was normal to him. So when the orphanage found him another home he got ready as always. Same old reasons, problems, and emotions. He had no one to care for him, nobody wanted him, and he didn't give a damn if he was wanted or not. He packed what limited possessions he'd gathered in the past sixteen years of his life and left for his new "home."

Duo sat quietly in the backseat of the car as his new foster parents drove him to his new "home" both looked to be in their mid-thirties. His foster moms name was Elizabeth and his new father was Raymond. Elizabeth had long golden hair and green eyes. She was about 5' 9 and had a lean figure with fair curves. Raymond had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was a little over six foot and looked like he could crush Duo without even trying... Basically they looked like one of those perfect high school couples that was voted most likely to stay together... The team quarterback and head cheerleader. 'Probably are, can't wait til' they realize what a pain I am and get rid of me.' Duo thought to himself.

As the car stopped Duo looked around and realized he must be at his new home. The house was very big and Duo couldn't help but think he'd get lost a lot in this new home. He followed his parents up into "his" room where they left him with words of comfort and dread. "We hope you like your new room. We didn't know what you'd like so we had the neighbors kid help. He's about your age and he'll show you around school tomorrow. Good night Duo honey. If you need anything, our room is down the hall and to the right." Elizabeth cooed. "Good night kid." Raymond said as they left Duo to settle into his new surroundings.

"Great I have to go to school already! These people are supposed to be my new parents and already they mess up? " Duo said as he started to change into his PJs. "Damn I swear I never get a break- Wha where are my sweats!" He whined as he realized he'd forgotten his pajamas at his old home. "Oh well screw it! I'll sleep in my boxers tonight!" Duo yelled loudly in what seemed a triumphant tone. He crawled into bed and decided he'd get some new PJs tomorrow. "The folks'll feel bad and fork out the money." he grumbled as pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep.

Duo woke up the next morning to someone trying to nudge him awake. The nudging generally became shaking and the shaking became annoying very quickly to one tired little braided boy. Duo wasn't completely awake and therefore couldn't be blamed for what he did to stop the rude quakes that ruined his dreams. He simply hit whatever it was as hard as he could. He felt it fly back and without the quakes to pull him from his dreams he began to slip back until he heard IT... It was a tiny whimpering that invaded Duos dreams and pulled him awake. The first thing he saw was somone bent over in pain. After a brief pause he realized it was his fault and jumped out of bed to help the person. When Duo got to the person he realized it was a boy of about the same age as himself.

As the boy turned to look at Duo, his jaw dropped. ' Duo had beautiful amethyst eyes...' He instantly rubbed his jaw from pain. ' Duo also had a strong right hook. He must be more careful to avoid his fist-' the boy stopped as he looked at Duo in shock. The boy was in nothing but his boxers. The boy eyed Duo for awhile before any ideas of speech came to mind. "Um...I'm Heero." he said realizing he'd been staring for far too long. ' He probably thinks I'm nuts or worse-' Heero thought to himself until realizing the other boy was going on and on about something and hadn't even been paying any attention to him.

Duo had been apologizing profusely for his idiocy. "Oh, shit man! I'm sooo sorry! Sorry I didn't mean to hit ya! Well I did but- I mean! God damn it! I..." He stopped when he realized the boy was just staring at him. 'Damn his eyes are a funny color.' he thought as he stared right back at the strange kid. 'Did he say his name was Heero?' He thought for a second and decided that was what he heard the boy call himself. 'I hope he isn't too mad at me...' He turned to help Heero up when he noticed- Oh crap! He left a fist sized bruise on the boys face! Shit he'd left a mark...Did it hurt?

Heero watched as Duos face changed from guilt to shock to confusion to concern and than care? All of a sudden he realized Duo was on the floor next to him and that he had his hand on his cheek. The next thing he knew he'd hit Duo clear in the face. "Kuso!" He yelled when he'd realized what he'd done. He immediately got ready for Duo to hit back. (Kuso means shit...for you otaku who didn't know)

" Owww. I guess I had that comin'. Well now that that's outta the way. Hiya I'm the new guy in town! You have one heck of a right punch, Heero was it?" Duo said laughing as he looked up from his ass at a confused Heero."Oh I'm sorry, Round two?" Duo asked jokingly as he noticed Heeros stance. 'Oy, he looks like he's ready to kick my ass, hope he doesn't seriously want to fight.' Duo thought to himself. "No." Heero replied without moving.

Figuring that he did something wrong other than the morning "greeting" Duo thought he should voice his concern." Um I know I hit ya and all but did I do anything else wrong? You seem pretty uptight?" He asked eyeing Heeros stance again. 'Does he know karate or something?'

"…No."

'What a relief... ' Duo thought to himself as he re-approached Heero.

"And yes." Heero quietly replied.

Duo stopped, he wanted to keep his head and some other parts intact in case Heero was going to hit him again. He would never admit it but Heeros punches hurt like hell! Duo just stared at Heero for a moment trying to comprehend the meaning of the double answer. Obviously realizing that the braided boy was confused as to his answers, he explained.

"No was my reply to being up tight and yes I do know karate." He said giving a slight smirk to a confused Duo. 'Shit! He hadn't even realized he'd said that out loud... Oh well that explained the killer punch. He'd have to be more careful around the guy. After processing Heero's answers it hit him, "Hey Heero buddy, you didn't answer my first question... Did I do something else wrong?"

Heeros answer was a simple question "Do you have a name?" Duo stared at him for a moment with a look of fake insult. "You gotta be kidding, right?" Duo said with a smile. Heero didn't know what he was supposed to be kidding about, it was a reasonable question. Duo laughed and went on to introduce himself "The name is Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!" His answer was followed up with a famous Maxwell smile. As he smiled he noticed Heeros tan skin slightly redden. There was also a change of the look in his eyes that Duo couldn't decipher. Was he angry with Duo? Not wanting to make him mad he decided to try a conversation, but what to talk about? He looked Heero up and down for any sign of a conversation starter.

Heero was about four inches shorter than himself. He had tan, sleek skin. He was slim with fair muscle build. His hair was a dark brown. It was messy but Duo concluded it looked good that way. He had on fairly tight jeans and a green t-shirt that conformed to his body and showed off his muscle build. His features were very well sculpted. His eyes were his overall nicest quality though. They were such a deep blue that Duo couldn't help but wonder if he wore contacts or if it was his natural eye color.

"Hey, Heero is that your-" Duo started.

Heero knew what Duo was going to ask so he cut him off "Yes. This is my natural eye color." Since he was Japanese he found he had often been asked this…

"Really? Wow! I've never seen anyone with such an interesting eye color before." Duo said still staring into the ocean like pools of blue.

Heero gave him a skeptical look. "Isn't that your natural eye color? Or do you wear contacts...?" He asked curiously.

"Um...Yeah." Duo blushed slightly. He hadn't thought about the strange tint which his own eyes were and realized he probably sounded stupid. "This is my natural eye color." Duo said as he went to sit back on his bed. He'd been so busy watching Heero he hadn't realized how bad his ass hurt from sitting on the floor. He hoped Heero didn't notice he was blushing. He hated embarrassing himself.

Heero let out a small smile when Duo blushed which made him blush even deeper. "Um... So what're ya here for?" Duo questioned realizing that the boy had just come into his room, woke him up, hit him, made him blush, so on and so forth etc etc.

Heeros smile disappeared very quickly as he looked at the alarm clock conveniently placed on Duos bedside table. "Kuso!" He yelled for the second time that morning.

"Wha!" Duo yelled back

"We're late for school!" Heero yelled before grabbing some of Duos clothes out of his drawer, shoving them in his hand, and pushing him into the bathroom without another word.

Just so you all know this is my first fan fic so don't be too hard on me! ~EmoCloud


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo there! This is my next chappie! I tried really hard to make it easier to understand since I got told my first Chappie was all rambled...Sorry. Forgive me? Like I said last time, this is my first fic so bear with me please! Alright, well enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

Heero and Duo exited the house and started walking in the direction of the school. At least Duo figured it was the way to the school since Heero was leading the way and he wassupposed to show Duo how to get there. They had barely made it to the first corner when Duo realized that Heero was looking at him funny. At first he thought he was merely imagining it and that he was just being paranoid but now he realized Heero was indeed looking at him strangely. Duo decided to mess with Heero a lil' bit for the rude staring so he quickly turned to look at the other boy. Unaffected Heero just kept staring much to Duos surprise. So they just kept walking and staring at each other until Heero spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?" Heero asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I don't know...Staring? Why? What would you happen to be doing?" Duo asked laughing obviously undaunted by Heeros annoyed glare. Heero just stared at Duo for a while longer before looking away and speaking.

"Why did you wear what I grabbed? You should've just grabbed something different if I grabbed the wrong clothes..." Heero said still looking away.

Duo began laughing at Heeros statement causing Heero to look up at the braided boy. He was slightly shocked and bewildered as to why Duo was laughing.

"What's wrong Heero? Don't you like this on me?" Duo asked sarcastically, still laughing.

"Hn." Is all Heero muttered as he turned his gaze away again.

Duo didn't like Heero looking away. For some reason it bothered him that he was losing the other boys attention. He decided he'd get another glance from the boy even if it killed him.

"For your information Heero I happen to like my priest git' up so deal with it!" Duo said as he stopped suddenly making Heero run straight into him. They toppled over and Heero landed on top of Duo making Heero go slightly red in the face. Whether from anger or embarrassment Duo couldn't tell so he tried to laugh the whole situation off like it was all comical. Heero gave Duo a dirty glare before getting off of him.

"Hn. For your information Duo I don't care what you wear. It's not your clothes I don't like." He stated with one more dirty glare before turning to walk away. Duo just sat on the ground bewildered until he realized he was losing sight of Heero as he turned another corner.

"Hey Heero wait! How am I supposed to get to school!" Duo asked running to catch up with Heero.

Heero stopped, turned around, and looked at Duo with a gaze that seemed to see right through him making him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Duo wondered as he ran a little further and caught up with the still staring Heero. Duo stared back until he remembered the results of doing that last time.

"Um...So how much farther?" Duo asked without making eye contact.

"Hn. We're here."Heero told Duo as he pointed at a very large, old building that looked more like an infusion of a church with a mansion than a school. The school had crosses on the doors and stain glass windows in one side of the large building. It was white wood in the church area and the rest of the school was brick. In the front of the school there was a sign that read: _St. Vincents Boarding School ._

Duo couldn't help but feel a little plain as he stepped into the richly furnished school. There were pictures of former head masters lining the walls and everything seemed to be too well polished. All in all Duo couldn't find anything that seemed to be average in this place.

Heero muttered "C'mon." as he started heading down one of the long hallways. Duo noticed many classrooms as they headed down the hall and he started to become curious as to which classes his new folks had signed him up for. He came out of his thoughts when he realized Heero was speaking again.

"So mam could you please give me Duos schedule?" Heero was saying to a kind plump looking woman behind an office desk.

"Sure dear. What's his last name?" was her response.

"Maxwell. Duo Maxwell." Duo chimed in once he realized what was going on. The kind secretary gave him a smile and moved to grab his file. As she did so Heero grabbed Duos arm and turned him so he was facing him."Duo listen very carefully. I'm going to my class now. It's is English class in room 208 ?" Duo nodded and Heero continued. "When Mrs. Awayuki gives you your class schedule I want you to go straight to your classes. Don't mess around in the hall. Alright?"

Duo nodded once again and Heero headed out the door for his class. As he left he turned back around and said quickly "If you need any help come to my room." and with that said was off again.

After much frustration on Duos part he finally gave up on finding his class. He'd spent almost an hour trying to find anyone of his classes or even Heero,s. This place was even bigger than it looked. He felt tired after all the walking he'd done and decided to take a short brake. He found himself a bench and stretched out on it. The next thing he knew he was waking up to a bell. He was just trying to figure out where he was when he heard people coming down the hall. He wondered whether Heero was one of them and decided to go look.

As Duo was working his way through the crowd of boys he realized he was getting funny looks. This led him to wonder if his clothes really did make him stand out a lot. His question was quickly answered when an older boy grabbed ahold of Duos braid and pulled him into an empty classroom. "Hey sweetheart this is a boys only school. What's wrong you lost or something?" The boy said pinning Duo in a corner.

At being mistaken for a girl Duo got extremely pissed and tried to hit the older boy but found himself pinned against the wall and unable to move. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." the boy said as one of his hands moved down onto Duos hip and he moved in to kiss Duo. Duo went to pull away but still couldn't with only one hand free and the other boy's weight still pushing him against the wall. The next thing he knew their lips met and he was being forced to the floor.

I'll write again as soon as I can get internet access! _EMOCLOUD_


	3. Chapter 3

For Duo it was a vicious cycle, the boy would try to kiss him, he'd try to push him away. Kiss, push, kiss push. Finally Duo gave into the kiss and the boy sensing his surrender quickly tried to make the kiss more passionate. The boy attempted to slip his tounge into Duos mouth and to his approval the weary Duo submitted. As the boys tounge began to battle with Duos, Duo quickly bit down. Both boys could taste blood as they pulled apart.

Duo immediatly got up to run away but the boy caught his arm and threw him back against the wall. On impact Duo closed his eyes. He didn't know why but he'd froze.Now he was afraid the boy was gonna take the oppurtunity to kill him. Not feeling the blow to his face that he'd been expecting Duo wondered if maybe the boy had left ..or maybe hopefully he was dying of blood loss.(Hey it could happen!) As Duo was about to open his eyes he felt the weight of the other boy press up against him. The boy now had a painful grip on Duos arm. He tried to pull away but couldn't. He went rigid when the boy began to laugh.

"This time I'm not going to play nice. No more fooling around, now I'm just going to have my fuckin' way with you. Stupid bitch." The bitter voice of the other boy sent shivers down Duos back. The boy breathed hard as he once again pushed Duo to the floor.

Duo felt the boys icy hands moving from his hips up his shirt. The hard cold floor beneath him and the weight of the other above him made him feel even more trapped. 'Shit I can't move! This guys too heavy...' Duo thought to himself as he once again tried to push the older boy off of him. The boy on top of him was groping him everywhere. Duo could feel him getting all sweaty. As he started to really realize he was in deep shit he felt the other boys hands traveling down toward his netherlands.

"Oh Hell No!" Duo yelled trying even harder to get the boy off of him. The boy ignored Duos protest and continued his exploration of the protesting boys body. " Get the Hell off of me you -" Duo tried again but stopped when he noticed a brunette, his age just standing there watching with an expressionless stare. Duo and the brunette just stared at eachother as the older boy continued to grope the braided boy beneath him. It was only when Duo felt the older boys hands actually go into his pants that he remembered - "I'M BEING RAPED! WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME YOU BASTARD!" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs. Just as Duo finished his sentence he saw a dagger fly past his head and into the wall behind him.

The boy on top of Duo had looked up just in time to see a dagger thrown past him. He immediatly got off of Duo and turned to face the one who'd thrown it. At the sight of the younger brunette he glared and muttered something Duo couldn't make out. After glaring at the brunette for a moment longer Duo watched the older boy storm out of the room. Duo just kept starring until he was sure the older boy was gone.

When Duo was finally sure the older boy wasn't coming back he turned his attention away from the door and turned to face the brunette. The brunette just starred back. Duo felt himself blink and as he did the brunette began to leave the room.

"Wait!" Duo yelled and the brunette stopped. Once again their eyes locked and the starring contest began again. This time much to Duos liking he wasn't the first to blink. As the brunette continued to stare at him he realized he should say something. "Ummm...Thanks for helping me just now." He said with a smile. The other boy than replied "I would've helped sooner but I didn't know if the attention was wanted or not."

Duo felt slightly offended at this comment and decided to voice his hurt. "Listen buddy, I may have long hair but that doesn't mean I'm a girl." Duo said finishing with a slight pout.

"I know your not a girl." Trowa stated plainly. "Your strange idea of dressing although different leaves no room for guessing your gender." After a blank stare from Duo he continued. "It's obvious to anyone you have no boobs." He said and waited for Duos response. Duo seemed to be in a stupor.

Duo couldn't believe this guy. First he just stands there and watches Duo almost get raped! Then he throws a knife...A Knife! Although not directed at him the knife coming out of nowhere and being thrown in his general direction was rather creepy... Not to mention the strange starring competitions and the things he implies! If he didn't mistake him for a girl what does that mean...? He had said he thouht Duo wanted the attention...Ok so he's not very bright.. he already knew that but the boys meaning was just over his head...)What did he mean by not being a girl but wanting the attention...? His head hurt just from trying to figure it out.

After realizing the rather loud mouthed boy wasn't going to respond, the brunette simply turned for the door once again and stated "I have business elsewhere." This pulled Duo out of his stupor as he realized he was being left to fend for himself again. Then another thought came- "Wait what's your name!" Duo yelled after the boy. The boy stopped and gave a short reply "My name is for my friends." He stated with an unchanging expressionless face. With that he turned around to continue his exit only to be tackled by a fast moving blonde. The blonde had ran straight into the brunette causing them both to land in a pile on the floor. The blondes books were also spilled all over the floor. "Sorry Trowa..." The blonde muttered to the brunette as he began to try and gather his scattered belongings. Duo was trying not to laugh as both boys reached for the books and they hit their heads. The poor blonde was blushing furiously and Trowa-

"Ahha! Your names Trowa!" Duo yelled in triumphant realization making the poor blonde jump about three feet in the air. Trowa simply picked the startled blonde boy up as he himself got up, set the blonde back down, checked if the blonde was okay, and walked away without any further attention to Duo.

Duo wanted to run after the guy and pummle him for being so rude when he saw the blonde still gathering his stuff off of the floor. He bent over to help the blonde. The blonde blushed deeper. "You don't have to help me.. I'm so clumsy." He muttered "I don't see how Trowa puts up with me." Then more muttering that Duo couldn't understand. Duo didn't say anything to the blonde (which was very hard for him considering he talked a lot whenever he got the chance) til' they'd finished picking up the books and stood face to face.

"Hi I'm Quatre." The blonde said with a small smile. "Sorry about the... uh scene." He said with yet another smile.

"Duo laughed and gave him a huge smile. "It's okay." He stated and then introduced himself. " The names Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!" This made Quatre laugh. He laughed a a little longer before going silently into thought.

"Hmm... Duo Maxwell? That name sounds familiar for some reason." Quatre sighed deeply lost in thought.

"Well I don't know how... considering I just moved here." Duo said wondering if he ever lived here when he was younger. 'Probably... I've lived just about everywhere else, so why not...?' Duo thought to himself.

"Oh I know!" Quatre yelled pulling Duo out of his thoughts. "You're my new neighbor!" Quatre said smiling.

"Oh!" Duo said happily. "Cool- Wait!" He cut himself off rather sharply.

"What?" Quatre asked curiously.

"If you're my neighbor then who was that boy from this morning!" Duo almost yelled.

"What boy from this morning?" Quatre asked rather confused.

Duo nearly jumped about ten feet in the air as a deep voice behind him stated "Let me explain..."

**Does this kind of chapter leave a lot of suspense on your part? There are so many questions running through your heads now, right? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens. Actually I think I'll make the next chapter a recap of previous chapters only in Heeros point of view. Bwahahahahaa! Evil suspense... No seriously it's evil. I'll update soon. Which reminds me...Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have limited computer access... actually I have limited internet access. I have a computer named Vincent! Well that's beside the point. I know I probably write really short chapters but I am trying! I am thankful for all the compliments I got on my story. I didn't even get any burns yet! Just some really good advice about making my sentences less confusing!(you know who you are! Thank you for the advice! Did I do any better?) Oh that reminds me... By the way thank you **one-winged-shinigami, yaeko, The Plot Bunny Whisperer, Elliott's girl, Tandakku, forever-FFN, & April Aries **for your reviews. They gave me a lot of confidence! If I missed anyone sorry... pouting deeply. I haven't been able to check my e-mail in a while but if you keep reviewing I promise to thank you in my next chapter! That is if you want to review... Pouts and then smiles a little. I wuv you guys you're fun!**

**EmoCloud loves yas!**


	4. Chapter 4

Heero had barely been up for five minutes when he heard the phone ring. He got out of bed and put on a muscle shirt as he went to answer the phone. Just as he reached down to pick up the phone the ringing stopped. As he turned back toward his room to take a shower the phone rang again. Turning around slowly, he picked up the phone, and answered in his usual manner.

"Hn."

"Hello Heero! Good morning!" a familiar voice chimed over the phone.

"Oh hey Quatre." Heero replied as he headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Heero... I have a favor to ask of you." Quatre said in a rather nervous tone.

"What is it?" Heero asked as he took a drink from the milk carton and put some toast in the toaster.

"Well you see, my father gave me the chore to take my new neighbor to school and make sure they get to their classess." Quatre paused waiting for Heeros response.

" And?" Heero asked as he headed up to his room to take a shower.

"Well do you think you could do it for me?" Quatre asked in a pleading voice.

"Why? Heero asked as he grabbed a towel from the linen closet.

"I have to meet Trowa before school to discuss the school carnival. I can't go get the new kid and be at the meeting at the same time!" Quatre said in a whiny pathetic tone.

"Fine." Heero said taking off his shirt and sweats.

"Thank you Heero!" Quatre chirped.

"Your welcome Quatre..." Heero said as he fully undressed and began to climb into the shower.

"Oh one more thing Heero!"

"What is it Quatre?" Heero asked pausing.

"Are you in your boxers or are you naked because I can hear the shower in the backgr-" Quatre blurted out as heero hung up and grunted."Hn."

He then stepped fully into the shower, turned on the water, and let the water stream down his body.

"It's gonna be a long day..." He sighed.

Duos House (Heeros POV)

As I walked up the drive way toward Quatres neighbors house I took in my surroundings. It hadn't changed much since the last time I'd been there. It had previously been owned by one of Quatres older sisters. She'd moved out after getting married because she'd wanted a smaller house to raise a family in. The house was quite large but nowhere near the size of Quatres. I walked up the porch steps and traced my finger across the railing and then proceded to the door. I knocked but got no response. After a couple minutes of knocking and still getting no response I decided to check to see if the house key was left where it'd always been before. I checked under the mat but was slightly disapointed to find it wasn't there. I started to walk away when I decided to try knocking once again. As I began my knocking again I realized the door was unlocked. Seeing as I was supposed to get the kid who lived here to school I figured it would be okay to enter. I had a reason to be there and that was enough for me.

When I entered the house I briefly took in the changes that the current occupants had made to the house and immediatly set to looking for the room where the new kid could be found. After searching a couple of the rooms upstairs I found 'em in the room next to Quatres old room. (From when he used to visit his sister.) I entered the room and was pleased to see the room hadn't changed much, after all it was the room I'd lived in for five years. It was obvious that Quatre had refurnished it to look the same as it had before. (Remeber they asked for Quatres help in making the room decent for a teenage boy.)

As I came into the bedroom I noticed the sleeping figure of a long haired brunette. She was curled up in a ball with the covers pulled up to her face and wrapped tightly around her. Truth be told she was kinda cute. I gently began to try to nudge her awake. She just pulled the covers tighter around her. Sensing the need to wake her quickly I began to carefully shake her. When I realized this wasn't going to wake her and I was wasting time I began to shake her a little harder. She loosened the covers just enough for me to catch a glimpse of her pale neck and bare collar bone. I blushed and then before I could comprehend what had happened I felt a blow to the side of my face. I fell back against the wall. 'Oh shit' had she noticed me staring at her.

When I looked over to the bed she had pulled the cover up around her again and had rolled over. She had hit me in her sleep? I couldn't help but laugh at this. The more I laughed the more my jaw hurt. I curled over trying to supress the laughter that wouldn't quit coming. As I began to calm down I heard the rustling of blankets and someone coming toward me. I turned and was face to face with the girl who moments ago had been sleeping.

I could feel my jaw drop. She had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. They were a deep shade of amethyst. As I shut my jaw I felt the pain from where she'd hit me. I rubbed the sore spot._ 'I should be more careful of her punches.' _I tore my vision away from the amethyst eyes so I could look over the rest of the girl. I traced her sleek neck to her slightly broad shoulders... and toned chest?

I then looked her over completely and was shocked to find that **she** was a **he**... And he was only wearing boxers. I stared at the boys pale features for a while before realizing I'd been staring far to long. I tried to introduce myself... "Um...I'm Heero." I said quickly. I found myself wondering what he thought of my strange actions but when I looked up at the boy I found he hadn't even been listening. He was apologizing profusely. I just stared at him as he continued to ramble. I didn't know what else to do.

After a couple of minutes he quit rambling and began staring at me. He looked like he was trying to think. I felt sort of sorry for him. He made thinking look like such a hard task. He began to pout while he thought and I found myself blushing. I quickly got rid of the blush and then checked to make sure he hadn't noticed and as before he was oblivious... Thank god! As he seemed to finish his pondering he bent down and reached out a hand to help me up. I would've grabbed his hand grateful for the gesture but then I noticed how he'd frozen and was once again staring at me. He had a guilty- no shocked- no confused- no worried look on his face. Man his emotions change fast! I find it hard to even maintain one emotion... I couldn't help but wonder if I had something on my face with the way he stared at me next. I was about to ask what was wrong when he bent over completely and sat straight in front of me. I was looking straight in his eyes when all of a sudden his hand came up to stroke my face.

I'd hit him before I'd even acknowledged what had happened. I also remember breifly letting some profanity slip from my lips... As soon as I'd hit him I prepared myself for a counter attack but I was surprised that he instead began laughing. I remained at a ready position incase this was some sort of diversion and he did indeed attack.

" Owww. I guess I had that comin'. Well now that that's outta the way. Hiya I'm the new guy in town! You have one heck of a right punch, Heero was it?" He said laughing as he starred up at me. When I didn't respond he seemed to grow sort of nervous but carried on anyway."Oh I'm sorry, Round two?"

Seeing as he was trying to joke around I tried to find the humor but when I couldn't I answered in my usual dry tone.

"No." No I didn't feel it was time for round two just yet.

Once again the worried look crossed his face and he spoke again ." Um I know I hit ya and all but did I do anything else wrong? You seem pretty uptight?" He asked. Then after another couple seconds I heard him mutter "Does he know karate or something?" very quietly.

I could tell the last part wasn't intended to be heard by me but I had heard it and couldn't decide whether to answer or not.

"Hn.No" I said impassive.

The boy began to approach me again and as he did so I answered his second question. " And yes." I said quietly.

As soon as I'd spoken I realized I'd confused the other boy and so I decided to extend my brief answers.

" No was my reply to being up tight and yes I do know karate." I said and couldn't help but smirk at the suprised look on his face. Yup, he most definetly did not mean to voice the last question.

After he seemd to process my answer he continued "Hey Heero buddy, you didn't answer my first question... Did I do something else wrong?"

After a moment I realized yes there is something wrong "Do you have a name?" I asked and he instantly looked at me as if I'd slapped him across the face... Okay the way a normal person would look at you if you'd slapped 'em, he wasn't laughing like he had before when I really did hit him.

"You gotta be kidding, right?" he said with a smile. I didn't know what I was suppose to be kidding about, it was a reasonable question. The other boy laughed a little and went on to introduce himself. "The name is Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!" His answer was followed up with an even bigger grin that was definetly goofy but also sort of cute.

Ok. I couldn't help it. I blushed again. Really unusual for me I know, but so far this whole mornings been unusual. As soon as he looked at me, I could tell he saw the blush, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he made one of his confused faces and proceded to look me over. I had no idea why he was doing it, but I didn't say anything against it. I guess it's because he kept doing these weird things that I can't read him. I usually can read a person straight away, but with this guy... I just can't understand.

As I tried to understand what he was doing I noticed he was staring me in the eyes. By the confused look on his face I knew he was thinking. Yes, I figured that much about him. Whenever he's thinking he looks flat out confused. Weird, huh? After about a minute of him looking me in the eyes I figured out what he was thinking. Just as he did so he asked me the question I'd begun to wait for.

"Hey, Heero is that your-" he started.

I instantly cut him off " Yes. This is my natural eye color." It felt good to beat him to the point. I expected him to be surprised by the fact I'd figured out his question before he'd finished but instead I was the one who got the surprise as he started with his strange comments again.

"Really? Wow! I've never seen anyone with such an intresting eyecolor before." He said still staring into my eyes.

I gave him a skeptical look and then couldn't help as my own curiosity got the best of me. "Isn't that your natural eyecolor? Or do you wear contacts...?"

"Um...Yeah." he answered with a little blush. "This is my natural eye color." he said obviously embarrassed. As he answered me he sat on his bed. When he blushed I couldn't help but smile. I don't know why I did. It's awfully out of character for me, but I'll tell you I didn't regret it when it made him blush again even worse then before.

As he blushed he gave me a look as if he'd just realized I was there. "Um... So what're ya here for?" he asked obviously just realizing a complete stranger was in his room. As he asked the question I'd began staring at the pictures of him and other people on his bedside table. The smile staying on my face until I noticed the time on the clock.

"Kuso!" I yelled the smile completly disappearing from my face.

"Wha!" he yelled back in a nervous tone.

" We're late for school!" I yelled back to him before running over to the dresser I used to keep my clothes in. I was relieved to see some clothes in it. I grabbed what looked like pants, a long sleeve shirt with another shirt in it, and a pair of boxers. I then threw them at him and shoved him into the bathroom.

It suprised when he came out in what looked like a priest outfit. When he walked toward me he calmly asked "Shall we be going." He obviously didn't see my well hidden surprise. He put on some socks and combat boots and then he went to the door and waited for me to exit. As I did he did too. He turned to close the door but then he stopped abruptly and laughing lightly said "I should probably leave it open so I can find it again later."

When I didn't laugh we started again toward the front door. After a couple of hallways I figured out he was following me because he obviously had no clue where he was in the house. I slightly wanted to laugh at his confused look he was making as he was obviously trying to remember the way to his room. I couldn't though because everytime I looked at him I saw the priest outfit and tightened up again. Is he wearing it to make fun of me or maybe he hadn't noticed what he was wearing. But then why would he own a preist clothes? Was he a preist? Or maybe he's into cosplay...

We reached the front door and I kept walking in the direction of the school. I didn't want to look Duo in the face, but I couldn't help my staring at him with what he was wearing. I decided he was doing it to make fun of me. Why not? He'd been making fun of me all morning. Damn Quatre for asking me to do this!

I continued staring and noticed he was staring now too. 'Oh so that's the way he wants it.' I thought to myself and continued to stare. After a while of staring and Duos stare changing every five seconds I finally snapped. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked annoyed.

"I dont know...Staring? Why? What would you happen to be doing?" he asked laughing obviously he didn't care that I was glaring at him and imaginig multiple ways of killing him. After a couple of minutes I calmed myself down and decided to get his word before I hog-tied him with his own braid and locked him in a locker. I looked away before speaking to him again.

" Why did you wear what I grabbed? You should've just grabbed something different if I grabbed the wrong clothes..."  
I said still looking away. I didn't want to see his mocking smile. I only looked up when he began laughing. Not an evil or mocking laugh but a sweet laugh. I was bewildered as to why he was laughing. I hadn't said anything funny. I was a man of few words anyways, let alone jokes.

"What's wrong Heero? Don't you like this on me?" he asked sarcastically, still laughing. 'Yup, he is making fun of me.' I thought to myself as I answered with my usual grunt. "Hn." As I did so I turned away. ' I don't like the comments he makes. He's doing it on purpose.'

"For your information Heero I happen to like my priest git' up so deal with it!" he said as he stopped suddenly making me run straight into him. We toppled over and I landed on top of him. I felt myself go slightly red in the face. Whether from anger or embarassment I couldn't decide. He started laughing at me again. ' I hate all the confusion and disorder he causes.' I thought as I shot him what has always been known as my death glare. I got off him continued to be pissed off. I could feel my temper rising.

"Hn. For **your** information Duo I don't care what you wear. It's not your clothes I don't like." I all but hissed. I gave one last glare before turning away and heading toward the school. I'd decided to just lead him to the school, seeing as I might kill him before getting there if I talked to him again. To be frank, his inpredictability really pissed me off and the emotions he made me feel pissed me off even more. I wanted to break his nose...

As I turned the corner I heard Duo yelling to wait up and heard him running toward me. As he got closer I realized what he was saying. "Hey Heero wait! How am I suppose to get to school !"

I stopped, turned around, and looked at him. I just couldn't understand it, I couldn't stay angry with him. He just had that strange affect on me. Annoyed? Yes, I could easily say I was annoyed with him but I couldn't truly beleive I was angry. With that logic going through my head I just continued staring at him. He stared right back as he ran up to meet me. He had his confused look and I found myself wondering what he was thinking. After a moment the look was gone as was his stare.

"Um...So how much farther?" he asked without making any eye contact with me.

I could tell it was intentional.

"Hn. We're here."I near grunted as I pointed at the building that would be his new school. _St. Vincents Boarding School ._

As we entered the building I noticed Duo was stragling behind. He looked very confused. 'Aww... He must be thinking very hard.' I thought and nearly slapped myself for such an idiotic thought. "C'mon." I muttered and we started down the main hall.

When we reached the office at the end of the hall I walked in and over to Mrs. Awayukis desk. "Excuse me mam." I muttered in the politest voice I could manage. She turned around and stared at me for a second and then when I didn't continue she spoke. "Yes Heero? What is it?"

"This is the new boy. I was told to bring him to school today and as a result I'm late and have no time to show him to his classes. I figured I'd instead quickly explain his schedule to him and be on my way. I need his schedule. Could you?" I said and waited for a response.

"Could I what...?" She asked confused. I realized the way I'd asked was sorta off, but I'd been like this all morning. Instead of getting angry and giving her a glare I just said what I'd meant.

"So mam could you please give me Duos schedule?" I stated more than asked.

Recognition dawned over her face as she said "Sure dear. What's his last name?"

I paused and was about to answer when another voice behind me answered.

"Maxwell. Duo Maxwell."

I turned and saw Duo smiling at the Mrs. Awayuki. She of course smiled back and then turned to find Duos folder. I knew she would take a while to find it and I was already late so I grabbed Duo and turned him toward me so I could talk to him.

"Duo listen very carefully. I'm going to my class now. It's Miss.Po's English class in room 303.Okay?" Duo nodded and I continued. "When Mrs. Awayuki gives you your class schedule I want you to go straight to your classes. Don't mess around in the hall. Alright?" I stated in voice that threatened I'd hurt him if he did anything against what I told him. ' Why am I so worried?'

When Duo nodded I began to leave for class. ' Miss. Po's gonna chew my head off...' I thought. My thoughts started to drift to class, but as soon as they did I instantly went back to thinking about Duo. I turned around to face the braided baka again. "If you need any help come to my room." and with that said I was off again.

When I made it to class I noticed everyone was silently reading. When I entered the classroom they're eyes seemed to all look up at me at once as if on a cue. I ignored them and headed straight to Miss.Po's desk to apologize for my tardiness. I expected to get yelled at or something , but instead she gave me a funny smile. "It's ok Heero. Everyones late every once in a while." She whispered quietly to me so only I could hear her. I faintly smiled back. She then said in a slightly loud whisper "Don't do it again!" so the rest of the class could hear. When they seemed to all be looking back at their books she smiled again. "Sorry 'bout that... Can't let them think I've gone soft." She sighed and shooed me back to my desk. I quietly headed back to my desk.

I knew the only reason she'd let me off the hook was because she was a major supporter of our school sports teams and I was on her favorite. Her favorite was the basketball team which I just happened to be captain of. I also happened to be a junior. That means I have to deal with her for another year after this one meaning I should stay on her good side.

My friend Wufei leaned toward me as I sat in the desk next to him.

"Where you been, Yuy?" He asked in his usual serious tone.

"Just doing chores..." I said without thinking.

Wufei said nothing for a moment. He just stared at me and then asked "Chores?" as if he hadn't heard me right.

"Hn." was my reply.

"Must have been some hard chores if it took you an hour to do them. You're an hour late you know." Wufei said obviously looking for me to say what I'd really been doing.

I just stared at him and calmly said "You're right. It was more like a mission." I said. "Mission impossible with that braided baka' I thought to myself as Wufei responded.

"A mission?" He asked as if I was mocking him.

"Yeah." I replied watching the chinese boys face carefully.

"And?" He asked annoyed.

"Mission accomplished." I stated plainly. As I did the bell rang signaling first blocks end. I walked to the door and headed towards my next class leaving a rather annoyed chinese boy to gather his stuff.

As I headed to my next class I heard Quatres voice. I tried to pinpoint where he was in the hall of students. After listening for a moment I realized he was talkng to someone. I listened a little longer and recognized the voice as Duo's. After pinpointing their location, I walked toward the school commities room. I saw them through the crowd, but stopped as I heard Duo yell "If you're my neighbor then who was that boy from this morning!"

I expected Quatre to explain, but I realized he was confused what Duo was talking about as he asked "What boy from this morning?" I chose that moment to push through the crowd. I was right behind Duo as I said "Let me explain..."

As soon as the words left my mouth Duo jumped about ten feet in the air.

"You!" He said turning to face me.

"Heero!" Quatre said surprised.

As Quatre said my name Duo turned to face him again. "You know him?" He asked Quatre as if I wasn't there.

"Oh yeah!" Quatre said slapping his forehead lightly. "I sent him to get you this morning.

"Oh..." Duo said turning to face me again. "Thanks then!" He said with a happy smile. I just responded with a simple "Hn." and looked away.

"So Duo How was your first class? Did you enjot it?" Quatre asked giving Duo a curious smile. I looked up wondering how things had tuned out as well. I looked up just in time to see Duo blush slightly and say carefully "Um... I made it to a class..." Quatre looked sort of confused and then gave me an awkward pouty face. ( I figured out when we were five that it's his angry face.) Duo looked slighly confused and I gave a half question. "Hmm?"

" HEERO YUY! Did You Or Did You NOT! Take Duo To His Class!" Quatre half yelled in his best angry voice. Angry pout slightly inflating more. I had no intention of answering until I noticed he was refusing to breathe until I answered.

I was about to answer when Duo cut in rather quickly " Yo chill Cat." At the sound of the new nickname Quatre let out the held in breath in one gasp, paused, and stared at Duo. I started to smirk until Duo finished his explanation. "An older kid decided to show me to class and took me to the wrong one. It wasn't Hee-chans fault." He finished still slightly red, but laughing obviously thinking his exlpanation was rather clever.

He then grinned and looked at me to help add on to the story obviously not wanting to carry on. I might've helped if I wasn't trying to fight the repeating urge to tie the braided baka up with his own braid and lock him in a locker. 'Hee- Chan!' That pissed me off and yet I could feel myself blushing. 'Damn Baka!'

When Qautre looked at me as if to ask if this was true I just turned to Duo giving him my best death glare and said in a monotone voice. "I'm not involved." I then stocked away replaying the conversation over and over in my head. I was pissed about what Duo had said yet at the same time something bothered me about the blush he wore as he said it... 'Somethings not right.'

What'chya think of Heeros point of veiw! I tried to stick to his character and situate him to a more highschool oriented version. Did I do okay? Feel free to review goodly...ness or flat out burn me like there's no tomorrow if you want! Either way I'm just glad you read it and gave me your opinion! I'm hoping to make my next chapter really big! So I hope you'll enjoy it!

EmoCloud


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey chill Cat. It's fine." Duo said as he and Quatre walked toward their next class. Quatre was fuming that Heero had just walked away after blowing him off. "I can't believe he turned and walked away from me without even an explanation..." Quatre whined and pouted. Duo was starting to worry that he was going to refuse to breathe again... or worse! Ask for more detail about the older student who'd shown him to the wrong class. Yup... Duo definitely didn't want the pouting blonde to learn about his almost close encounter of the bad kind. Not wanting to wander onto the wrong topic Duo did the only thing he could think of... Talk about something as unrelated as possible!

"So Cat..." Duo started not even knowing what to say.

"I just can't belie- Hmm? What is it Duo?" Quatre stopped his ramblings and waited for Duo to say something.

"Umm... When's lunch?" Duo asked as they arrived into the class and his stomach growled. 'That's a good question...I'm starved.' Duo thought to himself as he looked at a clock at the front of the room.

"You have A lunch today(Monday),Wednesday, and Friday. The rest of the week you have B lunch." Quatre said looking over Duo's schedule for what seemed like the millionth time to Duo. The blonde was obviously trying to memorize Duo's schedule so that he could help the braided boy as much as possible.

"Okay..." Duo said with a confused face. "Umm how does that work?"

" Oh...Sorry Duo. Umm let me see..." Quatre said going through his backpack. He easily found a leather bound planner. He opened it up, flipped through the pages, and paused skimming a certain section of pages. "Well I can reschedule my meeting so I can eat lunch with you and show you around today...Or I can ask Heero or Wufei to help...but Heero probably wouldn't..." Quatre muttered to himself while Duo tried to keep up with what he was saying.

"I'll do it." a quiet firm voice cut in. Both Quatre and Duo looked up to see Trowa in front of them. Quatre turned a furious shade of red before looking away and saying in a forced firm voice "It's alright Trowa I can cancel my meeting. It's my responsibility besides I'm sure y-you have meetings of your own. Thanks anyways though." With that he looked at Trowa and smiled gently as he turned back to Duo. Duo just continued to stare as Trowa began again.

"Excuse me Mr. Winner but I wasn't done speaking." Trowa said situating himself so Quatre had no choice but to look at him. (He stood between Duo and Quatre.) "I would like to help that's all." he said with a soft smile. As he turned to Duo it disappeared. "Would you mind me showing you around?"

"Umm...No?" Duo asked more than stated at the look Trowa gave him.

"Well, if it's alright with you Duo. Okay Trowa. Thanks." Quatre said blushing.

"It's no problem Quatre." Trowa said as he turned back to Quatre, the same soft smile returning. As he started toward his desk, the teacher entered the room, and class started.

Duo's POV

It's sorta weird... I haven't done anything to Trowa and so far the guy treats me like I'm the scum of the earth! I swear I must've done something to the guy in a previous life or something. He glares at me like I've just killed his dog or something! Oh well the teachers here now so I can finally relax and figure out how to get away from the guy...Wow I've never felt relieved to have the teacher around... This guy is really starting to piss me off. There is no way in Hell that I'll just wait to see him again in lunch! I''ll simply-

"Hey! Where's Quatre going!" I found myself yelling as I noticed Quatre rushing out of the room. Quatre was obviously out of earshot by the time I realized he was leaving because he didn't turn back and say anything... unfortunately the rest of the class had heard me and had turned around to stare at me.

The teacher spoke as I began to sit down again.

"Who are you?" He asked me in an angry voice. 'Oh great. I've pissed him off!' I thought to myself. 'Oh well, might as well finish the job.'

"Sir?" I asked innocently.

"Your name! What is your name!" He yelled angrily.

"Oh!" I answered in the same innocent tone as if I'd just realized what he'd meant. I then smiled my famous Maxwell grin, leaned back in my chair, and answered "The names Duo! Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie!" I answered while looking elsewhere. I made sure to wink at all the boys jokingly, as if I was flirting with them as I answered the teacher who I could tell was getting angrier by the second. Most of the guys laughed and then looked away. I could see Trowa out of the corner of my eye trying not to laugh at the spectacle I was causing.

"Well Mr. Maxwell-"

"You can call me Shinigami..." I said smiling as I cut the teacher off.

"Shiniga-"

"Yes, Shinigami. Well now that you know me it's only fair you tell me your na-" I didn't get to finish my sentence seeing as I was grabbed out of my desk by my braid and dragged to the front of the room by none other then the pissed off teacher. The teacher let my braid go as he wrote something down and shoved a note in my hand.

"Go to the office, give this note to the secretary, and tell her Mr. Septum sent you." He yelled shoving me out of the door.

"Mr. Septum!" I asked laughing. " Like Septic tank-" I was once again so rudely cut off by "Mr. Septic." (As I'd so rightfully dubbed him considering that all that came out of him was shit.)

"Silence! I've had enough!" he yelled slamming the door behind me.

As I turned down the hallway, I could hear Septic still yelling. Fortunately for me the office was the one place I knew how to get to... too bad I didn't really feel like going. Instead, I decided to wander the hallways until lunch. I didn't run into anyone as I wandered down the hallway. Considering this was the second time today I was left wandering the halls I could figure out pretty easily which ways I'd already gone.

My wandering eventually led me to the locker room. As I entered a boy began yelling at me. It took me a second to realize what he was saying. "No girls in the boys locker room!" At this statement I got pissed off.

"I'm not a girl you dumbass!" I yelled at the Chinese looking boy.

"What do you mean woman?" He asked angrily as he came closer. He looked me over and then continued his insults. "So your not. Oh well, with that hair you could fool anyone that your a stupid onna. Not my fault." he said laughing.

"What about you?" I muttered noticing the little pony at the nape of his neck.

"What about me?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"You're hairs pulled back too." I said with a mocking smile.

"Oh that." He said unfazed. "I have the physique of a man so I don't need to worry. You on the other hand..." He said looking me over again with a smirk as if to laugh at me. "Then again I've never seen an onna dressed like a priest."

"You trying to start something, cuz if so I'll kick your ass." I muttered with a sarcastic grin.

"I'm Wufei. Just wondering. You're skipping class aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, So?" I asked wondering what he was getting at.

"You need to come back out and play." the Chinese boy said with a grimace before starting to drag me toward the gym doors.(The doors are labeled gymnasium for those who couldn't guess...)

"Hold up Woofers!" I yelled pulling free of his grip. "Play what? Where!"

"First of all the name's Wufei not Woofers! Why in Nataku did you call me Woofers!" the Chinese boy yelled now pissed off himself.

"I called you Woofers because you keep barking orders at me! Now answer my questions!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"We're playing basketball on the courts and we're short a man." Wufei said giving me a glare.

"Basketball?" I asked. You wouldn't guess it from first glance, but I love sports. I guess the priest git-up and braid throw people off, but I do.

"Yes. Basketball. Do you want to play or not." he asked with his temple slightly pulsing.

"Sure, I'd love to play!" I smiled giddily. Then it occurred to me... "But... I don't have any gym clothes."

"I'll grab some of my friends spares. Hold on." he said with a sigh as he walked away. He came back a moment later with a pair of baggy black gym shorts and a green t-shirt. I accepted them and walked into the bathroom. The shorts fit fine although they obviously belonged to someone slightly taller than me, but fit my waist perfectly. The shirt was pretty baggy. It was made for someone with wider shoulders but it was comfy enough and I just wanted to go play so I came out of the bathroom eager to join the game... Wufei instantly began laughing.

"What's so funny Woofers?" I asked confused. Whatever it was Wufei was laughing so hard he didn't even notice me use his new pet name.

"Slow minded like an onna too..." he muttered laughing.

"Wha?" I asked still confused.

"I'll get you some tennis shoes." he said still laughing as he walked away. With that sentence I ran to a mirror and realized what was so funny... I was still wearing my combat boots. I laughed and rubbed the back of my head as woofers came back with some black converse.

"You ready yet onna?" he asked as I laced the shoes. ' My style.' I thought smiling as I finished tying the laces near the top. 'Slightly big...' I whined mentally as I stood in them.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" I said smiling a goofy grin. "By the way, my names Duo. Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie!" I said enthusiastically as we headed for the door.

"Okay, Maxwell. I hope your good." the Chinese boy said he opened the door and we stepped onto the courts. "You're playing with professionals now."

**Hey everyone! What do you guys think of Duos never ending first day so far? Don't worry it'll eventually end. I'm just making it like my opinion of first days... full of rare events and everything seems to take forever. I'm a military brat myself so I'm no stranger to being the new kid... I've been new enough to know the basics of the stages kids go through when you first come... They're rude, they ignore you, you do something cool or funny, you're their friend almost instantly... And then there are kids like Quatre where you're instantly their friend because they're a good person and wanna know you for who you are... Well enough of my new kid theory! On with Thanks n' Comments! Thanks to: **demonsbaby69777, one-winged-shinigami, Tandakku, & yaeko. **I'm lovin' your reviews! Still no burns! Yayness! Well gotta go! I'll try to update real soon! **

**EmoCloud Outs**

**P.S. Yaeko- The wrong class is the one he was attacked in... (sweatdrops) I don't know if you were commenting like hehehe or seriously didn't know! (rubs back of head) But there you go if you didn't know! Thanks for your review! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, Maxwell. I hope your good." the Chinese boy said as he opened the door and they stepped out onto the courts. "You're playing with professionals now."

As the two reached the gym Duo turned to Wufei and laughed. "Um Woofers is that your pro team?" Duo asked sarcastically pointing to a team of freshman playing basketball. They wore mismatched uniforms and played like poor ametures. "I think I can take 'em." Duo said with a goofy smile. Just as he began to head toward the team Wufei grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward a slightly open door that seemed to lead outside.

"No Maxwell, you fool. As if I'd brag about that team." the Chinese boy said rolling his eyes. As they reached the door Wufei let go of Duo's arm and exited the building closely followed by the anxious brunette.

The team Duo saw before him was much better then the one he'd just seen. These boys all had on matching colored sweats and although they weren't in their uniforms, they still looked like a team. The boys were in a line waiting to dribble, shoot from the free-throw line, grab the ball again, and pass it onto the next person so the chain could continue. Duo was impressed to see they were all shooting perfectly from the free throw line, but wondered in his devious little mind just how good they were...

"So this is your team?" Duo asked trying to sound bored and unimpressed.

"Yes, it is Maxwell." Wufei responded sounding rather annoyed.

"Oh..." Duo said keeping up the bored facade and trying not to laugh. Duo found pissing off the Chinese boy to be a rather fun pastime.

"Oh what?" Wufei asked in a flat out annoyed tone. Duo could see the slight pulsing of the vein above Wufei's eyebrow.

"Well... I guess I was just wonderin' if you guys are just a group of friends who practice during gym or are you an actual team?" Duo asked already knowing the answer. It was obvious with how easily the team responded to each others actions. They had trained hard and had played together for a long time, of that much, Duo was certain. In fact the only thing that interested Duo more then how well the team played, was the fact that there were two people on the team that Duo already knew. Duo was quickly brought back from his thoughts by Wufei's quick response.

"We happen to be the schools VARSITY basketball team." Wufei said sternly, emphasizing on the word varsity. "Now do you want to play basketball or flap your mouth like a stupid onna?" Wufei added obviously on his last nerve. He then too turned to look at the courts.

"Okay Wu-man." Duo said with a mischievous smile. "BUT only if I can join the team real permanent like."

"What?" Wufei went to look at him annoyed and confused. Too bad for Wufei that Duo hadn't even waited for a response and had already walked out onto the black top. When no one seemed to notice him Duo decided to get there attention... (Yes he is slightly narcisstic. Thanks for noticing!)

"Hi there everyone!'" Duo yelled rather loudly making Wufei and the rest of the team turn and look at him. "Mind if I join you?" Duo asked with a grin as he grabbed a discarded basketball. He didn't let the grin fade as he saw two figures working their way to the front of the crowd of guys. He couldn't help what he was thinkin' on the inside though. 'Oh shit! They both wanna kick my ass? Oh well I can take 'em.'

"What's your name? The tall long haired blonde asked as he reached the front of the crowd. Duo could easily recognize the guy... after all he had tried to stick his tongue down Duo's throat only this morning and his hands somewhere else...

Duo was debating on whether or not he wanted the bastard to know his name or whether he wanted to just kick the guy's ass when the voice of the other boy brought him away from his thoughts.

"This is Duo Maxwell." Came the impassive voice that could only belong to Heero Yuy. Duo looked over expecting a glare from the Asian boy, but was surprised to instead find a smirk. He was even more surprised to discover that unlike he'd previously thought, Heero was taller than him! He'd figured the boy to be at least four inches shorter than himself, but now he felt kind of dumb thinking back to the fact that Heero had been bent down in some fighting stance... He should've realized the boy was taller than him when they had walked to school together but once again an excuse formulated in his head. Heero had walked ahead of him, more in the street and he'd walked more on the sidewalk and on the curve. The other thing that surprised him was the fact that Heero was wearing an almost matching styled set of gym clothes as the ones he had borrowed from Wufei's friend! 'That's weird...' Duo thought looking Heero over and comparing their clothes mentally.

"Thanks Yuy" The blonde bastard said turning and smiling at Heero and then turning back to look at Duo. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed Duo looking Heero over. 'That's Intriguing...' "How exactly do you know... him? anyways?" the bastard asked adding question into Duo being a boy. That pissed Duo off efficiently but he tried to not let it show. He was glad when Heero asked the question he'd wanted to ask the blonde and even more pleased when it gave him some much wanted information on him.

"What's that supposed to mean Zech's?" Heero asked in an annoyed tone while he gave Zech's the glare Duo had been expecting himself to get. 'So his names Zech's? You tell him Heero!' Duo thought to himself as Heero continued to glare.

"I was referring to the fact that... Maxwell was it? Well the fact that Maxwell is wearing your clothes." Zechs said coolly. With that said Heero's glare quickly turned to Duo and Duo could feel everyone staring at him.

'Uh oh... this is bad.' Duo thought as he felt himself blush. 'Heero's gonna kill me for wearing his clothes.'

Duo had to look away. He couldn't take another one of Heero's glares unprepared and in the middle of the day. 'I haven't even had lunch yet...' Duo thought trying to avoid the glare burning into him. Just as Duo thought the glare was never going to end Wufei came out of nowhere and saved his ass.

"Relax Yuy; I lent him some of your stuff so he could be our last man. We are one man short after all." Wufei said as he walked up behind Duo. "Besides I figured you wouldn't mind." He said looking to Heero. As he said that Heero's glare reasonably softened, although it remained rather intimidating. Duo never thought he'd actually be thankful for the Chinese boy, but then again thinking was never really his best category. Unless it came to street smarts... But these weren't really street smarts and he found himself feeling like he was up a river without a freakin' paddle.

"Can Maxwell play?" Zechs asked seriously doubting Duo could put one foot in front of the other without tripping at the moment. (Remember he looks confused whenever he strains to think...Poor Duo.) That comment snapped Duo out of his thoughts.

"That's what I just asked dumbass!" Duo said giving Zechs his own little glare.

"I meant do you know how." Zech's said with a mischievous smile playing across his face. Duo continued his glare, but began to smile when a good response popped into his head.

"Just because I don't like to play your-"

Duo was about to finish when Wufei once again cut in. "Zech's I told him he could play and it's my call. If he's no good, I'll get someone else. So for right now Deal with it." Wufei said crossing his arms. "Now everyone on the court. It's time to play some basketball."

Zechs merely nodded, gave Duo a glare, and walked over to the court. Duo looked at Wufei to thank him, but turned back to the court when Wufei gave him a look like he was gonna kill him.

'I get it. He did that to get onto Zechs, not help me. He'll kill me if I don't show Zechs up. Fine with me. Let the games begin...' Duo thought as he followed the rest of the team onto the court. 'I'll show them I can play...'

'Especially Yuy.' Duo thought as he saw Heero give him a strange look. Duo took the ball he had and walked to the half court line, checked out of the corner of his eye to see if Heero was watching, when Duo was sure he was, he shot the ball toward the hoop and sank it in perfectly. He then proceeded to run forward grab the ball and pass it rather forcefully at a slightly gawking Heero. He was still a little hurt about Heero's comment from their talk with Quatre so he decided that a little roughness was going to hurt the guy, but he decided he'd rather be Heero's friend then his enemy.

"C'mon Heero! Don't just stand there gaping, let's play!" Duo said running over to the other boys waiting to be split into a team.

As it turned out he was put on Heero's team. Heero was the team's center. Zechs was the other team's center. Duo watched as the ball dropped and the two jumped up for the ball. And it was Heero who got it. Heero passed it to Wufei, Wufei passed it to Palmer, Palmer passed it to Duo who took it down the court, passed it to Heero who jumped and slammed it in. In the end the score was 55 to 53. Heero's team had won by two points.

Duo found himself very drained after the game. He ached everywhere. The biggest pains were in his mid section and lower back what with all the bending and guarding he had to do with the Damn ball. He would've pissed and moaned about the pain if he weren't around the other guys... Heero, Zechs, and Wufei in particular. So instead he settled with going to a nearby water fountain he'd seen earlier and getting some water to cool himself off. He told the guys he'd be right back and took off.

"Good game, Maxwell." An eerie voice whispered as his lips reached the cool liquid. He quickly turned to see the tall figure of none other than Zechs.

"What do you want you bastard?" Duo asked trying to keep the growl low in his throat.

"I was just complementing you on a well played game, Duo was it?" Zechs said with a smile that sent chills down Duo's back... And no not the good kind, the ewww creepy kind!

"Yeah we did, am I suppose to dish you out some complements in return or something?" Duo asked with sarcasm thickly lacing his voice. When Zechs simply act hurt, Duo turned away and walked back toward the court.

When he returned, he didn't like the scene that awaited him. Wufei was talking to a tall reddish auburn haired man. They seemed to be almost arguing. Or rather Wufei was arguing and the man seemed to be calm chatting the youth but still keeping his ground on the matter.

As Duo came closer he heard some words that clued him in enough to make him turn to run. He heard "Maxwell, trouble, skipping, and call parents". As soon as he heard these words he was running to the gym doors hoping to reach the locker room and get the Hell outta there! He knew he was spotted when he heard "He's over there! Mr. Maxwell come back!". Of course he didn't stop though. He kept running until he felt himself collide with someone else. He would of continued to run if he hadn't tripped on the person he had collided with.

He opened his eyes to find himself once again face to face with none other than Heero Yuy. And what luck! He'd ended up practically sitting on top of the red in the face, fuming brunette. Duo gulped and was about to apologize when he heard people coming into the room. He instantly jumped up and hid in the storage closet. He felt the door slam part way on his braid. 'Damn it!' He thought fuming at his stupidity. Heero just stared after him confused until the voices of the people came into clear hearing range and he heard "MAXWELL!" and the door opened revealing at least half of his team mates and the school principal. The principal sent the students back to their game and walked over to heero.

"Mr.Yuy have you seen a long haired student run through here? He goes by the name of Maxwell." The principal asked in a very calm but calculating voice.

'Oh shit, I'm dead! That bastard Yuy is so going to rat on me!' Duo was panicking in silence as he watched Heero glance slightly at the closet and respond in that thickly impassive voice.

"Hn. I haven't seen anyone by the name Maxwell come through here."

'What'd he say!' Duo thought in shock.

"You sure?" the principal asked again checking Heero's face and voice for any stumbles.

"Yes, Mr.Kushrenada. I'm sure." Heero answered in the same flat tone giving the principal a slight glare.

"Alright well if you see him please take him to my office." Mr.Kushrenada said as he turned to leave the room and continue looking for Maxwell. Just as he was half way out the room he stopped and looked back.

"By the way who won the game?" Mr.Kushrenada asked.

"My team." Heero answered as he headed toward his locker. His locker was right by the storage closet so the second Kushrenada left he could let the braided baka out. He wanted an explanation. As he walked by the door he felt himself step on something, this was followed by a loud scream from Duo's side of the door.

"Jesus Christ! You asshole!" Duo swore loudly as he felt his hair yanked on the other side of the door.

Instantly all three paused. Duo covered his mouth. Heero saw the braid and quickly chucked his shirt on it hoping to cover it. Mr.Kushrenada turned around and stared at Heero.

"Excuse me?" Mr.Kushrenada asked looking slightly angry although his voice remained in the same subtle calm.

"Hn?" Heero asked acting like nothing happened.

"Mr.Yuy, a week's suspension for your behavior and such profanities." Mr.Kusrenada said turning to the door again.

"Fine." Heero said in a cold tone.

"For both you and Maxwell. You may both go home now." And with that Kushrenada left. Heero let the Baka out and glared at him for a moment before grabbing a shirt and jacket from his locker and stalking out the door leaving Duo very confused and sitting in an open storage closet.

**What do you guys think? Should I just leave it at that? Yeah probably... That'd give me more time to write my other stories...Or better yet! Do my Homework more often! J/k! No way... Homework sucks and I happen to like writing this story. I'll continue!**

**By the way thanks for the reviews! I'll specify who you are in my next Chappie So don't worry! You are loved by EmoCloud! ...In a platonic way! Okay? Well now to continue with my Soap Opera! J/K! EWW! I hate Soap operas!**

Poor Duo had to figure out his way back to his new home which proved to be a treacherous task. He got lost more then once and even ended up getting chased by a sixty year old man who was convinced that Duo had been peeping on his wife. It took him over an hour of wandering to finally find his way home.

As he entered the house and started up the stairs he heard the voice of his "Mom" talking to someone in the kitchen. He didn't stop. He was busy trying to think up a way to keep his suspension a secret from his new folks. He was halfway to the top of the stairs when he heard his own name brought into the conversation. He then immediately froze, straining to hear the conversation.

"No, Duo isn't home." came mommy dearest voice.

Silence ...'She must be on the phone.'

"Why would he be home now? He's got school..."

Silence ...'Oh Crap! I'm screwed!'

"Oh... Ok. Thank you sir."

Silence ...'What's he telling her? Damn it. I should've figured the principal would call...'

"Yes, I'm very sorry to inconvience you sir."

Silence ...'Great now I'm an inconvenience!'

"Good Bye Sir."

'Crap! I better get upstairs before she sees me.' Duo thought as he turned to move up the rest of the stairs.

CREAK

"Duo? Duo, is that you?" came the voice of his "mom".

"Yes, Elizabeth. It's me." Duo answered praying that he wouldn't get chewed out to bad. He waited to get yelled at by his "mom" aka Elizabeth, but was surprised when he saw she was coming up the stairs with a worried look on her face.

"Duo are you ok? Why didn't you call me for a ride home?" Elizabeth asked as she met him toward the top of the stairs.

"Huh?" Duo was confused. "But Elizabeth, I don't know your number." Duo answered still replaying Elizabeth's questions in his head.

"Oh dear I'm sorry you had to walk home sick...And Quatre wasn't even there to help you!" Elizabeth said feeling Duo's head. "You're sweating! C'mon dear." She said leading Duo to his room.

When she got Duo to his room, she forced him to lay down, and then brought him some chicken noodle soup. She even sat there to make sure he ate it all. As he ate the soup, he couldn't help but ask "Elizabeth how did you know that I was uhh.. sick?"

"Oh. One of your teachers called me to let me know you were sick and he'd sent you home for the week."

Elizabeth said with a slight smile. "Really nice man too." She said taking Duo's dish and heading for the door.

"Really? Which teacher?" Duo asked wanting to know who was covering for him. Elizabeth looked at him funny then answered "Mr.Yuy. Now get some rest Duo. You need to get better."

"Alright Elizabeth."

"Good night Duo."

"G'night Elizabeth."

"Duo.."

"Hm?"

"Just call me Eli." Elizabeth said turning off the light as she closed the door behind her. 'Mr.Yuy, huh? Wait! Does she mean heero? So the guy doesn't hate me after all.' Duo almost immediately fell asleep. He could feel himself slipping into pleasant dreams revolving around that of his current savior. 'Heero Yuy...'

**Alrighty then! I already wrote a comment thingy above so I'll just say... I'll update soon and please enjoy my inane rambles!**

**EmoCloud out!**


	7. Chapter 7

'Yuy's put me in hell!' Duo thought to himself as his stomach growled loudly. Duo had been home for about three days and had so far gotten nowhere trying to convince Elizabeth that he was just feeling a little under the weather and that he could manage a bit of pizza. His need for junkfood was threatning to cause him to have a breakdown. Unfortunately Elizabeth didn't budge on her decision for him to be bed ridden and thus he only recieved the classic chicken soup while staying home from school.

He'd thought about possibly sneaking out and grabbing something from the nearest gastation, but he wasn't familiar with the locations of things in town and if Elizabeth caught him he was screwed. The only thing that was helping him get through the torment of being kept bedridden against his will was the few visits he'd recieved from Quatre. The blonde would come everyday with gifts and sometimes... unfortunatly homework. Quatre pitied Duo for having to fake sick and tried to convince him that Heero hadn't done this to be mean...probably. Duo had insisted Quatre sneak him some junkfood, but his pleas came to no avail when Elizabeth caught him. Quatre had recieved the glare of death and Duo had been threatned with home schooling... Needless to say neither tried anything again for a while.

Duo found that he enjoyed the extra sleep he got when Quatre wasn't there to visit and Elizabeth wasn't keeping him company. When he slept he found he'd always wake happier than before. He liked being able to lay around and do nothing. The only real work he had to do at all was that of helping Elizabeth get ready for work. She'd obviously figured that while he was home getting his opinion on which suit to wear and which shoes to wear would be valuable to her. Duo also ended up helping her do her hair for work on more than one occasion. He guessed this was her way of bonding. He would play along, but he didn't really feel like putting much extra in on playing the good son.

After spending four days at home with Elizabeth and Quatre, Duo had found out a good share of information about things... Five things to be exact.

1. Elizabeth was a part-time lawyer and her husband who Duo hadn't seen since the night he was brought here is a government official who is currently in Japan because of business with foreign affairs.

2. He was kind of shocked to find that Quatre was Elizabeth's lil brother! Not because it'd been to unbelievable that they were related or even because he'd found out that all together they had twenty eight more siblings not including eachother... Oh no! That wasn't what was shocking! What was shocking was the fact that the small blonde was tecnically his uncle! Oh yeah... His only uncle!

3. Qautre's older by almost a year.

4. Quatre's dad is the owner of a multi million dollar company. Quatre is the next heir for his father's big company.

Oh yeah! Last and probably the biggest peice of news to Duo...

5. Qautre's bestfriend since childhood happened to be none other than Heero Yuy himself, Heero used to live with one of Quatre's other sisters who had previously owned this house, AND Duo's bedroom used to be Heero's room, oh and apparently so did the furniture!

Duo of course never relayed anything back to Elizabeth and was slow to tell Quatre anything at first, but after a while he began to trust Quatre seeing as he was his only friend and ally here. He wasn't suprised to find Quatre was a good listener and never interrupted when Duo began to recall things he thought he could tell him.

"Let's see... I was raised in a church orphanage until it burned down... I think I was about eight when that happened... After that I met Solo. I then joined his gang and stayed on the streets until another orphanage got a hold of me and basically put me up for sale... Then I wound up here." Duo told "Cat", as he'd so properly had nicknamed Quatre. He also called him Q, Q-man, Q-ball, Q-bean, and a so on and so forth.

"How did the church burn down?" Quatre asked curiously. Duo began to get out of bed at Quatre's question.

"Terrorist... I'd guess you could say. At least that's what I was told..." Duo said walking to his bedroom door to make sure for the hundredth time that Elizabeth wasn't coming. He couldn't help but feel like a prisoner constantly being checked on by the warden.

"Oh..." Qautre said quietly. "Um... Duo what are you doing?" Quatre asked seeing Duo dart to the corner and begin digging through one of his still unpacked bags.

"I think I got a bag of chips in here somewhere..." Duo muttered more to himself then in response to Quatres question. "Why didn't I think of it before!" He muttered again. Quatre could barely retain his laughter as he watched the braided brunette triumphantly pull out and hold up a half eaten bag of Cheetos. "I knew it!" He cheered as he reached in to grab some. He smiled big taking in the rich flavor of his junky morsels. "At last something not healthy!" he said licking his fingers.

"Shouldn't you ration those off?" Qautre asked jokingly. "You never know how long it will be before you can get more junkfood." Quatre said teasingly.

"Haha, Q-man." Duo muttered before continuing in his movements of devouring the cheesy puffs in his grasp. He then paused. "Wait you're right... And I wouldn't be able to handle that. Anymore health food and I'll become... Normal!" he whined.

"You! normal!" Quatre asked laughing as he tried to imagine Duo normal. No hyper fits. No priest outfit. No combat boots. No constantly made up nicknames. No braid. "That's creepy to think of..." Quatre admitted.

"Yeah. Hey do you think you can help me bust out of this Alcatraz-like prison? One more night and I might just lose it!" Duo said laughing as he moved to store his remaining precious morsels in the bag under his bed.

"I think you mean you'll get it. You've already lost it." Quatre said smiling.

"Probably!" Duo said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'll try to get you out of here. I'll tell my sister it's school related." Quatre said as he turned to the door to leave.

"Thanks Quat." Duo said with a smile as he grabbed one of the magazines Quatre had brought him. He then sat back and began reading.

After Quatre left, Duo recieved the good news bad news scenario as Elizabeth knocked on the door and entered Duo's room. She was carrying a tray of food and was wearing one of her usual perky smiles.

"Hi Eli." Duo said in his best forced happy tone.

"Hey hun." Elizabeth said in a sweet voice.

"Umm... So can I stay at Quat's tonight? We do have work to do!" Duo asked hopefully, adding in the last comment for extra support.

"No. I told him that he can do the project." Elizabeth said in a rather matter as factly tone.

'Yup I'm screwed. I'll be eating health crap for the rest of eternity!' Duo thought as she unveiled his food to him. The usual stuff was there... Salad, tomato soup, a glass of water, and-

"Wait! Is that pie!" Duo asked pointing to the slice of sweet sitting on his tray.

"Yes. Quatre demanded you have it. He said a friend bought it for you and they would be offended if you didn't eat it." she said slightly frowning. "Enjoy." She said as she exited the room to allow Duo to eat comfortably. He'd told her he perferred to eat alone.

After a couple hours, Elizabeth returned to the room to find Duo fast asleep and his plate completely clean. She smiled as she tucked Duo in, took his dirty dishes, and headed to bed herself. It was well past two in the morning and she had work in a couple hours.

As Duo lay sleeping, he felt familiar tapping and shaking on his shoulder. It was shaking him out of his pleasant dreams and he didn't like that... He rolled over to hit whatever it was, but stopped when he heared the voice of his tormentor.

"Duo, wake up now." the familiar voice said in a demanding tone.

Duo opened his eyes to the bright morning light pouring through his blinds and the cold eyes of Heero Yuy. He instantly jumped out of bed hoping that Heero wasn't there to kill him. He found himself covering his eyes to keep himself from going blind. 'Damn light...' he thought as he tried to focus his attention on Heero.

"Heero what are you doing here?" Duo asked uncovering his eyes slightly so he could see Heero when he talked to him. Duo was shocked to see Heero was taking off his shirt and moving toward him.

"You owe me for covering for you...Oh and the pie." Heero said with a smirk as he started grabbbing Duo's arms and pinning him to the wall as he began to kiss Duo on the lips. He could feel the rising heat off of Heero's body as he began pushing for entrance into his mouth. Duo although in shock found himself excepting the kiss and opened his mouth to allow Heero to deepen the kiss. As Heero kissed him he felt Heero's hands sliding all over him. Every inch of skin Heero touched felt like it was on fire. He soon found himself moaning and and he was kissing back. He was even more surprised to find that when he opened his eyes he was shirtless and the buttons to his pants were being undone.

"Heero..." he said looking into Heero's deep blue eyes only to find Zechs peircing stare. Zech's started to copy Heero's previous movements, but everywhere he touched instantly went to pain.

"No! No! Your not him!" Duo found himself yelling as he woke up to a dark room. His room. He was shaking and felt alone. He got up to find the kitchen for a glass of water. When he got there he found he couldn't steady a glass enough to even drink so he decided to instead to go for a walk. He went upstairs to put on a jacket and a pair of his shoes and headed back downstairs. He decided to write a note before leaving so if Elizabeth woke up she wouldn't flip out too bad.

Eli,

I stepped out for a bit.

Don't worry I'll be home soon.

Duo

He then left into the dark streets and began reading into his thoughts. He wanted to figure out everything that had happened in his dreams. He wanted to remember. Everything had disappeared the moment he'd woken up. Duo had been walking the same street for what had seemed like forever just thinking over the missing memory of the nightmare that had awaken him when he saw bright lights blaring in his face, coming closer and closer.

It was only then Duo remembered that he was in the road so he began to stumble his way out of the cars path, not wanting to get hit. He expeted the car to just pass him by once he'd gotten out of the road, but then noticed it was slowing down. It seemed to stop in the road right in front of him. The lights were making him feel dizzy. His head was pulsing. He saw a tall figure get out of the car. He then felt himself just sort of pass out, he found himself back in the dreams, and suddenly he found himself not wanting to remember.

Heero's POV

Why am I driving to Quatre's? This makes no sense... It's five in the morning! Why do I also end up doing these things for Quatre? He ask me to do him favors so I do. So what if we're best friends! I'm friends with Wufei and Trowa. They never ask me for favors. I mean it's really not that crucial of a topic when it's just showing a kid to the school, but Quatre expected me to take Duo to all of his classes! I can barely stand that braided baka! He knows that and still he ask me to do even more for him! I had to bring him sweets because all of Quatres sisters like me for some strange reason and now I have to help Quatre with Duo's homework. I covered for him! THAT should of been enough!

It's not really that I hate Duo... More like can't stand being around him. He's too... I don't know... He's a baka! He'll lower my intelligence level! Sometimes I wonder what he even has in his head. Air? The only person I truly hate is that damn bastard Milliardo. He just talks and I can feel myself seething with anger. Damn him...

"Oh, Kuso! I missed my turn!" I muttered to myself as I turned down Hobarter instead of Hubbard. I would of done a U-turn if I hadn't nearly hit someone. I saw them dive on to the sidewalk and slowly get up. I stopped my car and got out to make sure they were alright. It was then I realized it was Duo. I was about to yell at him for walking in the road when he just sort of fell over. He hit the pavement and cracked his head on the curb causing a thin trickle of blood to stream down by his eye. I didn't know what to do for a second, but then I realized I was wasting time. I moved toward Duo slowly picked him up. I was about to lift him when he began moaning. I instantly dropped him with a thud. I could feel myself blushing again.

"Damn it..." I muttered as I lifted him again and quickly carried him to my car. I began to drive to Quatre's, but I didn't know how I'd explain the situation. Quatre knows I don't really like Duo and here he is bleeding from the head. I couldn't take him to Quatre's. I thought about just sneaking him back into his house and leaving him there, but I could get caught. After a minute of thinking things through I decided to just take the braided baka home with me.

"You owe me." I muttered as I drove home.

When I got home I carefully snuck Duo up to my apartment. I didn't feel like having any of my nosey neighbors knowing I had carried a boy into my house. Ecspecially since half of my neighbors happen to go to the same school as me. As I carried Duo he began squirming and moaning again. I almost dropped him again, but I managed to regain my grip on him this time.

Once at the top of the stairs I fumbled trying to get the keys out of my pocket while holding Duo up. I found it wasn't quite as hard as I'd expected considering how light Duo turned out to be. I opened the door and set Duo down on my bed. I'd thought about putting him on the couch, but I decided against it rationalizing he was sick so I should get the couch.

I then went to the living room to call Quatre.

The infernal ringing begins...

"Hello?" Came Quatre's cheery voice. I can tell he's been up. He's probably just got back from a meeting.

"Hn. It's me." I say.

"Oh Heero! Where are you? I've been waiting for you!" Qautre nags. He sounds worried.

"Something's come up. I can't come." I say in a serious tone.

"Oh? Ok." Quatre says. "Goodbye then." Worry is gone.

He's letting go rather easily... Somethings up.

"Quatre."

"Got to go, Bye Heero." Quatre says laughing lightly.

That was different...

I lie back on the couch and turn on the t.v. An old basketball games on. Oz will win by thirty points. The Alliance didn't stand a chance.

**_There's chappie eight! Sorry it took so long! I'll update again really soon and I'll try to make the next Chappie longer. I'll save my review thanks for that chapter!_**

**_EmoCloud Out_**


	8. Chapter 8

Duo's POV

"Where am I?" I felt my voice struggle out as I lifted my head. I instantly laid it back down, I felt dizzy. The pain pulsing in my head obviously meant I'd had another memory blank. Damn, I hate those. I went to rub my head only to find that it was pretty heavily bandaged. That made me sit straight back up and look around. I sat there examining my surroundings. I immediatly concluded that I wasn't in a hospital. The walls were covered in basketball posters. There were also many other sport related items neatley placed about the room. Even the warm blankets I was wrapped in had a local sports teams logo stretching across the center! The only thing that seemed to have nothing to do with sports was a hightech looking labtop sitting in the corner of the room. The room was a bland shade of blue with white trim tracing around the walls. It was about half the size of the room I had at Eli's and five times the size of the room I had at the orphanage.

After looking around the room and determining it definetly wasn't anywhere I'd been before, I decided to leave. I didn't like the feeling of being in some strangers home... Plus even if I had to use the window to escape I knew I shouldn't let myself be in any unwanted situations like I had with Zechs. If that meant jumping out a third story window, then so be it! What! It's not like it's something I haven't done before!

As I started to get out of the bed I froze... Someone was coming. I heard footsteps nearing the room and instantly lay back down, covering myself with the blankets once again, hoping who ever it was would figure I was still asleep and leave me alone. The door opened and the footsteps came closer. I slowed my breathing and listened carefully to the movements of the intruder behind me. As I did I realized it sounded more like there were two people. My guess proved to be right when I heard one set of heavy footsteps come right behind me and stop while a quieter set continued 'til they were on my other side. Then the person behind me began talking and nearly gave me a heart attack. The voice seemed to belong to an older man...

"I bandaged her head so the bleeding should be under control. The thing that concerns me is what made her pass out. Hitting her head on the curb definetily doesn't seem like the culprit considering you said she passed out before she hit it..." I could tell both eyes were studying the top of my head as they spoke. I was instantly glad I'd burrowed my face under the covers. They couldn't see me as I listened with curiosity. Plus the sheets smelled nice! Hey wait! Did he just call me a girl!

"Hn. What do you think caused her to pass out?" Came a familiar voice. A deep low octave. Definetily male. Slight accent.

"I don't know. Could be a health problem... When she wakes up we can ask her." Came the aged voice of the other man again.

"Hn. And you call yourself a doctor." That sounds so familiar! Grrr! Stupid grunting noises!

"You watch and wait for her to wake up. Call me when she does." I could tell by the old mans voice that was a strict order.

"Hn." Came the familar noise yet again. As I heard the old man leaving the room, I tried to peek through the blankets at my captor. As I did so, I heard him move quickly to the door, lock it, and then I felt him sit on the edge of the bed.

"You're awake aren't you." The familiar voice stated rather than asked. I could then feel the person trying to pull away my blankets. I heard myself let out a slight squeak as I tried to hold onto my sheild of blankets that were being pulled away from me.

"You **are** awake. Let go of the blankets **now**." Came the angry montone voice that I now realized could only belong to one person. Heero Yuy. I could barely think straight as I let go of the blanket and stared up at Heero as he leaned over me. He still had the blanket in his hands and looked like he was gonna smack me.

"Hee-chan!" I chimed sitting up with my biggest smile. "And I'd thought I'd been kidnap-"

I was instantly shut up by Heero's hand over my mouth and him giving me a cold glare. Obviously use of the nick name was a dumb idea... He was leaning over me once again this time pressing me to the bed. I felt myself blush hard as he let go and held a finger to his lips to tell me to shut the hell up... or maybe just to stifle myself. Either way the blush crossed my face and I began to remeber my nightmare. I suddenly felt myself tearing up and was surprised to find Heero gave me a concerned look rather than a taunting Haha- you little baby -look or a what- the- hell- is- wrong -with- you! look.

"What's wrong? " He asked quietly. I shook my head to tell him it was nothing.

"Are you sure?" He asked same tone but with a slight whisp of concern. I hesitated and then shook my head that yes I was sure. Unfortunately, he caught my hesitation and pulled me forward by the collar of my shirt.

"Tell Me." He said in a commanding voice.

"Zechs." I felt myself whimper. I didn't mean to say anything, but my explanation came out in that one word. Heero's eyes instantly went cold and he let me go. I fell back on the bed hard. I looked back up at Heero only to see him looking at me as if I were the plague. "Zechs." He said again still glaring at me making me feel like shit. I couldn't tell if he wanted me to elaborate on my explanation or not, but either way I just began crying like no other. My tears hit the brink and just came down like a flood gate. I tied to stop, but found that I couldn't. I just cried harder. I only lightened up when I felt myself pulled back toward Heero. He wrapped his arms around me and started shushing me and stroking my hair gently. He was gentle yet controlling at the same time. It felt comfortable. After awhile I stopped crying and just sat there and let Heero hold me. I couldn't figure out why he was being so nice, but at the moment I couldn't give a flying fuck. Being so close felt so right I just let my sheilds down and curled closer to Heero. He didn't seem to notice I'd stopped crying. He just held me tight and continued stroking my hair.

After a while I must've fallen asleep because sometime later I woke up once again. This time I found myself waking to an irritating beeping noise.

"What th' Hell? ...I dunt own an alarm clock... anymure.." I grumbled reaching around me for the source of the noise. I froze as I touched something smooth... Something that felt an awful lot like skin. Opening my eyes I nearly had the heart attack of a life time. There in bed next to me was Heero... asleep.

I could barely breathe. He looked ...well.. Hot! I can't really say angelic 'cuz... Well to know Heero is to know why. He looked more dangerous than safe even when sleeping... Although the softened look on his face did make him seem rather innocent. The rest of him is what gave him the dangerous air. His shirt was very much unbuttoned revealing much of his tan, toned chest and abs. The blanket drapped low around him stopping right above where the hem of his pants should be. His dark unruly hair seemed so sex tossed. It hung low over his eyelids which I knew in his sleeping spell held the beautiful cobalt blue eyes which could seem so deadly and yet so caring...

Being the irrasponsible baka I am, I turned off the alarm clock which had interrupted my dreams only to bring me to this much juicier oppurtunity. Deciding it was much to hot for a shirt I shirked it... Yes shirked is a word...you know to get rid of... nevermind. I then lay back down and slowly scooted myself toward Heero. His eyelids fluttereed lightly, but he thankfully did not wake. I then nuzzled my face into his chest, using him as a pillow, and let his warmth slip me back into my dreams.

Heero's POV

I woke up to the unfamiliar warmth of another beside me. Though I felt groggy I knew I needed to open my eyes to see where the warmth was coming from. As I began to open my eyes I recalled the previous nights events and instantly felt a blush cross my face. Even without opening my eyes I knew what was next to me... Duo. I opened my eyes to if he was awake yet or not.

Looking at him I could tell he definetly wasn't. He was curled up real close to me in a ball and was slightly drooling. At first I thought it was cute until I remembered two things: One. He's a GUY! Two. I'm a GUY! Do you get where this held me up? Even with these hang ups weighing on me I continued to watch the braided bakas chest rise and fall softly as he slept. He looked so innocent. He had the peaceful look of a child and he looked even cuter with the slight whisp of hair that hung lose from his braid and strayed across his face. I went to brush it away only to realize he was laying on one of my arms and holding the other like a stuffed animal. I would've any other time felt annoyed and shoved the baka away, but instead I found myself holding in a chuckle. Me trying to move had caused Duo to begin talking to himself in his sleep... Cute, yes... but still a baka.

"... uhm..ration cheetos?... no way Quat!.. need sugar... alcatrAZ! uhm..."

Yup, definetly a baka.

"good pie... yum.. drools"

I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of the pie I brought... under Quatres request of course!

"What kind of pie, Duo?" I asked wondering if he'd answer.

"...Uhn... Hee..ro..."

"What?" I asked wondering if he was responding or talking to himself.

"You're..."

"Yes? I'm what, Duo?"

"...lying on my braid.."

"Your braid?" That's a weird comment to-

"Could ya get off?

"Hm?" I then realized his eyes were opening and that this was a concious statement. I rolled slightly, unable to roll far seeing as Duo was still lying on one of my arms although he had let go of the other.

"Good morning, Hee-chan." He said cheerily as he pulled his braid from where I'd been laying on it a moment before. It was in the brief moment his arms came out from under the covers I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He'd been wearing one earlier...

"Duo where's your shirt?" I said forcing my voice to remain monotone and forcing myself to remain unchanged with a glare. Unfortunatly other parts of me weren't acting like I would've preferred making my voice strain as I spoke. I instantly knew the strain wouldn't go unnoticed seeing the cocerned look on Duo's face.

"What's wrong Heero? You feelin' ok?" He asked leaning over me with a concerned look heavy on his delicate features. I got to look for a second time at his body. Being so much closer I got an even better look. His pale skin was sleek with a very slight, but firm muscle build. He was just so unbelievably close.

"Heero?" He asked grabbing my face gently, but still strong enough to force me to look at him. I found myself looking into his deep amethyst eyes that had slight blue whisp in them. So deep, I could get lost. The next thing I knew he was kissing me.

Duo's POV

I barely realized what I was doing as I bet forward and moved his face so he'd look at me. I felt worried. As I turned Heero's face to look at him I instantly noticed more emotion on his face than I'd ever seen before. Looking into his eyes and feeling his warm breath I leaned down and kissed him. At first I was gentle, but got no response so I applied more force. I began to lick his lips trying to part them. When he still didn't respond I began to feel lost and slightly angry. I lay on top of him and began moving my hands through his soft messy hair.

"Heero..." I said in barely a whisper. He still didn't respond.

"Heero why don't you say something?" My voice was slowly getting louder. Still no response. Heero just sat there looking at me. "Hit me or push me away! Do something 'cuz if you don't I will!" I practically yelled. I felt like ripping off his shirt, but I decided against it. I then got up and turned to pick my shirt up heading for the door. I could feel my eyes tearing up and I didn't want him to see me crying. Suddenly I felt him tug on my hand and pull me back. He then put his arms around me from behind. I let him hold me even though I felt like hitting him and running. I was just glad he couldn't see my tears.

"Duo." He said quietly in my ear. I could feel him breathe in my ear and felt chills go through my whole body." Why do you do this to me?" He asked me in bearly a whisper.

"I could ask you the same question." I said still trying to keep from crying, but the urge felt so strong with him holding me and whispering in my ear. I started to shake as I felt another chill go through my body. Heero held me tighter as he felt me shake. He then turned me to face him.

He looked like he was going to say something, but instead he grabbed my cheek and leaned forward giving me a sharp kiss. I was shocked for a second, but then felt myself kiss back. As I did, I felt him slip his tounge inside my mouth. I balanced on my tiptoes to deepen the kiss and allow him easier reach, but as I did so I felt him lift me up into his arms. We continued to kiss as he lowered me onto the bed and he leaned over me.


	9. Chapter 9

Duo's POV

After not responding to my kiss this was the last thing I'd expected from Heero. He'd set me on the bed and began kissing me everywhere he could reach before returning to kissing me on the lips. I expected his kisses to be gentle and careful, but found they were quick and rough. His pace was rapidly speeding up. I tried to keep up, but I didn't know what I was doing so I just continued kissing him. He began groping me and I found he was reaching for my belt. I instantly stopped kissing back and moved my hands to stop him. With that movement I expected him to stop, but found that he instead took both my hands in one of his own and pinned them above my head. He then continued unlatching my belt with his free hand and teeth.

"Heero...stop." I said unbelieving what he was doing. He ignored me. I tried to pull my hands away, but found it was useless. I then got angry as I felt him undoing my pants. "Let go, yuy." I said pulling my hands harder from his grip, but I still couldn't break free. I thought I was gonna explode when all of a sudden I felt a slight sensation rise through my body. "Oh god..." I heard myself moan as the sensation rippled through my body again. It was then I felt Heero's grip on my hands disappear as his hands began to once again grope me. I soon found my hands lookin' for something to grab onto as the sensations came quicker. I found Heero's head and laced my hands through his thick messy locks. All my senses seemed to be waning. I couldn't remember why I'd been fighting back until I heard Heero speak.

"Hn. I knew you'd begin to enjoy it. There you got some of what you wanted, right?" He said with a light smirk that sent waves of anger through my body. Before I knew what I was doing I'd pushed heero off me and hit him hard in the face. I then put my pants back on ignoring the painful bulge that didn't want them back on. I then grabbed my shirt, threw it on quickly, and turned to glare at Heero.

"Yuy you are a bastard and the next time you try that, I'll fix you... permanently." I growled warningly before turning to the door and heading out. My tough exterior only lasted to the next block then I began involuntarily shaking. I didn't cry though. I was mad at myself. Heero had done that against my will and I had enjoyed it! He was worse than Zechs... No... Not worse than Zechs... Never...

"I told him no." I said to myself as I wondered my way home. I wasn't exactly sure where I was and began to feel like shit as it started to become dark.

" Goddamnit! What the hell! Does the world have a vendetta against me or something!" I yelled as I walked through a park that I'd never been in before. I was freezing my ass off and had no clue where the hell I was. I was about to try a different route when I noticed some men chasing a girl. I watched closely soon realizing they were carrying some kind of weapons... guns.

One of the men caught the girl and smacked her hard across the face. He then threw her to the ground and began yelling at her while the other two men watched. I instantly ran at him and hit him hard in the face. " Run, girl!" I yelled hitting him again this time sending him onto the pavement. She scurried to her feet looking at me.

"What the Hell do yas think you're doin, kid!" One of the men yelled as he swung at me. I ducked and swung back. As I sent him flyin' back I answered.

"I'm kickin your sorry ass." I said with a smirk and a glare. "Obviously."

"Kid, you're dead!" the bigger one said as he got up. He took a swing at my face. I dodged by inches realizing a little too late he had a knife in his hand. I felt a sharp pain as the knife made a shallow cut in my cheek. I decided to watch the guy more carefully and not fall for that trick again. As I started at the man again I heard a small scream from the small girl behind me. One of the men was trying to catch her again. "Damn it girl! I told you to run!" I yelled turning to help her again. I then felt an arm wrap around my neck from behind. It was the man with the knife.

"You're about to pay street urchin." The man hissed in my ear. I didn't struggle. I instead focused on the girl. She seemed familiar.

"Why the hell didn't you run when I told you to! " I yelled at her as one of the other men grabbed her. The third man walked over and hit me hard in the face.

"Leave Duo alone!" I heard the girl yell.

"It's nice to see you again." The bastard said as he hit me again.

"Please leave him alone!" I heard the girl yell again. She then kicked her captor and began running toward me.

"Run!" I yelled giving her a pleading look. She hesitated and then did as she was told. One of the men ran after her as the man before me hit me again.

"If the girl gets away you'll regret it, Duo. You owe me enough as it is."

"I don't owe you shit." I glared at him wondering what he was talking about. I recieved another blow to the face for that comment. I felt my lip split and a trail of blood ooze down my bruised jaw.

"Oh, but you do. And more than you're worth I might add. Yur nothin but a little bitch." The man said with a sneer as he hit me again.

"Don't call me any of your mom's pet names, ya bastard" I shot back with a smirk. The smirk quickly disappeared as my words earned me a quick gut punch. I keeled over slightly and felt like I was gonna throw up.

"You're the only bastard here, Duo. I knew my father. That's more than I can say for you." he said coldly. I felt myself go slightly paler at this comment. That was true, but how could he know?

"What the hell! What do ya think **you** know about me?" I asked pissed off wanting to know.

"Everything." He responded pulling me toward him by the braid.

Heero's POV

As Duo ran out of the front door I moved toward the phone and called Quatre. I don't know why. I just felt I should tell him what had happened before he heard it from Duo. I wouldn't tell him too much. Just enough so that Duo wouldn't have much to say that Quatre wouldn't already know.

Ring Ring Rin-

"Winner speaking." Came Quatre's voice.

"Hn. It's me." I answered.

"Oh Heero!" Quatre said surprised. "What's happening?"

"Quatre I think I messed up." I said before I realized what I was doing. This wasn't what I'd planned on saying.

"Messed up?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I made a move on Duo." I said my voice monotone as always.

"Oh..." Quatre said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing you haven't done." I said. I knew this would keep him from asking too many questions about what I did.

"That doesn't narrow it too much..." I heard another voice say in the background.

"I don't know what you're implying..." He said with a slightly embarrassed squeek to his tone and a quick cough as he shushed the person in the background. "How did he react?" He asked me with another short cough.

"He ran off."

"What! When! " Quatre asked loudly.

"About five minu-"

" He could get in trouble! Go find him now!" Quatre said in a concerned demanding voice. "If you fail to find him, you'll have to deal with both me and Elizabeth!" He said threatiningly. 'Not much of a threat.' I thought to myself.

"Hn." I muttered in response.

"Heero! Duo has a health issue! Go find him!" Quatre yelled. "I know with you he'll at least be safe... er...Just go find him!"

"Hn. Fine" I said hanging up without any further comments. Although his threats didn't hold much danger I decided I should at least talk to Duo. I grabbed a jacket and headed out the door hoping finding the baka wouldn't be too hard.

I had barely walked three blocks when a firey red headed girl ran head long into me. She then grabbed onto me and hid behind me. I normally would've asked her what she was doing, but barely two seconds later she was followed by a tall bald man in a black jacket with a gun. He spotted the girl and held the gun up, aiming at me.

"Give me the girl or I'll shoot you." He said moving close enough for me to be able to reach out and grab him and I did. I kicked the gun out of his hand and grabbed him by the neck. I then hit him in the throat and threw him to the ground.

"Try to touch me or the girl again and I'll kill you." I said picking up the gun, pocketing and turning back to the girl. He made a motion to move so I stomped down hard on his head into the pavement. He ceased moving. I then checked his pulse and was half pleased, halfdispleased to find he was just knocked out and not dead.

"You're free to go now." I said as I turned away from the girl and began to walk away. I was irritated to find that instead of running away she ran up and grabbed my arm trying to pull me in a different direction.

"You need to come with me!""She pleaded.

"You'll be fine." I answered.

"I know, but ya need to come so you can help my friend! He's in trouble! Please!" She pleaded.

"You have a friend who's also in trouble?" I asked wondering if I should help or look for Duo.

"Yes! Duo saved me, but he's still back there! Please help him!" She pleaded again With that said I turned and looked at her.

"Duo?" I asked.

"Yeah! He's my friend and he's in trouble! Please help him!" She continued to plead, still tugging on my arm. I froze a moment. I then nodded and she began to run in the direction she had come from.

"C'mon! Hurry or Duo'll die!"

Duo's POV

"Everything? You don't know jack shit about me! Let the fuck go of me you prick or else I swear to God I'll kick yur ass!" I yelled spitting in his face. He let go of my braid and recoiled, wiping the spit out of his face. I expected to get hit again, but was surprised when he just sneered at me.

"Same ol' Duo, huh?" He said vindictivly. I didn't know what to say so I decided to just glare at him and wait for more detail.

"I can see you haven't lost your pride or your guts so why have you been in hiding so long?" Looking me over he frowned which pissed me off. "There's something not right about you..." He said carefully still watching me.

"Yeah." I agreed with a smile. "How can one person possibly look this hot, right? I'm a just a sinner leading lost lambs like you into the Hell which is me." I said sarcastically giving a slight wink. Once again the response I recieved wasn't the one I expected. He grabbed my braid and pulled me toward him once again. This time he planted a kiss on my lips. I would've fought back, but the action felt too familiar to fight. His tongue passed into my mouth and he began to play with my tongue. I knew he was messing with me, but I played back and found I was reluctant to let it go when he slowed to pull it out.

"We already settled that once before, remember? You're the sacrificial lamb, not the other way around." He said with a small smirk giving me a familiar wink as he pulled away. "Anyway C'mon." The guy said signaling me to follow him.

I was about to ask him how I could with his thug holding a knife to my neck when I realized his grip on my neck was gone and it had been replaced by a small discomfort on my wrist. What! When had that happened!

"You bastard!" I yelled as I indignantly struggled with the cuffs.

"What? You didn't honestly think that kiss was for old times sake, did you?" He said with a taunting smile as we turned down a dark alley.

"I don't know what old times yur talk'n about..." I muttered turning away. I didn't like the familiar way he spoke to me. It felt right, but it unhinged me at the same time. In fact I think that's exactly what unhinged me. It felt too familiar!

"Come now Duo, don't be like that." He said walking back toward me and lifting my chin.

"What do you want from me ya bastard?" I hissed trying to make him back off.

"Say my name and quit with the insults Duo. I know you far too well for them to have any real effect." He said with a soft smile. His smile made me want to say his name, but I didn't know it. I watched him as he ran his hand through his short blonde hair waiting for a response. I kept trying to recall him, but I just got frustrated and angry.

"No! Fuck off ya bastard!" I yelled pulling my face out of his grip. I then turned to run, but got smacked to the ground by the the man behind us. The man then pointed his gun at me as the blonde walked towards me again.

"Back down, Iba. Duo'll behave." The blonde said lifting me back to my feet. "Right Duo?" I looked away once again not wanting to make eye contact.

"You're the one who screwed me over... There is no reason for you to be so rude to me." The blonde said as he tried to get me to look at him. "This isn't my fault so don't act like it is. You know perfectly well why I have to have you handcuffed... "

"No! I fuck'n don't know why! I don't even know you! Let me go and leave me the hell alone!" I practically shrieked in his face.

"What the hell are you talkin' about Duo?" The blonde asked raising his voice slightly. "You've known me for years. We've known eachother... We're friends, blood brothers, fellow outcast, we're everything. You've told me everything about you and I to you! I don't know what game you're playing at, but lay off. We don't have time for this."

"I'm not play'n any games. I don't remember you, I don't know your name, I don't know any of the shit you've been sayin nor do I understand it so leave me alone already. When I helped that girl I didn't plan on getting a life I don't remember being beaten into me, so back the fuck off!" I growled backing myself against a wall. I felt like crying or beating the shit out of something, but I didn't feel like letting a stranger who actually knows me when I don't know him watch me breakdown...GRRR! Whatever! I just didn't feel like having the jackass comfort me becauase I knew he would, but I didn't know why...

"You really don't recognize me?" The blonde said looking slightly horror stricken.

"No... I don't. I'm suffering from amnesia. I can't remember anything from before up to six months ago." I said quietly as I felt myself slowly calming down. After a brief second the blonde seemed to regather his composure and spoke carefully.

"Since you don't remember me. My names Solo. You were-

"Wait! You're Solo!" I asked surprised.

"Yes." He said carefully. "Do you remember me now?" He asked almost hopefully.

"No, but the Nuns used to tell me I use to talk all about you!" I said trying to recall every conversation about Solo I'd ever had with any of the nuns.

"Nuns?" He asked confused. "I know you don't mean the Maxwell Church so-

"Yeah. Apparently I'd been stay'n in a church a little way away from here for a couple of months before I lost my memory." I said looking Solo over. "You're not what I expected." I said slightly frowning. Solo frowned too and then smiled a little.

"Sorry... I guess I changed quite a bit compared to you. You look as good as ever." I felt a slight blush cross my face making him smile a little. I found I liked his smile and blushed a little more.

"I didn't mean you looked bad." I said before being cut off.

"Do you know how it happened? The loss of your memory I mean..." He asked.

"Well..." I hesitated. "I'd been missing for three days and on the third evening I'd been found down an alleyway unconcious and covered in half washed away blood. The doctors said whoever attacked me must've purposely dealt me repeated blows to the head." I said feeling lost at the those thoughts. "I don't even know if I had my virginity taken away, if I was fucked for the millionth time, or if I just had the shit beat outta me. I was bruised and swelling everywhere not to mention it had rained two of the nights I'd been thought to have been in the alleyway so the doctors couldn't really tell much of what had happened. "

"You mean they think you were raped?" Solo asked shaking slightly. He looked pissed.

"Yeah." I said shrugging my shoulders acting as if it were no big deal. "Oh well. I guess I'll find out the truth if I ever get my memory back." I said staring at Solo. He didn't say anything so I decided it was time I asked questions.

"Did you know me well?"

"Yeah."

"Were we friends?"

"Yes. The best..."

"Did I do drugs?"

"No... Not a once."

"Was I slut?" Solo looked away from me.

"No."

"A fag?"

" Why would you ask that?... hm... No. You were not a fag... you-

"A murderer?"

Solo slowly lifted his head and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't degrade yourself this way Duo." Solo said staring into my eyes.

I felt my heart skip a beat and panicked. "Was I or not! Did I ever fuck'n kill someone!" I felt as if I knew I'd have to force it from him to get a straight answer.

"You were Shinigami." Solo responded quietly. "You struck only those who deserved death. You are-

"A murderer." I responded quietly.

I could feel everything insided me go cold. I had brought death and trouble to so many in people in my past. I knew it. Solo's words had just confirmed what I knew to be true. I had never felt quite right being around happy people. I always felt like I was bringing them down no matter how I acted.

"I'm messed up. Even Heero told me I brought him pain. I blamed him when it was my fault. I pushed him too hard and then got angry with him for my mistake." I muttered.

"Quit it Duo." Solo said quietly moving closer to me. I could feel myself tearing up.

"No! Back the fuck away! I'm messed up ok!" I yelled trying to kick him away.

"Shut the fuck up!" Solo yelled slapping me in the face, sending me to the ground.

I was about to say something when all of a sudden I heard a loud thump behind me. Solo was looking behind me in surprise. I turned in time to see Ibi on the ground and Heero moving toward Solo. Heero took one glance in my direction and instantly jumped on Solo and hit him hard in the face. He then reared his fist back and began hitting him again and again. I instantly began screaming.

"Quit it Heero! Quit it! You'll kill him!"

Fck this and F#ck that! Wow! I dropped the F-bomb a lot! I got in an angry mood when writing this due to schoolwork overload... Damn eduacational system! Self is stupid So leave us be!... Yuppers! . More writing soon to come! Sorry if this chap was any sort of let down for those of you who were expecting more to happen, but seeing as this is my first fic... I'm goin' all the way with it! Booyah!

Five minutes later:

**_Well folks... What'chya think? Should I continue or leave my story to rot?_ **

**I know!**

_**What? Voice in my head...**_

**Have the characters do a chameo!**

**ummmm... I-**

**Duo: Hey guys!**

**Heero follows behind glaring and staring daggers into the back of Duo's head.**

**Heero: Omae o korosu...**

**Duo: Aww come on Hee-chan... play nice! He's just mad 'cuz I made him come. **

**Heero: Hn.**

**EmoCloud: Don't worry Heero will play with you in the next skit... BWAHAHAHA! ...O sorry Cough cough ...must be catchin' a cold**

**Duo: Yay! Hee-chan's gonna play with me! You should have that cold looked at...**

**(more maniacal laughter)**

**Heero's eye twitches slightly**

**Heero: Kuso.**

Stay tuned for more exciting plot twist! BWAHAHA!


	10. Chapter 10

Heero's POV

I'd almost walked past the alleyway until I heard Duo's voice yelling something. I turned and looked down the alleyway just in time to see a blonde boy a little older than myself yell at Duo as he smacked him hard in the face. Duo had barely hit the ground and I was in action. I nailed the man with the gun behind Duo and started for the next guy. I looked over at Duo as I passed by him. He looked on the brink of tears and had a blackish purple mark under his eye along with a couple more on his neck and a busted lip.

"Bastard." I muttered to myself. I turned back to face the blonde in front of me and jumped on him. I then proceded to beat him sensless. I just kept hitting him over and over. I could hear Duo yelling something, but I wasn't paying any attention. It wasn't until I felt someone come behind me and put there arms over my neck that I stopped hitting the blonde. As I moved to lose their grip on my neck I realized it wasn't a grip, it was a binding. I turned only to come face to face with Duo. He looked slightly angry and pathetic at the sametime. I stood up and slightly lifted him with me as I did so. I stopped when I remembered I was taller and his arms were still bound around my neck. He gave me a shocked put-me-down! look. I then picked him up the short distance so he could move his arms from around my neck. To my surprise he didn't.

"Duo. Lift your arms over my head so I can put you down." I said in a monotone. He merely shook his head.

"Duo." I said in a threatining tone.

"I can't let go." He said quietly.

"Yes you can. I already explained this." I said going to lift his arms over my head for him.

"No." He said in a serious tone. "If I let go you'll hurt Solo."

"Solo?" I asked. Duo merely pointed to the blonde behind me. I turned to see him getting up, staring at us. I turned back to Duo waiting for an explanation.

"He's my friend." Duo said with a slight smile. I frowned at Duo and then sent Solo a glare.

"Since when do friends hit their friends?" I asked in a semi sarcastic tone with a glare, but still monotone non the less.

"Who are you to judge?" Solo asked in a bitter tone as he spit out some blood.

"I'm-" I started to say, but I was halted.

"This is Heero Yuy. He's my friend." Duo said quickly as he covered my mouth with his hand. I don't know why he would considering I'm more likely to beat the shit out of the guy than I am to say something rude. I got a glare from Solo and got really pissed.

"You claim to be his friend and rag on me? Like you're one to talk Yuy... You blame your problems on Duo. You're an asshole and a hypocrite." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

I would kill the guy, but I'd have a hard time holding Duo up and beating the shit out of Solo at the same time. Besides I'd have to deal with Quatres rants later on if he found out. I instead ignored the comment and turned my back on him. As I began to walk away, Duo quickly let go of my mouth and changed his position so he could hold onto me better . I then started to walk back up toward the street.

"Sorry Solo! I gotta go!" Duo yelled back with a semi smile. "I'll see ya around though!"

I looked down at Duo and then turned around. The bruises from that guy would be there a while...

"Ever hit Duo again and you will regret it. Omae o korosu." I said simply before turning around and continuing to walk away.

"O-my what?" Duo asked looking up at me with a confused face. "What's that mean?"

"Omae o korosu. I told him I'd kill him. That's all." I said as I turned down another back street.

"Oh..." Duo said with a slight blush. "Umm... Hee-chan... Where are we goin'?" Duo asked in a confused tone as he looked around. "This area doesn't seem familiar..."

"A hotel." I answered in a low grunt.

I nearly dropped Duo with the way he reacted. He went to smack me and seeing as his hands were still bound behind my head he instead gave me a sharp tug to the back of my neck. I could feel the metal slightly break skin.

"Kuso! What was that for?" I asked in an angry tone.

"You're a prick! You're trying to rape me again!" Duo almost yelled as he struggled in my grip.

"Shut up or I swear you'll regret it." I said with a glare dark enough to shut him up. I then turned another corner and headed toward a small hotel.

Duo's POV

"O-my what? What's that mean?" I asked as Heero carried me carefully down another empty alley.

"Omae o korosu. I told him I'd kill him. That's all." Heero said in a low voice.

"Oh..." I said as he took a deep breath. I could feel myself blush. The guy had the tall, dark, and handsome hero thing goin' for him and here I was the one in his arms instead of some damsel in disterss. It felt sorta nice.

"Umm... Hee-chan... Where are we goin'?" I asked as I began looking around and realized we weren't heading towards either of our homes. "This area doesn't seem familiar..." I said hoping he'd realize I still don't know my way around this town yet.

"A hotel." Was the only response that he gave me. I instantly freaked out. I mean here I was thinkin' how lucky I was that Heero was takin' such good care of me... And he just didn't want damged goods! I went to give him a swift smack to the face, but instead felt the cuffs cut my wrist and the back of his neck as I made the yanking motion.

"Kuso! What was that for?" Heero yelled in an angry tone.

"You're a prick! You're trying to rape me again!" I almost yelled back as I struggled to get out of Heero's grip. I was stopped by strong arms pulling me back tightly.

"Shut up or I swear you'll regret it." Heero told me with a glare. I froze instantly. The guy was after all very scary when he gave such looks. As I settled back down in his arms, Heero turned a corner, and headed towards a small hotel with a sign in the front that said "Mi Amor". The little store next to it was a small hair salon with a sign in the front that said "Curl Up and Dye." 'Really classy...' I thought to myself as I glanced around at the other shops down the street.

"Oh nice..." I muttered to myself as Heero entered the hotel with me in tow and walked up to the counter. The man standing behind it seemed preoccupied so he told me quietly to hold onto his neck tightly. He then quickly took off his jacket the best he could and rapped it around me without dropping me and told me to fake sleep. He then turned back to the counter and coughed to attract the mans attention.

"Oh sorry to keep you waiting sir! I didn't hear you come in." Came a very loud and honestly surprised voice. I knew he was telling the truth, Heero was honestly very quiet.

"We need a room for the night." I heard Heero say quietly as he stroked my hair gently. I feigned sleep and nestled slightly into Heero's shirt hoping the man couldn't see the bruises I was sure were apparent on my face.

"Oh! Ok...She must be worn out poor thing..." The man said as he lowered his voice.

"We've been running around all day." Heero responded quietly. "What do you have available?" He asked.

"We have a single, a queen, and a couple of doubles. The single is $45. The queen is $85 and a double is $65."

"I'll take the queen." Heero said as he carefully juggled me in one of his arms while reaching for his wallet.

After paying and saying good night to the man Heero began to carry me up a flight of stairs. I opened my eyes and peeked around as he entered what I was sure to be our room. The room was a lot nicer than I thought it would be. The room was decorated in forest colors and paintings. The bed was about the size of the one I had at Eli's and had a green comforter. Heero gently set me on the bed and looked around the room for a second. He then turned back around and looked at me.

"Get undressed." He said as he looked at me.

"What! Hell no!" I shrieked.

"Shut up Duo. Just do it." Heero said sending me a glare.

"Why the hell should I!" I yelled earning myself yet another glare.

"Do it or I'll do it for you." Heero said moving toward me.

"Fine!" I yelled moving away from him. As I started to unbutton my jacket Heero headed into the bathroom and came out with a robe.

"When your done put this on so you don't get sick." Heero said handing me the blue robe.

"What?" I asked honestly confused.

"Those clothes are wet and torn up. This is clean. Wear it." Heero said as if I were slow.

"Oh." I said as I attempted to pull my jacket off. "Damn handcuffs." I muttered to myself as I fussed about with my clothes.

Heero just stared at me as I fumbled about.

"Heero do ya think ya can help me here." I asked annoyed as I tried to pull the cuffs off.

Heero walked over to me and grabbed my hands. He pulled them up so he could look at them a little better. After a minute he seemed to decide something and left the room. I watched him as he left the room. He looked pissed off.

"Heero! Where are ya goin'!"I asked.

"To get the key." Heero grunted out sounding rather pissed.

"Heero get back over here!" I yelled running out of the room after him and grabbing him the best I could. I then pulled him back into the room not that he really fought me. I then closed the door behind us and glared at him. "You're not going to beat Solo up to get the key."

"How do you propose we get those cuffs off you then?" Heero asked as I tugged again at my jacket seeing if I could just rip the damn thing off. I could feel myself shivering.

"I don't know. We'll just have to pick the lock or something." I muttered as I looked up at Heero. I nearly jumped as he moved toward me pulling my face toward him. I felt his hands braiding through my hair. I don't know why I did it, but as his fingers began lacing through my hair, I leaned forward on my tip toes and kissed him. For a second he didn't seem to responded, but then I felt his tongue on my lips working to get my mouth open. I parted my lips to give him access.. I felt him backing us up and we fell back on the bed. I moved my hands up over his head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Heero paused a second to look at me and then continued to kiss me. I could feel him pulling my hands backup over my head.

"Heero... I don't wanna.." I panted slightly as I pulled away a little.

"Shh..." Heero simply responded as he leaned forward to continue the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing I felt Heero let go of my hands and move his hands down my body in the same way he had earlier. He slipped his hand under my shirt and I shuttered slightly as he traced his fingers over my abs. I could feel him pulling my jacket off and lifting my shirt. We parted for a few seconds so he could remove the shirt. He then kissed me lightly on the lips and moved down my neck. I could feel him kissing all the spots that were sore. As he kissed my stomach and began to unbutton my pants I moaned slighlty. I could feel my pants tighting even as they loosened at the hem. He kept kissing lower and lower and I began to panic. I couldn't decide what I wanted anymore. I laced my hands through his hair bracing myself for whatever may come and was surprised to find my hands were free to move.

"Heero... what happened to the cuffs?" I asked sitting up slightly. I felt dazed.

"I removed them." Heero said sitting up and staring at me like I was an idiot.

"I know that, but how?" I asked rubbing my hands where the cuffs had bound them.

"You had a couple of bobbypins in your hair so I worked on it while you kissed me." Heero said continuing to look at me like this was something obvious.

"So that's why you kissed me!" I asked feeling slightly pissed off.

"I was just looking for a bobbypin in your hair. You kissed me." Heero said as he moved off the bed and moved toward the bathroom.

"If you didn't want me kissin' ya, then why'd ya kiss back!" I asked challenging him. I could feel myself getting more annoyed by the second. Heero stopped and looked at me.

"It was the best way to keep you quiet and get you out of those clothes. Qautre would be upset if anything happened to you." He said with a slight shrug.

"What! You-"

"Get changed." Heero ordered as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. After a minute I could hear the water starting and knew he was taking a shower. Deciding he might take a while I moved to the phone on the bedside table and called Quatre. After a few minutes of ringing, someone finally answered.

"Hello." Came an oddly familiar voice.

"Uh... Hiya is Q there?" I asked trying to place the voice of the person on the other end.

"Oh. Hang on Duo." The voice said. I could hear some whining as Quatre came to the phone.

"Quatre speaking."

"Hey Quat! How ya doin'!" I asked enthusiastically.

"Duo! Are you ok! Where are you! Did Heero find you? Do you want me to come get you!" Quatre asked quickly in a concerned voice.

"Chill Q-bean. I'm fine!" I said trying to calm Quatre.

"Where are you Duo?" Quatre asked still concerned.

"More importantly... who answered the phone? She sounded cute... What exactly were you doing that made ya unable to answer the phone yourself?" I asked in a suggestive questioning tone.

"Duo! What exactly are you implying!" Quatre said in a highpitched voice.

"Nothing much..." I paused to hold back a slight laugh at Quatre's reaction.. "Hey Cat... Uh... Me and Heero are at a hotel called mi amore or somethin', ya think ya can come get us?" I asked as I heard Heero comin' outta the shower.

"It's Heero and I..." Quatre corrected me with a laugh.

"That's what I said!" I whined defensively.

"And yes, I will come get you. Give me twenty minutes." Quatre said as he said something to the person on the other end.

"Ok Q! We're room 7. See ya soon." I said as I hung up. I then took my pants off and slipped on the blue robe Heero had gotten me earlier. I had just tied it when Heero came out of the bathroom in a purple robe similar to mine. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Nice robe..." I said barely holding back the laughter.

"Hn." Heero said moving to grab a newspaper from the bedside drawer. He then sat down and began reading. I just stared at him for a moment before sitting on the bed beside him.

"Ya coulda taken the blue robe ya know..." I said figurin' he was angry about the color.

"The blue one is thicker and I don't need you passing out again. Besides I figured you'd want to keep some of your manhood." Heero said monotone without even lookin' at me.

"What's that suppose to mean!" I asked defensively.

"Hn. You don't need to get sick in your condition." Heero grunted still looking at the newspaper.

"No the part about my man- Hey wait! What condition?" I asked surprised.

"Quatre told m-" Heero started as I cut him off.

"What the Hell! How the hell does Quatre know!" I yelled standing up. I looked at Heero, but he didn't look up or respond."The orphanage probably told Eli! Damn't! This is soo not cool!" I whined throwing myself back down on the bed. I looked over at Heero. He still wasn't responding.

"So what're ya lookin' at that's soo intrestin'?" I asked leaning over Heero to look at the paper. He pushed me away and threw the newspaper back on the nightstand.

"What was that for!" I asked as Heero glared at me.

"Hn. Nothing." Heero said continuing to glare at me.

"Don't glare at me ya prick! I haven't-"

"Damare Baka!" Heero yelled as he he sat up and turned to face me.

"Dama baka? What the hell does that mean?" I asked wondering if he was gonna hit me.

"I told you to shut up. That's all... That doesn't matter though. You called Quatre, right?" Heero said moving toward the bathroom.

"Uh..Yeah.. So?" I asked waiting for a response.

"Good. I won't have to watch you anymore." Heero said as he came out the bathroom fully dressed.

"I never said I needed a fuck'n babysitter! So what the hell are ya talk'n about!" I yelled sending Heero my own glare.

"It was Quatres request that I find and look after you. After today I plan not to come into contact with you again." He sais simply as he began moving toward the door.

"What! Fine! Leave then! Don't ever talk to me again! I don't give a damn!" I yelled and began pushing him toward the door. He turned and looked at me like he was going to hit me, but instead grabbed me and pulled me toward him. I grabbed onto his shirt. I could feel myself shaking.

"I hate you... You're a bastard..." I muttered.

"Shh. Quit crying Duo." Heero said pushing my head into his shirt.

"Shut up Yuy! I'm not crying!" I said pushing myself away from him. I rubbed my eye with the sleeve of the robe realizing he was right. I was crying... again. I moved toward the bed and sat back down.

"Yes you are baka." Heero said with a semi smirk that quickly disappeared. "Clean youreself up. Quatre will be here in a few minutes. You don't want him to see you like this. He'll worry." He said turning away. While his back was turned I quickly grabbed the newspaper he'd been reading and shoved it under my jacket to grab later.

"Yeah..." I finally said agreeing with Heero. I checked to make sure he hadn't caught me. I found he was still keeping from looking at me. "Are ya gonna ignore me?" I asked wanting to know.

"Yes." Heero said seriously. I knew he was telling the truth and it hurt.

"Heero... I-" I had to look away to contain myself. "Why Heero?" I asked truly confused about what I was feeling.

"I'm engaged. You're just a distraction." Heero said in a bitter tone that left me feeling like I'd just broken a rib or something. I couldn't even manage to speak. It hurt.

"I should leave now." Heero said turning back to look at me.

With that said I looked at Heero and grinned. "That's fine with me! It's hard bein' around someone so grumpy and serious all the time." It hurt to say, but if Heero was going to be like this... I didn't know how else to react.

Heero seemed slightly taken back by my behavior, but just nodded his head and left. I then went into the bathroom and took a shower careful to take care of all my cuts and bruises. I knew Heero would be right about Quatre's reaction if he saw me like this.

About fifteen minutes later I was out dressed and braiding my hair when I heard a knock at the door.

"Duo?" Came a voice from the other side.

"Hold on! Just a sec..." I called as I finished my braid and came to the door. I walked to the door and was greeted by a young man I knew to be one of Q's drivers.

"Master Quatre is waiting for you out in the vehicle." He said as he turned to lead me. We walked down the stairs and through the front lobby. As we passed through the lobby the man from behind the desk looked up and waved.

"You feeling any better miss?" the man asked with a kind a smile. I stopped and turned trying to think what I should do... I tightened the grip on my jacket and nodded hoping he wouldn't notice my lack of chest.

"Thank you." I said in the most feminine voice I could manage. I'd get less questions from him this way. As I turned back to the driver he gave me a strange look. We then continued out the door.

"Miss? Do you usually play the part of a woman?" The driver asked with a bit of a laugh as he led me to a limo out on the main road.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said with a slight smirk. Q's driver just laughed and got in the front seat.

When I opened the backdoor to the limo I was surprised to be greeted by not just Quatre, but Trowa and the red haired girl from earlier. Before I could say anything I felt a brick thrown at my side and begin strangling my lower intestines... I looked down after slightly regaining the ability to breathe again and found the red haired girl had plastered herself to me!

"Duo! I've missed you so much!" The girl said as I felt one lung collapse and my kidney fail.

"Um... Nice to cya again too?" I said lookin' back at Q. He just gave me a smile and nodded toward the girl.

"This is Catherine. Heero sent her my way. She says she knows you from the streets." He said as he tapped lightly on Catherines shoulder. "I think you should reintroduce yourself."

Catherine stared at him for a second and then turned back to me with a big smile on her face.

"The name is Catherine Bloom and you're Duo Maxwell! We've already met." She said with a small laugh. "Don't you remember me from the orphanage?" She asked when I gave her a questioning shrug. As I said nothing and continued to stare at her, her jaw dropped slightly. "You really don't remember me?" She asked unbelieving.

"Yeah... I can't remember anything before..." I went quiet. I didn't really feel like having everyone and their brother know about my problem. I didn't know what to say when Quatre cut in.

"Duo got in a car accident last week and bumped his head a little that's all. No need to worry though. He'll remember things soon enough." Q said with a soft smile. She looked back at me and nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear about your misfortune." Catherine said to me quietly. I could tell she was concerned and trying to hide it...She looked a lot younger than she must really be escpecially with a pitiful sympathetic smile pasted on her delicate features.

"Perhaps we should all get in now?" I heard Q say. I then watched as Trowa pulled Catherine into the limo and signaled for me to do the same. As I climbed in I gave one of my manic grins.

"Hey Q, can I stay at your place tonight?" I asked still grinning.

"Sure Duo. Just let us drop Trowa and Catherine off." Q said with an enthusiastic grin.

Later that evening

It had taken Quatre and me about fifteen minutes to convince Eli I should stay "another" night at Q's before she finally gave in and said I could. Damn am I glad Q covered for me. We both hugged Eli and thanked her. Afterwords I ran to my room and grabbed one of my still unpacked bags and followed Q down the road to his house.

After about five minutes we reached the house and headed up to Q's room. Looking around I was impressed. Q had a king sized bed, a big screen tv, a computer, and tons of other fancy gear scattered neatley around his room! Even though his room was all teched out it was still not a modern looking room. The room was done in an arabian style with silk and brightly colored cloth everywhere.I threw my stuff in a random corner and jumped onto the bed.

"Wow Q-man! Your room is awesome! Ya compensating for something!" I laughed as I rolled around on the smooth silken sheets. Quatre laughed as well and shook his head.

"Did you bring your own pajamas?" Q asked as he moved to a tall chest of drawers.

"Of course!" I said as I undressed until I was clad only in boxers and a t-shirt.

"You're funny Duo!" Quatre said as he laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused. Q just stared at me.

"Is that really what you wear to bed?" he asked me disbelievingly.

"Well What do you wear?" I asked feeling slightly insulted. Of course the insult was washed away the second Q pulled out a white nightgown.

"Ya gotta be kidd'n me!" I laughed rolling around on Q's bed. "You really wear that!" I coughed out on the brink of tears.

Quatre just blushed and nodded as he turned his back on me, took off his vest and unbuttoned his shirt to get changed. He was beet red... Poor guy. I had turned to the tv and had began looking for the remote. After a couple of seconds of looking around and not finding one I turned back to Quatre to ask where it might be. I was shocked to see scars on his back for some brief seconds before his night gown was thown over his head and covered them. He then went to pull his pants off from under the gown. I turned away and continued looking for the remote thankful he hadn't noticed I'd seen.

When he was done changing I felt him sit on the bed beside me and laugh. I turned around to see what was so funny.

"Duo what are you doing?" Quatre asked with a curious look.

"Look'n for the remote." I said sending a mock glare around the room. "I think it's hiding from me." This comment earned me another laugh from Q who turned to his nightstand and picked up the fruit of my search.

"Oh... Didn't think to look there!" I said grinning as I rubbed the back of my head.

**EmoCloud: Whatch'ya think! My stories turning out to be like a puzzle and only I know where the peices go! BWAHAHA! (stops as a cough echoes around the room) Who's there! **

**(Turns around only to see Heero, Duo, and Quatre)**

**Heero: What are you doing baka?raises eyebrow**

**EmoCloud: Me?nervously**

**Heero: Are there any other bakas here?sarcastic**

**Duo: You call me a baka... confused**

**Heero: Hn.looks away**

**Duo: You're so mean! You always treat me bad! WAH! turns around and hugs Quatre**

**Quatre: Be nice Heero... There there Duo...**

**Heero: Bakas...**

**EmoCloud: Don't worry Duo things'll get better!**

**Duo: Nuh-uh!**

**EmoCloud: Yu-huh!**

**Duo: Nuh-uh! How would you know anyway?**

**EmoCloud: Easy, I'm the author! Bwahaha!**

**Duo: Yay!**

**EmoCloud: Maniacal grin**

**(Heero and Quatre back away slowly)**


	11. Chapter 11

Duo's Pov

After watching a little Peacemaker, Q walked to the bed mumbling how sad it was for one of the characters not being able to see his love because of others opinions. I smiled at his good natured pity for the characters. He's too nice for his own good sometimes...

We had barely gotten in bed when Quatre sat back up and turned to face me. He looked upset.

"What's wrong Cat?" I asked hoping it was nothing I'd done.

"Duo...I have something to tell you." Quatre faltered as he looked me in the eyes.

"What is it?" I asked gently. I could tell it had to be something bad. He was shaking slightly.

"Well it's just- well the show made me think t-that maybe I should tell you! Duo... I... Duo I'm gay..." Quatre said looking like he was gonna cry.

"Wha!" I said caught off guard. Quatre looked down at his hands and sniffled a bit.

"I thought you might like to know..." He said in a pathetic tone. I could tell he'd taken my reaction the wrong way.

"Of course I would... I want to know as much about my bestfriend as possible!" I said with a grin. Quatre looked up like he'd misheard me.

"You're not angry?" He asked sheepishly.

"Nah! I'm no hypocrite after all..." I said as I lay back down on the bed.

"You're gay?" Quatre asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah." I said with a slight smile. It was sorta new concept to me... but I knew I could tell Quatre. Quatre turned off the light and mimicked my movement of laying back down.

"Hey Duo?" Quatre asked so quiet I barely heard him.

"Yeah?"

"Am I really your bestfriend?" came the quiet voice again.

"In this lifetime...yeah." I said with a little laugh.

"Hey Duo... Is Heero the one you like?" Quatre asked quietly again. I could tell by the tone in his voice he was smiling.

"Yeah...Here I am thinkin' I finally understand the guy and he tells me he's engaged. It's not bad enough that I've fallen for a guy and then I have to find out he's engaged!" I begin to pout.

"I could tell you guys liked eachother." Quatre said moving closer. "You should tell him how you feel." he whispered and then turned back over.

"You're wrong... Heero doesn't like me! He's engaged remember? I'm chasing a straight guy with a future family already planned." I whispered so quietly I barely heard myself. I was surprised when Quatre resonded.

"It's an arranged marriage. His family is making him marry her." Quatre said in an as-matter-of-fact tone.

"So that doesn't mean a thing... He's straight meaning he still won't want gay lil' ol' me." I said in my own matter-of-fact tone.

"He made moves on you." Quatre pointed out.

"So? He's horny... that's all. He is straight." I stated, feeling just a little weird that I was objecting to the fact that Heero might like me back.

"Heero's not straight." Quatre said sounding a bit exasperated.

"How would ya know? He didn't come up to ya one day and say 'Hey Quat I'm as Queer as the Q in your name!' did he?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. We both lost **it** to the same guy..." Quatre said in a sad quiet tone. He sounded like he was gonna cry again. I just sat up at this statement and looked in the area I knew Quatre was laying.

"Are ya serious? Who?" I asked after a couple of minutes. I could feel Quatre hesitate, but he sat up and turned on the light. He then turned and looked at me with the same sad expression on his face.

"Yes... I am serious." Quatre said looking at me like he was debating something. I sat quietly watching him watch me for a few minutes until he finally just flung himself at me and began crying. "Duo I can't tell you who! I'm sorry... Heero would get angry... I've said enough already!" Q said as I patted his back.

"Calm down Q it's ok... You've done nothing wrong. Nothing at all. At least you know-" I said quietly and cut off at the last part. I didn't mean to mention anything about my questioned rape...

"Know what?" Quatre asked with watery eyes as he looked up at me. I hesitated only a moment, but upon seeing the look Quatre gave me I smiled and told him the little about my past I did know.

When I finished telling Quat he looked at me increduously. I wasn't sure he knew what to say. He just gave me sympathetic eyes and a short smile. Letting me go and wiping his eyes he turned away from me and turned off the light. I felt him move to lie back down. I did the same.

"G'night Q-bean..." I said as I felt myself drifting into sleep. I was on the brink of sleep when I heard Quatre say one last thing.

"Heero does like you..."

After hitting Q twice when he tried to wake me (both accidents, I assure ya), being told my weeks supension was over meaning I had to get up for school, and nearly burning Q's kitchen down after trying to make toast, I decided I was off to the start of a good day. Considering I never have very normal or fortunate mornings this one seemed rather optimistic. Kinda sad, huh?

After arriving to school Q and I jumped out of the limo and walked to the front stairs. Well, I jumped... Quatre did his usual proper etiquite thing... -.- Anyway Me and Q-bean were headin' up to the stairs where we were met by Trowa. He gave me a nod and walked over to Quatre.

"Another meeting after school." He said and Q instantly started rambling off about the stuff he was gonna discuss for the meeting. We all started walking through the halls toward our classes when I stopped. I reached inside my pocket and found it to be empty.

"Q... I didn't bring my schedule, did you?" I asked hopefully. Quatre instantly stopped talking, frowned slightly, and shook his head. I sighed and then grinned . "No big! I'll just wing it!" Q gave me one of his concerned mother hen looks at this comment, but I continued smiling pretending not to notice.

"You could just get a new schedule from the office." Trowa said pointing down the hall to the room I knew to be the office.

"No way." I said sending a mock glare in the direction of the office. "Grrr! I just wish I could remember where I left my damn schedule!" I said pouting.

"I still have it baka." I heard a deep voice say behind me. I felt shivers go up my spine at these words.

"Heero!" I said turning in surprise. Quatre smiled, looked at his watch and then at Trowa.

"We've got five minutes until class starts. Trowa and I have to get to class before we're late. Heero take Duo to class so he doesn't get lost again." Quatre said seriously. At this Heero nodded and grabbed me by the braid and started dragging me to my first class.

"And this time take him to all of his classes Heero!" I heard Trowa say in the loudest tone I'd ever heard him speak. Heero paused at this statement and let go of my braid go.

"Come on." He said coldly heading down a really busy seeming hallway...actually all the hallways seemed really busy... Anyway I followed him closely trying not to lose him in the crowd. I was starting to fall behind when Heero stopped, turned around, and grabbed my hand. "Come on." He said a little softer as he led me to one of the quieter hallways.

As we walked down the hallway I recognized it as the one where I'd met Zechs. I froze. Heero stopped too and looked at me like I was being an idiot.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked in his usual monotone.

"Where are we going?" I asked Heero. My eyes were no longer focused on Heero. I was too busy looking at the classroom I'd met Trowa in and Zechs had almost- brrr! bad thoughts!

"Hn." Heero grunted as he followed the direction of my eyes and his eyes narrowed when his eyes landed upon the same classroom as mine. He then looked at me and glared.

"Oww!" I pouted coming out of my stupor as I felt Heero's hand tighten on my own. "What was that for!" I chipmunk glared him as I continued to pout.

"Did you and Zechs make memories there?" Heero asked glaring at me. For some reason this pissed me off and I felt my sarcasm come out.

"Oh yeah! We made memories there! Not just us either! Trowa helped!" I said sending him a glare. I was surprised to see the look on Heero's face. He looked as pissed as he had when he'd attacked Solo. He was gonna hit me and I knew it. I suddenly felt sorta scared, but I stood my ground and tried not to show it. I took a hard hit to the face. I then awaited another, but was surprised to be yanked toward Heero. I'd forgotten he was still holding my hand. It took me a moment to register what he was doing and then I felt myself kissing him back.

"Ya know... some people would... call this an a-abusive relat-ionship..." I muttered out between kissess.

I felt his hand tighten on mine again as he leaned forward more and snuck his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't figure out what had encouraged this change in his behavior, but I welcomed it openly. He was still engaged... the thought hurt, but thinking of what Q told me softend the pain...'He liked me!' We continued to kiss until I couldn't last any longer. I pulled away for a breath and began to laugh as Heero tried to continue to eat my face.

"Hey chill hot stuff..." I purred as Heero started kissing up my neck and toward my mouth. I winced as his lips brushed where he'd hit me. "I guess makin' up 'aint so bad, huh?" I said pulling away and rubbing my cheek. As I did so Heero looked at his watch and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. We'll finish this later." He muttered dragging me toward a classroom at the end of the hallway. "You have class with me."

We'd barely sat down when the bell had rang. The whole time since we'd arrived I'd had to listen Wufei rag on me about the injustice of my attendance record...or lack there of and how it was causing others problems. I'd kindly turned to him and told him to take the stick from outta his ass no matter how much he enjoyed it cuz' frankly it was makin' him more of a dick than even I could take. This officially pissed him off and he decided to quit talking to me. I spent the rest of the class watching Heero and trying to focus on whatever Miss.Poe was trying to teach us. Considering I hadn't been paying attention I was caught off guard when she suddenly called on me.

"Maxwell? Maxwell?"

"Huh! Yeah? What is it?" I asked confused.

"Can you answer the question or not?" She asked me not quite angry... more like aggrivated...

"Uh.. No. Sorry, it's against my religon!" I said pointing at my collar with a grin. She stared at me with a surprised look only rivaled by Wuffers. After probably coming to the conclusion I need help she moved on.

"Uh anyway... The answer is it's a prepositional phrase..."

After my lil' scene of stupidity I looked over in Heero's direction only to see him send me a wink before turning back to face the board. I could feel myself blush slightly at this action and silently reprimanded myself for being turned on by such a simple gesture. A wink was no cause for a woody!

After English I was surprised when Heero grabbed my hand and pulled me outta the room.

"Heero! Where are we goin'?" I asked as we passed "Mr.Septics" class. His class was the one class I knew I had and knew when to attend... And Heero had passed it! I waited for Heero to answer me, but he continued dragging me along in silence. "Hee-chan?" I tried as we turned a corner and he pulled me into an empty room.

"Heer-!" I muttered as my words were cut off by Heero's lips pressed on mine. He had pinned me up on a desk that was leaned against the wall to deepen the kiss. As I felt his tongue enter my mouth, I closed my eyes, and slowly played back... I could feel myself growing dizzy as I felt myself needing air. I broke away from his lips to breathe and was startled to find he didn't quit-!

He sucked on my lip a minute before begining to trail down my face and neck. He began to lick and nibble the crook of my neck and I felt myself purr slightly. He then unbuttoned my shirt and began kissing me everywhere, occasionally teasing my nipples with his tounge. I was hardening and I knew he knew it cuz' he began groping me and rubbed his hand over my dick more than once. He then slipped his hand into my pants and began to stroke me. I found my purrs were quickly changing to moans and I was having a hard time taking straight breaths without gasping or whispering his name. As I took a quick jagged breath Heero then moved back to kissing my mouth. He covered mine with his own and and began thrusting over and over on my manhood. I nearly yelled out his name when one final motion made me come, but thanks to Heero's mouth over my own it came out as a silenced moan. As I finished Heero pulled away from me and smiled a half smile.

"Heero I- wow...What was t-that for?" I panted as Heero sat beside me on the table.

"I've been thinking about you all morning." Heero told me in the most confused sounding tone I'd ever heard from him. I couldn't think of anything to say so I leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Even when doing my homework or discussing the wedding... You were on my mind the whole time." He said turning to look at me.

"All good thoughts?" I asked with a whisp of a smile as I tried not to panic at the sudden thought that I was putting Heero in the middle of an affair with whoever his fiance to be was. Heero nodded and a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"You're a very good kisser." Heero said as he leaned in and kissed me again. I could feel myself blushing furiously as I kissed back. Heero licked my lips to ask for entrance. I started to open my mouth until I felt Heero groping me and loosening my pants more. I then pulled away and pouted.

"Hee-chan what're ya doin'?" I asked watching as Heero sat up, frowned, and said nothing. That upset me. It made me fuck'n pissed! He was mad because I wasn't gonna let him get in my pants? I glared at him and before I knew it I was yelling.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I yelled. Heero seemed slightly taken aback for a second and I saw another rare emotion on Heero's face, but than that fuck'n annoying mask slid back on. It pissed me off! How could I possibly want a relationship with this guy! He's a horny emotionless asshole and he's engaged! This thought made me angrier and I continued to yell. "How the 'ell can I ask that! What the hell am I doin'! Yur engaged and I'm lettin' ya- Oh God! I'm such a -"

"You knew?" Heero asked sounding stunned.

"Of course I knew ya assho-"

"Shh!" Heero said grabbing me roughly and putting a hand over my mouth. I would've bit his hand if I hadn't heard the sound of footsteps coming toward the room we were in. After listening for a moment I recognized the first voice belonged to Q and the second one was barely able to be heard so I concluded it had to be Trowa .

"Heero texted me last block telling us to meet him here ten minutes ago! Hurry up!" Quatre said quickly. I turned and glared at Heero at hearing Heero had made the moves on me when he was expectin' company. I than jumped down off the desk and buttoned up my shirt and pants. I also straightened my collar. Just as I was fixing my hair they entered the room and locked the door behind them.

"Okay we're here! So what problem did you want to discuss-" Quatre cut off as he noticed me. "Duo? What are you doing here?... And you have a bruise on your cheek! That one isn't from yesterday! It wasn't there before!" Quatre said shocked as he walked over to me followed closely by Trowa.

"His lips are swollen too." Trowa said addin' his fifty cents worth. I smiled and let out a sigh.

"I'm fine guys..."

"What happened Duo!" Quatre asked raising his voice from it's normal tone. I knew he was worried so I decided to tell him what had happened between me and Heero... Well most of it anyway. I knew I could trust him and Trowa was friends with Q so I figured I could trust him as well.

"We were uh... making out." I said rather bluntly looking at Q who looked stunned and then looked at Heero. I thought Heero would look angry or shocked that I had told Q and Trowa, but I blushed when I saw he was giving me a slight half smile. I was angry with Heero and he still made me blush and feel confused with that simple gesture! Heero and I stared at eachother a couple of seconds before Heero looked away and brought his attention back to the others. I continued to stare at Heero a little longer until a small cough from Trowa brought me back to my senses.

"You and Yuy were making out?" Trowa asked unbelieving. I nodded and Trowa frowned. "That would explain your lips being swollen, but how did you get that nice shiner on your cheek?" he asked in a quiet, but hardened voice. I hesitated before answering.

"I made a bad joke..." I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly. Trowa arched his brows questioningly and I turned to see Q lookin' at me with curiousity etched into his light robin blue eyes.

"Uh... well I.. umm..." I tried lookin' for the right words. I couldn't tell them I'd made a joke about Zechs, Trowa's, and my own first meeting. It had pissed Heero off enough to earn me one hit to the face and I didn't even want to think about how Trowa would react. I also didn't want to tell Quatre considering I think he's got a thing for the guy! This wasn't gonna end well.

"He made a joke about Zechs." Heero said quietly. At this statement Q went pale and Trowa gained a really pissed look on his face. For amoment there was nothing but silence and then Trowa spoke.

"What did he say?" Trowa asked quietly. I dreaded Heeros answer. I knew I had gone pale and I probably looked like I was gonna be sick.

"When we were making out he leaned into my ear all seductivly and whispered 'For safe Zechs, use a gundam'... and I hit him." Heero said simply looking pissed. Trowa's jaw dropped and Q started giggling. I just stared not really understanding half the joke.

"Gundam! You mean ... as in the c-condom brand! pft!" Q asked between giggle fits. My jaw dropped at this comment.

"Hn. Yes, but I forgave him after he pleaded for forgivness." Heero said with a taunting smirk as he placed his hand on my hip. "He's quite good at getting people to forgive him." Heero said as he brushed a hand across my lips. "His mouth can do a lot more than talk, that's for sure." He said as he brushed the same hand across his own lips seductivly mere seconds later.

"SAY WHAT!" I asked with my eyes as big as saucers. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" I said disbelievingly. "What're ya talkin' about Yuy!" I asked as Heero started to practically grope me in front of Quatre and Trowa.

"I'm saying... you're a very good kisser." Heero said as he leaned in and kissed me. Out of habit I kissed back. I didn't want Q and Trowa to see this, but I also didn't want to stop it either. I felt myself loosing all intelligent thoughts of break'n away as Heero's arms snaked around my waist and he lifted me slightly to deepen the kiss. I felt in a daze as Heero slowly lowered me and turned to look at Trowa and Quatre.

"Make sure Zechs knows what belongs to me. I want the engagement called off. I'm not going to end up in another relationship with a peacecraft." With that Trowa smirked and Quatre smiled.

"We understand Heero." Quatre gave me a knowing smile. With that Heero pulled me to the door.

"Hn. We're late for gym." Heero said with a look at his watch.

"What else is new?" I asked with a smile. I didn't understand most of what he'd said to the others... there were a couple of burns and remarks that I coulda done without... but one message came in loud a clear. He Likes ME! And he DOESN'T wanna get married to anyone! Yup! THis is definetly a good day. As Heero grunted his usual grunt, Quatre made a coughing noise that caught my attention.

"Duo!" He said with a secret smile.

"Yeah?" I asked as Heero paused next to me.

"I told you!" He said with a grin and I smiled back.

"Good luck to you and Trowa...On yur meeting that is!" I said in a forced innocent tone with my grin still evident on my face.

Quatre blushed and Heero and I moved quickly out of the room toward our next class.

**Ok... So what do ya guys think? Do ya like Duo's luck look'n up or should my intentions be cruel? JK! Never would I hurt Duo!...Well intentionally anyways! I'll update again soon! Until than just bare with me and tell me yur opinions, suggestions, and whether I should just quit writing, crawl into a corner and die! **

**EmoCloud Out!**

**P.S- Thanks for commentin' on my good spellin'! It's one of my few gude traits! And yes there are intentional typos! Teehee! .!**


	12. Chapter 12

Duo's POV

Ya know sometimes I wonder how I get myself in the positions I do. I mean here I am sittin' in Heero's room, gettin' undressed, and waiting for Heero to come out of the bathroom. I can't even believe the difference in his attitude over the last couple days. It had only been a week ago that he told me he didn't wanna see me anymore and now this. I smiled a little, but it disappeared and I blushed furiously as I heard Heero's door open rather slowly. I instantly grabbed the shorts that lay on the bed and jumped in them. As the door opened Heero laughed. He stepped in and gave me a slight smirk. He was wearing wearing a pair of green trunks and a blue shirt. It complimented his eyes.

"Do they fit alright?" Heero asked pointing slightly to the trunks that were currently hanging from my frail frame deciding whether or not to fall off my waist.

"I don't get it... You're gym shorts at school fit me just fine." I mumbled as I pulled the swim trunks up some.

"Those were an old pair." He said shaking his head in a too bad, soo sad sorta way. As a response I sent a him a slight glare.

"Here I have an idea." Heero said as he walked toward me with the smirk ever present on his face. He then walked behind me, wrapped his arms around me, lifted me slightly, and sat me down on his lap.I could feel myself blushing and didn't know what to do with myself. He then sat on the edge of the bed and I felt his hands come down around my waist. I began to squirm as he slid his hands down my stomach and into the hem of my pants.

"Heero! What are y- oh..." I said with my blush deepening as I realized he was pulling the draw string on the trunks tighter so they wouldn't fall anymore. He then proceded to tie the strings into a bow. "Thanks." I said with a sheepish grin as I stood up and turned to look at him. He looked rather annoyed for a moment and I wondered if I'd done somethin' wrong.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on tightening your pants **_that_** way..." he said lookin' away. I felt guilty. He then turned to look at me and smirked again. "This time anyway." I could feel another blush spreading across my face, but I thought of a way to cover it up.

"That's right, buddy! This is only our first date and you **_will_** act like a gentleman!" I said in the angriest tone I could manage.

"I never said this was a date." Heero said souding annoyed.

"WHA! YUY, YOU BASTARD! YA KNEW I THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS A DATE WHEN YA INVITED ME AND YA STILL SAID NOTH-" I was cut off by Heero's lips pressing on mine. I opened my mouth slowly expecting Heero to wanna play a little, but felt embarassed when Heero pulled away and gave me a look I didn't understand.

"Let me restate that comment, Ok?... I never said it was a date, BUT if you really want our first date to be at Quatre's pool house, than I guess that's ok with me." Heero said in that damn annoying monotone, but what he was sayin' made me feel like an asshole.

"If you'd prefer our first date to be somewhere else it's ok with me for this not to be it..." I said with a grin. "But if this isn't our first date what do we consider it?" I asked sheepishly.

"This?" He asked pointing to the here and now.

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

"Well..."

"Yeah?"

"I guess a makeout session." Heero said as he pulled me to the bed and pushed his lips over mine before I could register what he'd said. After I recovered I realized he was tryin' to push my mouth open so I conceded and allowed his hot wet tounge to enter my mouth.

"You horndog!" I purred as we seperated momentarily for breath. He then smiled the first real smile I'd seen him use and I could've sworn my heart stopped.

"I suppose I am." He said as he burried his face into the crook of my neck. I purred as he nipped and licked my neck.

"Yup ya are..." I purred and almost jumped as I felt Heero's hands going into my pants for the umptenth time this week. I would've jumped if I could, but with Heero directly above me and his hand on certain goods I'd rather not damage there was little I could do, but enjoy myself as I felt him begin "torturing" me with pleasure filled strokes to my manhood. "Y-Yur an ass..hole..."

"You want it where?" Heero asked teasingly and I nearly jumped out of my skin as Heero used his other hand to pull down my shorts the remainder of the way.

"OUCH!"

20 minutes later

Third Person POV Q's Place of Livin'

Quatre had been worrying non-stop as the time in which Heero and Duo were supposed to show up came and passed. It worried him alot. Heero had never been late to anything nor had he done it without calling. He was pacing back and forth in the entryway trying to decide whether or not to have a driver take him to Heero's or not when a loud knock at the door tore him from his thoughts. It was Heero. Had to be. He always knocked loud and twice. No more, no less. He moved to the door and as he reached to open it, repeated chimes from the door bell surprised him. That wasn't like Heero... It had to be Duo. He smiled at these thoughts.

Quatre opened the door and was shocked by the sight before him. Both Duo and Heero had a number of bruises on them. He was just about to ask if they'd been mugged and if he needed to call the cops when he noticed three important things that made him abandon the idea.

1. They both look pissed.

2. They both weren't looking at the other.

3. Duo was covered in not just bruises, but hickeys...

Heero had struck out... The last realization made Quatre blush slightly, but he smiled and welcomed them into his house(small country is more like it!). Heero stepped into the house and nodded to Quatre before heading in the direction of the pool. Duo just stood in the entry way and watched Heero's disappearing figure. Quatre stood watching Duo as he watched Heero and he sighed.

"Duo. You can come in too." He said gently as Duo seemed to come back from whatever thoughts had been consuming him.

"Eh? Oh... Uh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that Q-man..." He said with a sheepish grin. Quatre smiled at him as he entered the entry way and closed the door behind him. He then turned back to Quatre with a more sincere grin on his face that said that he was excited.

"So! Where's the pool!" He exclaimed smiling big. Quatre smiled back and led him in the direction Heero had gone.

Upon entering the room Duo stopped dead in his tracks. Heero was swimming in a giant water way and they appeared to be in the...jungle? "Is this it?" Duo asked confused. Why was there a jungle in Quatre's pool house?

"It is." Quatre replied although he was confused why Duo would ask him such a question. It was obvious this was the pool room otherwise Heero wouldn't be in the water swimming laps. When Quatre saw the look of shock on Duo's face he tried to think what Duo could be thinking, but got nothing...(spoiled rich kids...geez!)

After a moment more of Duo gawking Quatre laughed and Duo seemed to come out of his stupor. A hint of realization hit his face and he turned to Quatre and said with a big grin "You are truly lucky Q-ball."

With that he shucked his shirt and ran to jump into the water. His momentary anger with Heero lost as he jumped in and surfaced under him. Heero looked confused when Duo surfaced and splashed him in the face with water. He glared at Duo, but then retracted the glare when he realized Duo was smiling and laughing at him again.

The whole time Trowa and Quatre sat fully dressed talking about school, business, and the news... Quatre carried most of the conversation, but Trowa put in a good word or two.

After an hour of swimming, laughing, and splashing, Duo somehow ended up in a very compromising position in Heero's arms. It took him a minute to remember how this had come about... He had tried to mimic Heero with a double back flip off the diving board... That was the last thing he could remember before...this. He blushed a deep crimson as he felt Heero pulling him to the edge of the pool and then lift him out. His eyes felt like lead and remained closed against his will as he felt Heero get out of the water barely a second later. He then proceded to put his ear to Duo's chest and listened silently. Duo could feel his breath catch in his throat as Heero leaned over him and it was only then he realized how hard it was to breath. He tried to draw a breath and found he had no control. With that he felt a surge of panic rise within him. He then felt repeated pressure above his abdomen and could feel himself coughing up water. He then felt a hand grab his nose and could feel Heero's lips on his own.

At first he thought Heero was being a horny prick again, but then he realized that Heero was giving him CPR. When had he drowned? He couldn't recall...These thoughts repeated countless times through Duo's mind as he lay unable to respond. He than felt himself getning turned on his side and he felt himself cough up the remainder of water in his lungs. He felt the wet hand of his rescuer turn him slightly toward him and he launched himself at his rescuer. After a couple seconds of hugging him two things hit him.

1. This wasn't Heero. The muscles beneath him didn't feel like Heero's. The clothes worn by the other were actual clothes and not the swim trunks Heero had been wearing. He also didn't smell the same as Heero. He looked up to see himself staring into one slightly surprised green eye. Then the second thing hit him... Literally.

2. Heero smacked him in the back of the head and pulled him out of Trowa's lap which he had been occupying during the hug.

He smiled sheepishly as he realized how bad this could get. He then eeped as he felt Heero deathgrip him to his chest. Trowa got up and looked from Duo to Heero a couple of times before speaking.

"Are you okay Duo?" He asked deciding to ignore Heero's piercing gaze.

Duo could feel Heero's grip tighten around him slightly, but he ignored it and nodded. "Yea... I'm fine..." He said and coughed as he realized just how raspy his voice felt. This made Heero's grip lighten and he felt Heero pick him up.

"Thanks." Duo heard Heero mutter to Trowa as he carried Duo toward the door.

"Sayonara Q, Tro-man!" Duo called back although he felt tired and strained.

"Baka..."

Duo smiled as he woke up a couple hours later in the comfort of his bed. He then turned to grin at Heero who had forced him into bed. He frowned as he realized Heero was no longer in the chair beside him, but realized why when he saw his clock read 11:59 am. He started to get up to take a late night walk, but froze as he felt something beside him move. At first he thought it might be Heero, but was surprised to find it was Quatre.

"Hey Quatre..." He whispered trying to nudge the other awake.

"Mmmm?" Quatre replied back sleeply.

"What are ya doin' in ma bed?" Duo asked with a smile as Quatre bolted up and looked at Duo. Quatre smiled.

"You're okay!" He said hugging Duo.

"O'course I am!" Duo said wondering why Quatre was actin' like he'd returned from the dead. "Hey what's up Q-ball?" He asked as he realized Quatre hadn't quit hugging him and he was now crying. This was begining to feel like a routine for poor Duo.

"I'm sorry..." Quatre said quietly. Duo didn't know what he was cryin' about so he figured it was best to be direct with Quatre than to let him explain things in his own time.

"Why? What happened Q?" Duo asked pulling Quatre's face up to look at him. Though it was dark he could make out the pain in Quatre's eyes.

"Wait... You don't remember?" Quatre asked concerned and Duo shook his head.

"No. Should I?" Duo asked curiously.

"Uh! No!" Quatre said blushing furiously. Even in the dark Duo could see the blush Quatre's face. It was hard to miss when the blondes face was tilted just so the moon shone on his delicate features.

"Quatre..." Duo said as seriously as he could, trying not to laugh at the goofy look on Qautres face. His curiousity would kill him if he didn't find out soon.

" My...my first kiss..." Quatre mumbled. Duo just looked at him confused.

"What about it?" Duo asked serious face gone only to be replaced by his usual confused and curious look.

"Y-you... well... Trowa kissed me..." Quatre said blushing soo much that his ears were lightly tinted.

"Congrats Q!" Duo beamed as he heard Trowa had finally made a move. He then frowned as he saw that Quatre still looked upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked nudging Quatre slightly. Quatre looked up at him with a look of fear that surprised Duo.

"It was my fault you nearly drowned..." He said seriously. Duo just looked skeptical.

"How's that?" Duo asked thickly laced with the same skeptisism in his voice.

"Just as you jumped... I saw you saw us kissing... but I didn't stop!... Trowa grabbed my ass and well... I saw your eyes got big just as you hit the water and then-" Duo put a hand to his mouth and cut him off. He thought a moment and then spoke.

"Did Heero see you and did Trowa realize how the accident happened?" Duo asked still thinking things through. Quatre went to reply, but Duo's hand still covered his mouth.

"A nod or shake of yur heads all I need to know." Duo said staring into Quatre's eyes seriously. With that Quatre thought and shook his head twice 'no'.

"Hmm.. I don't remember either... Guess that's the good thing 'bout on again off again memory!... Good then we're set!" Duo said with a grin. He then let go of Quatre's mouth and smiled at the blonde. "Ya worry too much! Trust me Heero does worse in a three minute span then ya could do ta me in an eight month period!" Duo said with a grin as he remembered him and Heero getting into the fight right before they'd gone over to Quatre's. "He really has no hold on his emotions does he?" Duo laughed as he saw Quatre's mood lighten a bit.

"Thanks Duo..." Quatre said quietly as he hugged him.

"Don't thank me yet butterball! Ya still have ta dish out the goods on yur new love intrest." Duo said with a mischeivious grin as Quatre looked up at him again. He blushed and then smiled.

"Ok..." Quatre agreed. "But just so you know, we've been dating for the past three months now..." Quatre blushed.

"Alri- Hey wait! That's right after I got here! Why are ya just now tellin' me?" Duo asked surprised. Quatre blushed deeper and shrugged.

"It didn't seem important..."

"Oh sure! Me admit'n I liked Heero was on yur biggest agenda and ya couldn't admit that ya were already with tall, dark, and silent!" Duo asked teasingly. Quatre continued to blush and Duo thought it was funny until a fact hit him...

"Hey Q..." He said quietly.

"Yeah?" Quatre looked at him confused at what had changed his mood so abruptly.

"That was yur first kiss?"

"Yes."

"I thought ya said ya weren't a virgin..." Duo said quietly watching Quatre for his reaction.

"Um... Yeah. I'm not."

Duo's POV

"I thought ya said ya weren't a virgin..." I said quietly. I watched Quatre carefully as his eyes grew big and our eyes locked.

"Um... Yeah. I'm not." Quatre responded looking completly flushed. I could feel my eyebrows knit themselves together, but I tried my best not to scare Quatre.

"Is there something yur not tellin' me?" I asked carefully in the same monotone voice Heero used on me when he wanted information. It was hard, but I tried to imagine how Heero worded things. He seemed to able to get people to tell him whatever he wanted...

At first Quatre just looked away. He seemed busy messin' with the sheets for a couple of minutes. I just continued to watch waitin' as patiently as I possibly could. Just when I thought I was gonna explode and rip the sheets away from him, he slowly nodded, and met my gaze. I smiled in a reassuring way and waited for him to start.

"Heero's ...fiance... Um.. Well, her brother was my first..." Quatre started looking both pained and certain at the same time. I felt like askin' the million questions that filled my mind, but instead I sat quietly and waited for him to continue.

"It was an accident reall-really..." he stumbled over the last word, but continued quickly obviously just wanting to finish what he'd started.

"Heero had started dating Relena's brother- Relena was Heero's fiance- anyway he dated her brother behind her back, hoping that she'd catch them, but his plan seemed to be going downhill fast... Relena's brother is bi and he happened to have a thing for Heero- it was purley lust, no love... Heero knew this so he'd planned to use this to his advantage. Relena's brother figured out what Heero was doing so each time Heero would try to get them caught doing something Milliardo- that's her brother's name- Milliardo would push them a step further... One night when Heero, Milliardo, and Relena had been staying at my house... I had gone to Heero's room to talk to him about what he was doing. I didn't approve. Milliardo had been waiting in Heero's room. He grabbed me thinking I was Heero. I'd tried to get away, but he ripped off my clothes and I could feel his nails cut into my back as he forced me to the bed- He moved straight to the last base thinking I was Heero the whole time... He only stopped when he heard Heero's voice in the hallway telling Relena to bugger off so he could go to bed...Right before Heero had found us Milliardo had leaned into my ear and told me I was the best fuck he'd ever had... That's my first time... in a nutshell." Quatre said sounding bitter and upset with himself.

I hugged Q and tried to hold back my anger. Heero had a part in doin' this to Quatre! Whether intentional or not wasn't the point. Quatre was the one who'd been hurt by Heero's choices, not him. Quatre shook under my grip for a couple of minutes before thankin' me for hearin' him out and apologizin' for holdin' out on me when I'd told him everything... As we slipped back under the covers I couldn't help, but ask one last question, the one I most wanted to know and yet it remained unanswered. I knew it was hard for Quatre to open the pandora's box, but I couldn't let him close it before I got my answer.

"Q... You said Heero lost it ta the same-" I was cut off before I could even finish.

"Heero gave himself long to ensure Milliardo's cooperation and secrecy in the matter."

Duo's POV Still!

Hours after Quatre had told me everythin' I'd ever not wanted hear, but needed to know about one Heero Yuy, I awoke to find Q gone. I turned to look at the clock and was surprised to find it was only six in the morning. If it woulda been a school day I woulda found nothin' weird 'bout Q bein' up so early, but considering it was only Saturday I could only rationalize Q hadn't wanted to face me immediatly after our conversation. I frowned to myself as I wondered if my first time had been like that or not and pushed past the foreboding feeling I got when it came to my missin' memories, and got outta bed.

Honestly, I coulda just sat in bed and watched the t.v in my room, but I instead decided to wonder my way through my house to our living room loft. It was comfortable and I often found Eli typing her work on her labtop up there. I didn't want to be alone right now and I din't really feel like being 'round any of the others at the moment.

When I got to the loft I was surprised to find Eli was asleep in the black beanbag that occupied the corner. She was still in her work clothes from yesterday and had her labtop currently unceramoniously straddled halfway on her lap and half on the floor. It was open and making a light beeping noise. I frowned a little to myself as I moved towards her and noticed she'd received an e-mail from my school... Thus I knew what the current beeping on the screen was about.

I slowly lifted the labtop off her hoping I wouldn't wake her. When I was sure I'd completed my mission, I sat down on the couch across the t.v and opened the e-mail. I nearly laughed out loud from the e-mail I read.

_To the parents of Duo Maxwell,_

_We are sorry for the tardiness of this information, but between the days of Sep. 11- Sep. 16, Duo Maxwell is suspended from school..._

Uneeded official crap... some more... even more... etc...

_We once again apologize for the tardiness of the..._blah blah...

_Sincerely,_

_Trieze Kushrenada_

Three months after they had first suspended me they finally remembered to inform Elizabeth! Damn, they're slow and unefficient!

I quickly erased the e-mail and looked for any others that may have been sent that could screw me over. After finding none, I couldn't help, but let out a lil' sigh. I then shut down the computer after saving all open files under the file of Duo 1-4 that way Eli could find and sort'em later. Smilin' a lil' to myself about what a great 'lil secretary I'd make, I set the computer aside and walked back over to where the still sleepin' Eli lay. As I stared at her I couldn't help, but wonder if she really thought I was a good kid. She had adopted me, given me privacy, taken care of me when I was sick or at least thought to be sick, and she did it all alone... or at least to my knowledge. Thinkin' back a couple months ago to the time I was first brought here I realized how far off my guess of how Eli and her husband did things around here was. I had expected them to constantly be around eachother, I had expected to have to runaway from creepy moments of open affection to eachother AKA makeout-fest, I had expected to never have time to myself... I'd been wrong.

As each of these realizations hit me, I felt a pang of guilt. I had expected them to try to force me ta socialize with them. I hadn't expected Eli to respect my veiws on things (except for junkfood while I'm sick) and I hadn't expected... What was my supposed dads name again...? Ralph...Ray... Raymond- Yeah that was it! Raymond!... I hadn't expected Raymond to be one of those invisa-dads, ya know what I mean?... I mean in the three months I've lived here I've seen him twice. Twice!

Once was when he'd first drove me here with Eli and the other time I'd came to the loft to watch t.v and couldn't cuz he was on the phone with a client and the noise from the t.v bothered him! Now he was apparently back in Japan for some reason...

Realizing how well Elizabeth had taken care of me by herself felt weird. After my amnesia accident I'd lived in three other homes. I had lasted in the first two homes for almost a month before getting sent back. The last house I'd been there two days before getting sent back to the orphanage where Elizabeth found me a week later. I hadn't gotten along with the other families at all and the second the parents were told I had a shady past I was dropped just like that. I couldn't figure out why Elizabeth didn't just drop me like the others. It made me feel guilty that I was hiding things from Eli after she'd worked so hard lookin' after me made me feel like pay'n her back a little...in my own way o'course.

After a minute of thinkin' I went back to my room and grabbed my spare blanket outta the closet. It was the one that had originally adorned the bed when I'd first came here. I 'd gotten a new less fancy one that suited me more as soon as Eli had given me a bitta spend'n money. It was actually meant to buy lunch but... I'd pick a good blanket over tuna meatloaf surprise anyday!

After ten minutes I was back in the loft with a blanket, a pillow, and a thermas of coffee. I then proceded to tuck Eli in. The second I'd placed the pillow behind Eli's head I was surprised she'd immediatly snuggle into. Laughin' a little to myself, I set the coffee on the floor a little ways away from her, and walked back over to the couch.

Two hours later

During the middle of Scooby-Doo I heard Eli gettin' up. Turning to look at her I laughed a little as I saw the look of confusion that spread across her face as she lifted the blanket off her. She then smiled as she saw the coffee thermas.

"Is this for me?" She asked knowingly. Turning back to watch Velma reveal it was old man jenkins who done it, I nodded.

"Yup." I said as I felt her sit next to me. I smiled as she gave me a small hug, thanked me, and tucked us both under the blanket. We then continued to watch morning cartoons late into the afternoon. Around two, Eli excused herself and headed downstairs leaving me alone and hungry.

It felt good that I had spent so long with Eli. She truly was the first person I could remember tryin' to connect with me. Even the nuns had shyed away from me and Eli had not. Smilin' a little ta myself I got up and walked to my room. After gettin' changed I scrounged my room for some left over lunch money. Five dollars and forty three cents later I found myself sittin' in a little resteraunt near Heero's house. I'd originally planned on askin' him if I could come over to talk, but I'd backed out.

As I sat in the resteraunt, I noticed a group of about six other guys about my age staring at me funny. I thought I recognized a few of them, but couldn't really be sure I really knew any of them until one of the boys got up, moved toward my table, and sat next to me. "Hi Duo." I blinked for amoment unsure who he was until he took off the baseball cap that had hidden his white-blonde hair.

For a moment I just stared at him and then I smiled. "Solo!" I chirped as I tried to jump across the table to hug him. I instead ended up clothes lining myself on the table.

He returned my smile and nodded. "Good to see ya too, Duo."

I winced for a second rubbing my stomach. Lookin' up I smiled as I noted Solo was tryin' ta hold back laughter. I decided I liked his smile. Solo had been my best friend before the accident and I decided I wanted that again.

"Ya haven't changed at all, Duo." One of the other boys from the table said as he moved toward me and patted me on the back. He had long spiky hair that remined me of Trowa's only it was dyed blue. After a moment of thinking I felt I could almost remeber his name.

"Is he alright?' one of the boys I didn't recall at all asked.

"Don't worry that's just Duo's thinkin' face." The boy who had patted my back answered with a grin. Hick... Hilt...Oh what was his name! It was on the tip of my tounge.

"Hilde..?" I asked more ta myself then anyone else.

"Yeah Duo?" The boy answered, but this time I recognized that the 'boy' actually sounded femine. Look'n closer I noticed that the 'boy' was indeed a girl and she had responded to Hilde. I had been right!

For a second I just stared at her and then I felt a huge grin spread out across my face. I looked next ta me only ta see one grinning Solo. The rest of the group remained confused and unaware of why we were grinning. After a moment Hilde smiled too.

"Hey Solo, didn't ya say that Duo had amnesia?" She asked with a shine in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

Seven sodas and a cheescake later

I sat listening ta Solo tellin' stories of our narrow escapes of cops, rival gangs, and drug warlords. It was quite intrestin' hearin' everyone talk about things I did that I still couldn't remember. It hurt though.

At first I thought that remembering Hilde's name would be a sign that over the next couple hours I'd remember everything... I'd been wrong. It stung that they were all so happy about my momentary lapse in my amnesia. I didn't know what ta do if they expected more. I was wonderin' if I should tell them when I noticed that they'd all quit talkin' and they were staring at the door. Curiously I turned to see what they were staring at with such distaste and was shocked to see it was Heero half soaked and looking very upset. When had it started raining? I didn't even notice that it had...

Heero looked around the small resteraunt and moved quickly toward my table once he'd spotted me. I was surprised he had a relieved look on his face and that he ignored Solo as he raised to meet him. After veering away to avoid meeting Solo, he immediatly sat in the other chair next ta me.

No one spoke. Me and Heero just stared at eachother. I could feel the eyes of everyone around me staring, but they didn't matter. Heero was looking at me with a loss of hope. He seemed like he'd been beat before he'd even started. I'd never seen that look on his face. I couldn't stand it. I could feel memories surfacing. Things I suddenly didn't want to remember coming back to me. Heero had the same look as he had...

"Heero. Why are ya here?" I asked quietly. I could feel my voice crack, but I ignored it. No one else seemed to have noticed either. They were busy waiting for Heero's answer.

"I came for you." was Heero's half monotone half hoping response.

**Watchya guys think? It's a bit of a roller coaster aint it? I don't know what I'm gonna do next so I wait eagerly for yur input! Okay! Well...**

**EmoCloud out**


	13. Chapter 13

Duo's POV

"I came for you." was Heero's half monotone half hoping response. He was serious. I couldn't bring myself to look away while Heero's intense gaze was on me. I just sat there speechless. Hildz of course jumped on Heero the instant he said that with a buch of questions. Seeing I wasn't gonna getta talk to him for a while I rested my head on the table and promptly fell asleep. I could feel myself becoming numb to my surroundings as I began falling into the void which was my memory.

_"Duo?" Came a slight whisper. It was almost undetectable in the downpour of rain. _

_"Duo?!" The voice came again this time a little louder and a little more panicked. _

_"Where are ya man?" The cold bit into me as I leaned closer to the muddy pavement. I wanted to answer, but my jaw hurt and my stomach wouldn't let any air in or noise out. I could hear the footsteps coming closer. Pretty soon they were right on top of me and as soon as they had been there they were leavin' me! He hadn't seen me! I felt myself losing conciousness and panicking I started to reach for some of the glass Richie's gang had used on me. I needed to stay concious and let Solo know where I was even if I had to stab myself ta do it. I couldn't pass out or he'd never find me. I lifted the glass, but paused as I heard Solo's voice once again. _

_"God damn it Duo..." He was passing me again! He was coming by again._

_"Fuck. Where are you?" I looked up just in time to see Solo looking in my direction, but he couldn't see me with all the shit they'd tipped over on me. Even if he couldn't see me, I could see him. _

_I could see the rain coming thickly down his face. I could see the areas where the bleeding still hadn't stopped. I could see his eye swelling. The mud, blood, and up chuck that was spread out all over his clothes and his long braided hair which looked as dishelved as I knew my own must've been... All in all, he looked like shit, and he was still looking for me._

_I struggled out a cough as he began to turn back out of the alleyway. I closed my eyes and coughed again hoping he would hear me. I kept trying, but I couldn't hear Solo anymore. Continuing to cough hurt so I gave up. I could feel myself falling into darkness and I liked it. I couldn't feel the pain that had collected in my ribs or the cold harsh rain that pounded into the areas of my body that weren't covered by the garbage spilled out on me and the pavement... Aww the pavement it felt nice on my face now that I was numb... so nice._

_When I woke up again I was surprised to find that I was warm and in Solo's bed. So he had heard me..._

_"Duo!" Came Hilde's voice from the door. She dropped whatever she'd been holding and ran toward the bed. I readied myself as she jumped onto the bed and brought me into one of her bone crushing hugs. "It's so good to see ya up! When ya didn't wake up yesterday ya worried us all soo much!"_

_"Good ta see ya too Hildz." I said patting her on the back. I could feel my stomach growling, but that wasn't unusual for a street rat like me. What was unusual was Solo miss'n from the warm bed. "Hey where's Solo hidin' himself?" I asked curiously as my eyes searched his room._

_"He's out. He went ta deal with Richies gang." Hilde said pulling away._

_"What! Are ya serious?!" I yelled. The sudden intake of air hurt my ribs but I ignored it, Solo was in trouble. Jumping outta the bed I ran outta the room and outta the building ignoring Hildz' screams for me to come back. I knew exactly where ta find 'em. Richie's Gang was notorious. Everyone knew who they were and where they were located. Well at least if ya had the right ties ya did. _

_I ran as fast as I could to one of the clubs uptown. I tried to calm myself down as I ran, but I couldn't keep myself from being angry with Solo. He knew that doing somethin' like this was risky and often a dumb move. Half our gang was bound to still be injured from yesterdays ambush and I knew he took on heavy damage to his right arm from a knife._

_As I got to Club Epyon, I slowed down and stopped to breathe. After catching my breath I went to a nearby window, climbed up the bars that were on it and shimied up onto the second floor. Making sure there were no cameras or guards I cracked a window and peaked in the club itelf. I had no idea how long the fight had been going on, but by the time I got there it was no longer just fist and knives. A couple people from either gang had guns and were taking the initiative to use 'em._

_As I scanned the scene I spotted Solo knife fighting both Richie and his second in command Zechs. He looked like he was running outta stamina and was just running on pure adreniline by now. I swore under my breath and reached inta my pocket for my switchblade and frowned when I realized I didn't have it... _

_I moved back to the crack I'd made and peered in to estimate how even the playing field was. Thirteen of us. Eighteen of them. R.J and Evan were on their last legs, John, Jon Jon, Rin, and Solo looked like they could hang on a little longer, and Taylor, Steven, Reno, Mark, Lee, and Haku were doin' just fine. I sat trying to figure an entrance when I saw something that made me freeze in thought._

_Solo was down. Everyone seemed to stop as it happened. I hadn't seen either Zech's or Richie touch him! What happened?! I looked around and couldn't see the culprit, but I didn't have time to look, Solo was down! I kicked in the glass of the window and jumped in and onto one of the rafters where I jumped again and landed in front of Richie right as he was about to cut his blade into Solo's throat. I kicked the blade outta his grip and went ta tackle him. Unfortunately I was grabbed and stopped by Zechs who lifted me slightly and threw me into a wall. Getting up, I quickly scrambled past Zechs over ta Solo and tackled Richie who was once again trying to kill Solo. Grabbing the knife from him I stabbed him in the side, pulled down, twisted, and ripped it back out in one smooth motion. I then stood back and watched as Richie stumbled back and collapsed. He coughed dry a couple times before the blood came spurting from his lips. Knowing I'd hit the spinal cord, kidneys, and a couple of other vital organs I turned back to face Zechs. Richie wouldn't be getting back up after all..._

_I expected Zechs to get angry and charge at me as I had done for Solo, but I was surprised when he instead began laughing. I stood there still waiting for an attack that I was sure was gonna come. It didn't. There was only Zechs laughter._

_"What the fucks so funny Merquise?" I asked feeling a little uneasy at his display of joy for Richie's apparent death. He smiled as he began to answer._

_"Well Duo-" _

_"Don't call me Duo. To you the name is Shinigami... and that's all." I said as I sent myself into a fighting stance once again waiting for him to charge me. Once again he smiled and spoke instead._

_"Well MAXWELL" I glared as he empasized on using my last name. "You've done what I was hoping Solo would do for me." Zechs said, his smile turning into a sneer._

_"You're fucking crazy. Ya know that? Too bad I'm gonna half ta put ya outta yur misery." I said in a low harsh tone._

_"I take it that's your answer to my propistion." Zechs asked mock hurt. "Even after our display of strength your answers still no?"_

_"I have no need to join yur half shit gang... Yur nothing, but backstabbers and murderers." I hissed out. _

_"Murderers? Do you have a right to that accusation Maxwell?" Zechs asked looking to the blood soaked body of Richie that lay limp and lifeless. And i'd killed him._

_"Fuck off Fagget." I hissed. I could tell this comment pissed him off when his taunting grin slipped into a pursed frown._

_"You're making a big mistake, Maxwell." Zechs glared at me and held his blade up preparing himself to fight._

_"My only mistake was agreeing ta meet ya yesterday on the terms of an agreement between our gangs. I should of known it was an ambush. Other than that I have no regrets." I ground out as Zechs ran toward me. _

_I ducked at his first couple swings, but then took to swinging my own blade. No matter what he did I wasn't gonna let him lay a blow on me. I had to protect Solo. We were fightin' for a good half hour before I decided it wasn't getting anywhere and my ribs were hurting me. At least two were broken. Fuck. I needed to risk everything for a more effective offensive. This had to end soon. I moved in to deliver a kick to his sternum, but was to slow due to my injuries from the previous fight. Double Fuck. I wasn't surprised when he caught it with his hand in which he held his own blade. He then grabbed the hand in which I held my own blood coated knife and began to crush it with his other hand. I tried to hold onto the knife, but in the end he forced me to drop it by dislocatin' my wrist. As I felt the painful pop, and heard the blade drop to the ground I forced my eyes and mouth closed to keep from yelling. Real men don't scream out loud, but Goddamnit that fuck'n hurt! I was then dropped to the ground by Zechs. I looked up at him and he looked down at me for a moment before he cracked me good in the face with his shoe. With my good hand I went to block his next kick to my face and I took out his feet from under him with a sweep kick. As he fell I grabbed my blade off the floor and straddled Zechs' chest and held my blade down on his throat._

_"What is it that ya think ya can gain form all this Zechs?" I leaned down and hissed in his ear. I expected his cold laughter to reach my ears, but he instead answered me an eerie calm voice._

_"Well Maxwell, I want nothing more than to seize control of my father's assets, as well as break down his alliances and destroy his competitetors." I was confused for a moment and didn't know how to react to what Zechs said. Then I remembered that Solo was still laying unconcious on the ground a little way away from us and snapped._

_"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TA DO WITH SOLO AND ME?!" I yelled dropping the knife and hitting him repeatedly in the face. I wanted to beat him ta death, but he grabbed both of my hands and pulled them down ta him. He then kissed the injured one and looked up at me unblinkingly._

_"You are gonna help me since Solo won't. I like you better anyway." Zechs said softly as he caught me off-guard and flipped me on my back so he was hovering over me. I started to struggle to get out from under him, but froze as he kissed me gently on the lips and pulled away._

_"If you don't join my gang I'll have Solo killed" He said getting up to leave. I looked toward where Solo lay and cursed under my breath._

_"If ya try n' kill him, you'll have ta kill me as well." I muttered glaring at him._

_"Honestly I'd hate to have to do that. Seems like such a terrible waste." Zechs said turning his back on me ta look down at where Solo lay. His guard was down. I decided to reach for my discarded blade, but froze when he spoke again._

_"Don't bother picking up the blade, one of my men have been watching us fight this whole time. If you get too close to killing me, I garauntee you will die." I blinked and looked around ta see if what he said was true. After seeing no one I grimaced._

_"There's no one else. Yur just ly'n ta save yur own ass." I said reaching for the blade again. As I did so a knife appeared outta nowhere and missed my hand by about an inch. _

_"Holy shit." I said lookin' around again. I barely saw the boy who'd thrown it before he was once again engulfed by the shadows. _

_"You bastard. I'd never do anything ta hurt my friends if I could prevent it. You're scum." I ground out as I turned back ta face Zechs. Lookin' from Zechs standin' hungrily over Solo and him layin' there defensless and in pain. I felt my walls crumblin'. Solo wouldn't survive if I didn't do something._

_"(Fine) I'll join ya. I"ll join yur gang." I said quietly watching as Solo chose that exact moment ta open his eyes._

_"Duo? What are ya talkin' about? What's goin' on?" Solo muttered as he noticed Zechs leaning over him. I felt my stomach turn. I didn't want ta do it, but I knew I had ta make him think I was betrayin' him ta join Zechs._

_"I'm leav'n the gang." I said casually leanin' against a wall. _

_"What?!" Solo's voice sounded hoarse but I ignored it. _

"Shit..." I heard myself mutter.

"What? Duo... Hello Earth ta Duo." I blinked realizing that Solo was leaning in front of me with a worried look on his face that made my gut wrench. After rememberin' betrayin' Solo I felt shocked that he could still look as concerned for me as he did. After all if the roles had been flipped I woulda been pissed with myself for what I'd done. I stared back at Solo for a little while trying to recall more of what happened, but I got zilch, nada, nothin'.

"Sorry... Zoned out." I grumbled. Solo's expression showed he was unconvinced, but my gaze was brought away from him as Heero moved in front of him with a worried and irritated look in his eyes.

"Duo come on we have to go. Your mother sent me to find you." Heero said drawing my attention back to him.

"You're that guy Solo told us about, aren't chya?" Hilde asked moving forward. As she voiced this she looked at Solo who nodded. I didn't like the look that dawned on Hilde's face as he affirmed her guess. Although I hadn't remembered much, I was almost positive I could figure how Solo and the gang were feeling. They were thinking that this was another one of those situations that I was being forced inta. With that thought I grinned and grabbed Heero's hand.

"Yup. This is my boyfriend Heero." I said planting a kiss on Heero's cheek tryin' my hardest to ignore everyones flabbergasted looks. After a moment Hilde smiled and congradulated Heero on a good catch. "Thanks Hildz." I smiled at her and turned ta Solo. "It was nice hang'n with ya again, but I gotta go. My mo- Eli might get worried if I don't get home soon." Solo smiled and nodded.

"Alright Duo. I hope to see you again soon. I guess we'll have to start meeting here more often. It's been a long time since we've all hung out like this" Solo said and the rest of the gang nodded. Hildz moved forward to hug me, but Heero moved in front of her.

"We have to go Duo." He said with a slight frown. This perplexed me. Heero seemed edgier than usual. Shiftin' my gaze ta Solo I saw a possible reason why... Solo was look'n at Heero like he had the plague or something!

"Alright just a second..." I said playfully with a wink and a grin. I then turned back ta the others ta continue our chat, but was cut short once again as Heero pyhsically pulled me toward the door.

"No. Now." He said in a tone that left no room to argue.

"Aw... Fine Cya guys." I said with a grin and almost outta habit I called out from nowhere "And don't sleep too soundly! Remember Shinigami knows where ya live..." I cut off as I saw the shock in their faces. I woulda asked why they looked at me with such surprise, but the fact Heero was dragging me away gave me no chance for questioning.

Before I knew it we were outta the store and on the street. Heero had let go of my arm, but hadn't stopped walkin'. He instead walked directly in front of me saying nothin'.

"Hey Hee-chan! Why so silent?" I asked as I moved forward to talk to him. He looked upset... And not his usual upset.

"What's wrong Heero?" I asked wondering why he seemed even more serious than usual.

"Quatre told me he talked to you." At these monotone words I froze. I'd completely forgot that speaking to Heero had been the whole reason I'd gone off this morning. Heero wasn't lookin' at me, but I could tell he was waitin' for me ta say something because he too had stopped walk'n. When I said nothing, he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry Duo. That wasn't the way I wanted you to find out about my past." He said with a whisp of sadness to his features. His voice shook slightly as well. "Go home your mom is waiting for you." He then turned and started walkin' away.

"So that's it?!" I yelled. "I find out your secrets so ya leave me?! After all the moves ya made on me and all the times we hung out... It's over? I'm being punished for what **_YOU_** did?! Where's the justice in that?" I screamed dropping to the ground. I hugged my knees into myself and muttered "... Great now I sound like stupid-stick-up-the-butt Wuffers. Thanks Heero..."

"I'm sorry Duo." I could feel Heero's breath on my neck as the words reached my ears.I liked it. I kept tucked inta myself surprised that Heero hadn't left during my fit. His breath so near my ear made me realize he must be leaning over me try'n to see my face. Realizing this gave me an idea.

"Are you really sorry Heero?" I asked in the best nuetral tone I could mange.

"Yes. I said I'm sorry... I'll do anything to prove it to you." Heero said crouching down lower next to me.

"Does that mean that ya are leav'n me?" I asked in an upset tone.

"Hn. No Duo. I'm not leaving." Heero grunted out.

"Promise?" I asked desperately. After a moment of silence in which I'm almost positive Heero was nodding his head (until he realized I couldn't see it) he responded with a quiet "Yes Duo I promise. I won't leave you."

"Ya said you were sorry and you'd do anything ta make it up to me... Is that true?" I asked still sounding upset.

"Yes." Heero answered immediately. He hadn't even thought before answering, but I wanted him to think about it. I wanted him to be positive.

"Anything?" I asked mischieviously as I looked out from my knees to see Heero's confused face.

At first he blinked at the change in my tone. After a moment of what seemed to be consideration he nodded and I pushed myself forward and lunged at him. I wrapped my arms around him and locked my lips onto his own. He seemed shocked for a moment, but then he relaxed and returned the kiss. We kissed silently for a couple seconds until I slipped my hands down his sides to his ass and squeezed it lightly, my thumbs tracing the hem of his pants. He opened his mouth slightly in surprise and I slipped my tounge in. With that our kiss became more passionate and I felt his hot tounge dart around my mouth causing sensations to tremor through out my body. His arms once slackly resting on my shoulders slipped down my waist and began gropping under my shirt. It was then I broke away.

"You said you'd do anything..." I panted and Heero nodded half dazed looking.

"Good then take me back to your place and fuck me." I purred. I couldn't help the need to tye him ta me. I knew I needed Heero. Without my memory, Heero had become a major part of me and I wanted him to feel the same. After finding out even the brief information about him I did, I knew I'd lose him eventually if I didn't.

"Nani?!" Heero said in surprise. It made me laugh to see the pure shock on his face. "Don't play with me Duo..."

"Play with ya?" I pouted. He frowned.

"What's wrong Heero? Don't ya want me?" I asked in an overdramatic voice like he'd hurt my feelings. I expected him to push me over and call me a baka for teasing him after such a serious moment, but what he did instead caught me offguard. He hugged me.

"Duo..." he whispered in my ear as he held me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck once again. It was stirring something inside me. Damn it... He was turning me on.

"Heero?" I asked. My voice was shaking.

"Duo... I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone." Heero said in a soft tone. With these words I began to pant... His words were making it hard ta breath. I could feel him playing with my braid. It was making it even harder to control myself. " I want you to want me. I want-" He cut off. I could feel his hardness pressed into my side. He started to pull away, but I could feel myself also growing hot with want and wouldn't allow him to leave me.

"C'mon Heero..." I purred leaning up to lick his ear. I then whispered lustily. "We're only a block away... I want ta feel all of ya right now... Whether or not we make it back to yur room or not doesn't matter..." I said as I unzipped my jacket. I then leaned against a nearby wall, took it off, and started with my shirt. Heero of course grabbed both my arms to stop me as I thought he would and leaned in with an irritated look on his face.

"Not Here Baka!" Heero hissed. He seemed to be going through an inner turmoil as to what ta do, but I wasn't gonna make it easy for him. I moved forward and captured his lips once more. I sucked his lip inta my mouth.

"Fuck me..." I managed as I began to grind my own erection against Heero's. He moaned as did I and almost instinctivly began to grind back. Abruptly Heero swept me off my feet and began jogging toward his house. At first I played with his nipples while he carried me and started try'n ta kiss him, but I quit when he almost dropped me. We were at the end of the block when Heero stopped in front of a drug store and set me on the bench in front of it.

"Here?!" I asked in shock. I thought he'd be able to make it to his house, but I guessed I must've been wrong considering he leaned in and began to kiss me. He than pulled away and laughed.

"No baka." With that said he left me cluelessly sitting on the bench and ran inta the store. A few minutes later he came out with a brown bag. I was curious to see what he'd bought, but didn't get a chance seeing as he lifted me back into his arms the second he reached the bench and began running to his house.

Heero leapt the stairs three at a time and only set me down when he couldn't find the keys to open the door. Finally find'n them, he opened the door, and pulled me in after him. He made me laugh as he sat down, began taking off his shoes, and set them neatly next ta the door. I kicked mine off and gave him a light kiss on the forhead. I then turned to walk towards his bedroom, but he grabbed my hand to stop me. Before I knew it he had pulled me down ontop of him.

I moaned as his tounge slipped into my mouth and his hands under my shirt. He twisted and flicked my nipples and trailed his mouth down my jaw and neck. I could feel my nipples hardening as well as my erection. I instantly began almost copying his moves try'n ta get him ta feel the same pleasure as me. Heero shocked me when he pulled away slightly and quit his magical touches that left my body tingling.

"What's wrong?" I asked my voice shaking slightly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Heero asked look'n me in the eyes. With a slight grin I nodded.

The second I gave Heero my okay he flipped me and pinned me to the floor. Pulling my shirt over my head he flung it to the other side of the room and began nibbling on my hardened nipples. He then slid his hands down to the hem of my pants, undid them, and slid his hand in. I arched into his hand as I felt his rythmic motions not only coming from his hands, but his whole body. Moving my face to meet his he kissed me and I opened my mouth to allow him access. He then began grinding his erection on my hip, still pumping me. I could barely keep from gasping. "Fuck me Heero... I -I want you... Now."

"Almost." He breathed into my mouth as he began to pump me harder. The pressure of his light fingertips and rough palm caused me to give a strained moan as I came into his hand.

"Heero..." I panted as he leaned on me. I could feel Heero's untaken care of need pressing inta my side. With a moments notice I panted "Let me take care of that for ya..." And then pushed Heero back so I was straddling him. Backing us against the wall I pulled at his shirt. Not caring to take the time to unbutton it, I ripped it open and tugged it off. I then began licking and biting the nubs on his chest. Watching him the whole time as his eyes screwed shut and he moaned. I could feel him almost bucking under me. Unbuttoning his pants, I pulled both his pants and his boxers down in one tug.

"Damn..." I said taking a good look at Heero. Note to self: The myth about Japanese guys bein' the size of my pinky is just that... A bullshit myth! Heero laughed at the probably confused look on my face and said:

"I'm only half japanese..." The brief thought that I'd never really realized this fact stung a little. I still knew so little about Heero. Of course I couldn't help but smile at this newly found information.

"Well I can tell which part of ya definently isn't japanese!" I said with a laugh. Not waiting for Heero to respond to that comment I stroked his already erect manhood and continued sucking on his hardened nubs.

After a deep moan of pleasure and Heero bucking against my hand I realised what pleasurable torture I must be caus'n him. With a smile I began trailing butterfly kisses down his chest and only stopped as he moaned deeply when I reached the flat of his stomach. I then took that moment to engulf my mouth over the tip of his erection. Effectively causing Heero to moan and call my name as I made him cum was exciting enough for me to move up to capture his lips.

He kissed back in gentle, sentuous way that he'd never used before. It left my mind reeling. With my hazy state I wasn't that surprised when I opened my eyes to find that we'd somehow managed to get off the floor and into Heero's room. With a slight laugh at my dazed look Heero playfully pushed me down on his bed and lowered himself over me. With his clothing already gone he started on mine. Making quick work of my pants, I soon found myself clad in only boxers. As Heero reached to pull them off, I stopped his hand. He looked at me with slight uncertainty. I laughed slightly.

"Sorry Hee-chan! Just wanted ta do the honors myself!" I said as I pulled the boxers down as far as I could with Heero on me. I then wriggled the rest of the way out of 'em. Not a smart move.

As I wriggled, Heero growled. I froze as I realized I had unintentionally turned him on even more. He now looked predatory. With a slight smile, I decided that was what I wanted anyway. Pulling Heero down so he lay directly on me, I wriggled underneath him, and moaned as I turned myself on as well. Heero was so hard on top of me. I found myself muttering a mantra.

"Fuck me. Fuck me. I want you in me Heero. Fuck me!" I ground the last one out as I ground against him and pulled his face to mine, crashing our lips together. The kiss was needy, rough, and fast, much like Heero. He ground back against me just as aggressivly, growling low in his throat as our erections rubbed directly over each other. The contact made me scream out his name in a very high pitch.

"You are mine and I will fuck you when I want. You are my toy." Heero growled and then froze at his own words.

As Heero pulled away from our kiss, I worked to regain my senses. Being this turned on was messing with me. I felt extremely dazed and extremely needy. I wanted nothing more than to force Heero into me. Unfortunately I could tell something was wrong.

"W-What is it Heero?" I panted trying to keep from pouncing him. Damn him for stopping. The one time I don't stop it and suddenly he has a concious! Damn sexy bastard... I love him... Wait... What'd I just think?

Heero gave me a smile that made me feel like goo... Damn he's sexy. "I love you too..." Wait... I said that outloud? Jeez... Oi...cue nervous, embarrassed blush.

"But... I don't deserve you." Heero said sudenly sitting up and moving away. His fingers began fiddling with the paper bag he bought. I moved forward.

"I already told ya I love ya. Now come here." I said grabbing the bag outta his hands so I could chuck it outta his hands. After all, I was still extremely horny and said bag was in the way of certain goods. Cue malicious grin!

As I grabbed the bag it opened and a couple objects spilled out onto the bed. Heero and I seemed to blush in unison. Whipped cream, gundam brand condoms, tequila! (how the hell did he get that?! were still in highschool!), something labled jelly squish lube was what really held my attenetion though.

"Hey 'Ro. What's Jelly squish lube?" I asked curiously. I was surprised as Heero gabbed it from me. He then showed me what it was for. After spreading it over his member he grabbed the box of condoms. "Heero I can't get pregnant..." I pouted. I didn't like the thought he might've forgotten I was a boy.

"I know Duo." He said as he put one on and put some more Jelly squish on. He then began to trail butterfly kisses on my abdomen making me moan. He moved one hand up to my lips and muttered to suck on his first three fingers. I was shocked, but after a minute of doing so he moved his mouth to mine, took his fingers out, and began to trace them along my puckered entrance.

Slowly he pushed the first one in. It was tight and uncomfortable. I hissed out my indignant discomfort, but was ignored. He just pressed his lips harder on my own. After a minute of continuing to kiss the feeling of the finger disappeared and I didn't even feel it as the second one was pushed in. It wasn't until all three fingers were up to the knuckle I realized what was going on down there and moaned again. Before I knew it he was slowly pushing his member into my entrance.

I groaned and bit my lip as he slowly pushed himself deeper inside me. He was trying to be gentle so I tried not to show my discomfort. Although I think that the suppresed tears in the corners of my eyes were a dead give away. He licked my tears away. He then mutttered my name in a low whisper as he began the rythm of pushing in and out. It took mere moments for pain and discomfort to be replaced by immense pleasure. My moans quickly turned into pleasure filled screams. Heero took this has his cue to slam into me harder and faster. Heero was grunt'n in a very sexy way as he began to stroke my cock again.

"Y-You're so h-hot and tight!" Heero grunted into my ear as he bit into my neck in a very animal like manner. I just moaned and screamed louder. I didn't even know what I was yelling. I felt hazy from the quick sensations of Heero slammin' inta me. Suddenly he was hitt'n a sweet spot. The feeling made me scream and cum out in a sudden arch. As I arched, I threw my head back, and that's the last thing I remeber before Heero's screams and the dark clouded my thoughts...

**How was it? This isn't EmoClouds fic all the way through... Emo is suffering from brief amnesia, but I'm sure he'll continue on as soon as he is back. I'll be writing until then... So haze me all ya want!**

**#BakaShinigami#**


	14. Chapter 14

Heero's POV

I was free of all other senses. All I was aware of was Duo. Duo's moans. Duo's arms around me, holding onto me, keeping me in him. I bit him as I got lost in the moment. I then heard Duo's erotic screams. He screamed what sounded like my name and threw me over the edge. I slammed harder into him, felt his heat pulsing around my groin, felt him arch as he came, watched him throw back his head, and then he went still. I kept going for a few seconds before I realized he was no longer reacting. He was limp. Panic immediatly hit me. Pulling myself out of him, I began to shake him, and call his name. He didn't respond. He just lay there. I didn't know what to do. Seeing him unconcious made me think of Milliardo and I felt my eyes sting. I'd treated Duo the same way that Milliardo had treated me. Shaking, I did the only thing I could think to do. I grabbed the phone and called a long time memorized number.

"Winner reside- Hello?" Quatre's voice was like the light at the end of the tunnel. I just had to get through to the other end and eveything would be okay.

"Qua-tre... help. Please help..." The stinging in my eyes became worse and I realized my eyes were blurring.

"Heero?! Are you okay?! You sound like you're...crying. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Quatre's panic made me feel even shakier. The only question that registered was whether or not I was hurt.

"I wish I hurt..." I muttered. Looking over at Duo I started to hyperventilate. He was bleeding badly from where I'd bitten him. "Quatre there's so much blood. It's not stopping..." I said as I sunk to the floor and dropped the phone. I needed to calm down. As I dropped the phone I heard Quatre start screaming my name and I snapped. I picked the phone up and chucked it at the wall.

_Duo's POV_

_Memory_

_"I'm leav'n the gang." I said casually leanin' against a wall. _

_"What?!" Solo's voice sounded hoarse but I ignored it. _

_"I decided ta join Zechs he's offerin' me things that you can't right now (like yur safety) and I'm tired of you always baby'n and sav'n me! ( So I'm gonna save you this time)_

_"Yur lying." Solo accused watching me closely which unnerved me. I woulda slipped up at this point if Zechs wouldn't of interupted._

_"Duo is on my side now and I won't have you bad talking anyone in my gang." Zechs said with an air of annoyance. Regaining my nerve I spoke again._

_"Besides Solo... I don't lie, remember?" I asked seriously while lookin' him straight in the eye. He gave me a look of pure disbelief and with that I turned on my heel and called Zechs. "Come on Zechs. Ya still have ta show me where I'll be stayin'." It was a brief second before he was at my side and I felt him slide his arm around my waist. I would've moved it, but I knew Solo was still watching so I continued on without flinchin'. If he knew what I was doin' he'd try ta save me again and probably end up dead. I couldn't risk that. I ignored Solo's calls for me ta comeback and the tears I could feel brimmin' my eyes. Real men don't cry. I held in the tears and nearly turned back around as I heard Zechs call the rest of his gang, but I knew I had ta look only forward. If I looked back I'd be tempted to turn back n' rejoin Solo. _

_When we arrived at what seemed ta be Zechs place I shook off his arm and told him to show me to my room. I didn't see the need for me to use manners or be friendly so I just glared after he suggested I ask nicely. He laughed a little and led me to a room on the third floor of his rather large house. I glared at him as I realized that he'd led me to his room. "Zechs I 'm not gonna sleep with you in any essence of the word!" I yelled._

_"Don't worry Maxwell. I do not intend to sleep with you... yet. I already have a toy at the moment. I'm gonna be gone for a few days so you can stay in my room for the time being. I'll give you your own quaters when I return. So Good night." He said kissing the top of my head and turning ta leave. He stopped at the door. "And don't try to escape. Yur friends are bein' watched. If you do leave I'll have them killed." With that he turned and left._

_After he left, I sat in a corner of the room tryin' to figure out what I was suppose ta do now considering I'd refuse ta do any fightin' on Zechs side. I already knew he had an alternitive reason ta make me join his gang. He wouldn't have ta fight Solo's gang anymore cuz' Solo wouldn't want ta fight me. That'd be one less challenge ta deal with for whatver master plan he was cook'n. Even with that I couldn't understand what his motives were. During our fight he had told me that he'd wanted to destroy his fathers assets, but why would he do that?_

_I was brought outta my stupor by a knock at the door. When I didn't respond a boy about the same age as me walked in. He had green calculating eyes that searched the room until they stopped on the corner where I sat. One of his eyes was almost completely blocked from site by his long bangs that were pushed to one side. The rest of his hair was short and orderly. It was sort of a light brown with almost a tint of auburn in it. He said nothing as he moved toward me and sat down. He just watched me quietly. We both stared at eachother for a while and just as I thought I couldn't take the silence any longer he spoke._

_"The best thing you can do is get used to this place. It is your new home." The boy said without a shred of emotion. I just sat there silently and glared at him. The banged boy ignored my obvious anger and continued in a low voice. "So Zechs brought you here. He only chooses the best to join his gang. What's the reason he chose you?" He said sounding slightly curious. I remained silent and darkened my glare. This seemed to annoy the boy a little. _

_'Good. Maybe he'll leave.' Were my immediate thoughts. I was wrong._

_"Well from what I saw of your fighting skills earlier I'd definetly say that fighting isn't what Zechs wants you for and as good looking as you are he's already got the Japenese diplomats son for a toy. Besides he usually doesn't like used goods-" The guy said with an irritating blank face._

_"Fuck you." I seethed. The guy was piss'n me off. I was already on a thin rope and this guy was walk'n it with ease. _

_"Did I hit a nerve?" He asked calmly. When I just turned away from him he seemed to regret his words. "I didn't mean that. My reasons for being here are the same as yours. What is your name?" He asked with the same curiosity he had earlier._

_"My name is for my friends."_ _I said with a glare as I moved to the other end of the room. He frowned._

_"I could've easily killed you back there. With or without Zechs' order I could've killed you." He said in a rather menacing voice._

_"Jesus... 'the fuck are ya talk'n about? I didn't even see ya fight'n, ya bastard." I could tell there was something off about this guy._

_"I was there. And you did see me. I guess you were too stupid to recognize me though." He said as he pulled a couple of throwing knives out from behind his back somewhere. I immediatly went into a defensive crouch and fell on my face as I put weight on my broken hand. I lifted myself back up quickly and looked to make sure he wasn't 'bout to stab me or noth'n and I froze. Those knives..._

_"You?! Yur the bastard who knifed Solo?!" I yelled and launched myself at him. I was stopped before I even reached him. I didn't even know what happened... There were tears in my eyes and things just sorta went black._

I was suprised when I woke up. I couldn't remeber falling asleep. I felt heavy and warm. I felt slightly wet too. As I awoke fully, I realized I heard crying. Remembering my dream, I reached for my eyes to find I'd stopped crying after the memory had ended, shifting a little, I discovered that there were arms wrapped protectively around me, and that there were tears falling freely onto my naked back. Looking down the length of my chest and stomach, I saw the remanants of Heero making love to me. The sweat, lube, semen, and...blood. I blushed. Suddenly it clicked and my brain brought me back to what was going on. Pushing my disturbing memories away for later, I focused my concentration on the boy behind me.

"Hee-chan?" My voice came out low. My throat hurt... probably from all the screaming I'd done before I'd passed out... Even with how loud he was, the second I said his name, Heero froze, and the river of tears seemed to stop.

"Duo..." His voice was shaky and he seemed to be testing my name. Then I felt him start trembling. "Duo... My Duo.. I thought I'd killed you..." He said as he flipped me over and pulled me against him. "Gomen Duo... Gomen... Ashiteru...I love you..." He said as he nuzzled his face into my hair.

"I love ya too... Hee-chan. Calm down I'm right here.." I whispered softly, hoping to calm him. I cuddled back until I realized I was smear'n my blood all over Heero. Hell, the fact that I was bleed'n made me feel queezy. Ecspecially with my newly found memories of Solo bleed'n and me walk'n off with his tormentor. Heero immediatly noticed me freeze and asked what was up.

"Do ya mind if we take a shower?" I asked with a slight blush.

Quatre's POV

Images of Heero slitting his wrist and crying, played through my head as I raced out of my house and into the garage. I opened a door to one of the jags and threw myself in. The second I was in, I reached to close the door, and jumped back as a hand grabbed my shoulder. I screamed, but stopped abruptly as I regonized the touch.

"Quatre! Are you okay? What's wrong?!" Trowa's voice. He sounded worried, but my vision was spinning... Oh I was crying...

"Quatre! What's wrong? Why did you just race out of the house like that?!" I wiped my eyes off with my sleeve and saw the worry in Trowa's beautiful emerald eyes. It was then I realized I hadn't said a word to him about what had happened.

Trowa and I had been in the middle of playing our instuments for Cathy when the phone had rang. The second Heero spoke I knew something was wrong. He was crying and muttering about blood. When I tried to talk to him the line died and I was left with the images of Heero lying lifeless and bloodied on the floor by the phone.The image had set me off and I'd immediatly ran past Cathy and Trowa without so much as a word, down the stairs, out the door and into the car.

Rubbing the tears out of my eyes I told Trowa about the conversation I had with Duo, how he'd gone missing shortly after, how I'd told Eli that Duo and I had just goetten into a fight, how Eli had sent Heero looking for Duo, and how Heero had just called me muttering about blood. I expected Trowa to be mad at me for what I'd done or perhaps just close door and let me go to Heero's to find Heero's lifeless corpse, but he did something that threw me off entirely. He kissed me. To be more precise he frenched me in that way that sends a tingling sensation throughout your whole body even down to your toes... And then he told me to get out of the car. The second he did that I recoiled and glared at him.

"What do you mean get out of the car?!" I yelled. I was pissed that Trowa would say such a thing after I'd told him what happened and after he'd kissed me in such a passionate way. "You're an asshole! Do you want Heero to die?!" I was crying again.

"No Quatre... I was merely trying to suggest I drive seeing as you probably couldn't see well enough to drive." Trowa said calmly. I felt like I 'd knocked the wind out of myself when he'd said that, but I hugged him, said thanks and moved to the passengers side of the vehicle.

The second Trowa was behind the wheel, he drove as fast as legally possible to Heero's. The whole time he spoke to me, saying things like it wasn't my fault, Heero'd be fine, Duo'd probably just smacked him, and Heero was just being overdramatic, but I knew that those things couldn't be true. Heero wouldn't cry for no reason...

Duo's POV

I could sense some of Heero's cockiness returning as he brushed a hand against my ass while lathering the shampoo in my hair for me. I laughed as he purred in my ear and then bit it gently. It was as if the breakdown had never happened. I turned around to kiss him but, he stopped me, and kept me facing the other way. I frowned to myself at this move, but then decided it must be an after affect of his breakdown. Of course, I couldn't really blame him. I probably would've reacted the same way if I thought I'd hurt Heero. As I rinsed my hair, my hand reached up to the the bite mark in my neck. Heero had got me good. It had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Obviously noticing my movements, Heero's hand came to rest ontop of the hand that was touching my neck, and then he kissed it. A shiver went down my spine at the touch and I backed away from the hot spray of the shower hoping to get closer to Heero. As I backed into Heero what met me was a surprising and welcome bump. Heero hadn't wanted me to turn around because he was hard...

He groaned as I backed into him and his hands grabbed my hips. I moaned and realized I was also erect. Blush'n, I turned around and rubbed against him as I went on my tiptoes to capture his lips. The second our lips touched he pulled me up and against him. Realizing my feet were no longer touch'n the ground, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He parted my lips with little effort and I felt myself lose control of my thoughts as our tounges battled for dominance. His tounge dipped in and out of mine, fast then slow, with each dip tracing every part of my mouth, each time plunging his tounge deeper and deeper. With a loud moan, I realized he was basically mouth fucking me. Enjoying the thought, I let one of my arms lower to his chest and started tweaking his nipple. I nearly laughed as he stopped and his mouth opened wider in a moan. Pulling myself slowly away, I lowered myself to the floor and stroked his erect manhood. He gave a moan and I took that has my cue to engulf his swollen member with my mouth. Suck'n up and down, play'n with the tip. He began to buck against my mouth and I felt his hands going through my hair trying to lead me in my minstrations, but I grabbed his hips and kept my slowww torturing pace... With everyshort move I made on him he moaned louder and louder. His moans excited me, causing me to lose the slow rythym, and I began to move faster and faster til I felt him coming in my mouth. He let out a muffled scream through clenched teeth and held the shower wall to keep from collaps'n. He ended up gripp'n the shower curtain and accidently ripped it down. Laugh'n, I stood up, and kissed him to give a taste of himself.

"I love you." He said in a low sexy voice as he began kissing down my neck. I could feel him gett'n ready for a second go. This time for the real thing. Lift'n me up once again, I wrapped my arms and legs around him prepar'n to feel his hardened member against my entrance. Instead we both froze as we heard the front door fly open, followed by loud footsteps, and the bedroom door being thrown open. I instantly let go of Heero and backed myself into the farthest corner of the tub. Pulling my knees against myself hoping to use them as a cover. Just as Heero reached to pull me back to him the bathroom door flew open and Heero froze. Standing in the doorway was his uncle...shit.

**Hiya yall! This is BakaShinigami once again. Sorry Emo's still outta commsion, but I'm sure he'll be better soon. The doctor said it was short term thing, and he at least remembers up until five years ago... Good thing I know his story setup for adopted otherwise you folks would be in the dark for a while... Alright well I hope you enjoyed the story chapter thing, and we'll have to update soon... Bye!**

**#BakaShinigami#**


	15. Chapter 15

Duo's POV

Heero's uncle nearly apologized right off the bat and turned to shut the door behind him, but did a double take as he noticed me huddled in the bottom of the tub. He opened his mouth as if to say something, seemed to think better of himself, and told Heero for us to meet him in the living room when we were quite finished. With that he turned away and closed the door behind him. I just stared after him for a moment and then looked over at Heero. He looked more annoyed than shocked…

"Ya okay there Hee-chan?"

He turned and looked at me.

"I will be." He said in a husky voice as he leaned down into the spray and began to resume what was so rudely interrupted.

15 minutes later I found myself sitting in Heero's living room dressed in clothes far too big for me. (yes! Heero's clothes are too big!)

"I can't believe you Heero! The wedding's in two weeks and I find you in the shower with another girl! And to top it off the one I let you bring home injured not to long ago! I can't believe I left you alone with her before…. What would your parents say?!" His uncle seemed more worried than upset and I felt kinda bad for him. I had to wonder what 'Ro's family was like…

"How long has this been going on? I can't believe you'd go against orders Heero. Direct orders… Are you listening Heero?!" His uncle slammed his fist on the table. Nevermind, his Uncle was maaad!

I turned and looked at Heero to see him starring out the window ignoring everyword that was coming out of his uncle's mouth. He briefly starred back at me and then walked toward the front door. Ya got be kidding me! He was just gonna walk out?! That's a lot of guts-

"And you young lady! I can't believe how improperly you have conducted yourself !" It took me a second to realize he was talk'n to me, but when I did I just turned and starred at him. I couldn't believe that he could still mistake me for a girl after seeing me partially naked (although I doubt he saw much…), And seeing me actually dressed in boys clothing! The braid didn't make me look that feminine, did it?!

"I'm not a girl." I responded pretty annoyed. "I have a dick."

"A rather nice one…" Heero added absent mindedly from across the room as he opened the door and let a panicked looking Q-bean and a grieved looking Tro in. I blushed furiously. Damn him.

As he let them in his Uncle seemed to look at everyone with an exasperated look and he turned back to face me.

"A boy?" He asked. I quirked one of my slyest smiles at him and laughed.

"The last time I checked. I am right Heero?" I heard 'Ro laugh and that was a good enough answer for me. God I loved Heero's laugh.

"Duo and I have Gym together." Heero said randomly and his Uncle smiled. I just starred at Heero all confused. What does that have to with anything? Heero answered that thought though. "Nowadays it's common for guys to bathe together after a rigorous workout." Heero lied. Well I guess it wasn't a lie…. After all, gay ones do…. After hot, steamy sex. Yea, that'd be awkward to tell his uncle.

"Oh! I was worried for a moment there." He said with a sigh of relief. With that he announced he was heading to the school lab and not to stay out to late. It was after all a school night. I just stared after him wondering how he didn't question what Heero had told him at all… and how far gone he was. The guy must really believe Heero or be a nut job…

"Is he always like that? He seems kinda of… I don't know out of it. I mean he believed you!" I said in slight disbelief.

"He works so often, he isn't prone to a lot of human interaction. His jobs made him that way." I just stared not understanding what he was gett'n at…

"He's a crazy scientist like out of the cartoons Duo." Heero teased and I pouted and stuck my tongue out. I stopped when I realized Q and Trowa were still just standing there. Trowa looked slightly confused and Q looked… pissed?!

"Heero Yuy! You asshole!!! How dare you call me like that and may me-" He just broke down and started crying. Not understanding what was go'n on and be'n worried about Quat I ran over and hugged him. Trowa was hugging him too. He was calming Q when I turned around and looked at Heero.

"What did you do?" I asked completely confused.

"Hn." Heero was hiding behind his mask Dmn him!

"Heero Yuy… What did you do?!" I asked him in a demanding tone. To my surprise he blushed a little.

"When you passed out… I panicked and called Quatre for help. I forgot when you came to though." He looked embarrassed and upset as he looked over at Q. "I'm sorry about the call Quatre." He said in a soft tone. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Q you ok?" I asked not knowing what to say. This was all because I passed out?

Q looked up from Trowa's arms still crying slightly and nodded. He than let go of Trowa and moved over towards Heero. He looked at Heero for a moment and then hugged him. I was kinda surprised to see Heero return the hug.

Oh Heero I thought for sure that…" I heard Quatre mumble. Heero just kept saying "shh! Everything's ok. I'm fine… I'm fine."

Figuring this was a private moment I nodded to Trowa for us to leave to the next room so Heero and Q could talk. He nodded in silent agreement and understanding and we discreetly walked into Heero's bedroom.

"So this is Heero's room? It's a little messier than I expected…" he commented teasingly as he picked up my boxers off the floor.

I looked around the room and blushed. Heero's and I had kinda just chucked our clothes everywhere and hadn't thought to pick them up after… well… ya know. The bed was also rather messy and covered in the remainders of what happened earlier… He should probably clean those…

"And what's this?" Trowa smirked knowingly as he picked up the bottle of lube Heero had chucked aside after things started getting good. I blushed even worse. Maybe I should've taken Trowa into the kitchen…

"Oh relax Duo. I've seen all this before." He said as I made the bed and started picking up all the clothes to stuff in a pile… Heh. Heero's boxers were on the lamp.

"What?" I asked turning around confused. "What ya talk'n about, Tro?

He looked at me with a "oh yeah. You don't remember." Kinda look. And I panicked! Something didn't feel right and I didn't understand. I started to feel sick and dizzy. I tried to move around the bed to get to the bathroom, but couldn't make it.

Next thing I know I was coughing and throwing up. Trowa was next to me holding me up, holding my hair back, and it all felt very familiar. I heard Heero and Quatre enter the room and voices right next to me, over me, all around me. I didn't know what was happening. I felt like my head was gonna split open.

_When I came to, I recognized I was in bed. I was also in someone's arms. At first I thought it was Solo, but then I registered the difference in the frame of the tall person that lay behind me and the clothed erection that rested against my bare lower back. I was shirtless...I curled inta myself, away from who ever was behind me, and froze as I heard Zechs' voice._

_"What's wrong Maxwell? To warm? Should I remove your pants too?" I could almost sense the smirk on his face. I turned over to hit him, but stopped when I realized that my ribs were wrapped as was my hand and all the other random cuts scattered across my chest, stomach, neck, and legs were bandaged. I did feel hot too. Look'n at Zechs, I noticed he looked almost concerned. _

_"Did Barton hurt you?" He asked in a rather knowing away. I couldn't remember… He smiled as he traced from my collar bone to my chest with his thumb. I wanted to protest the touch, but found that I couldn't talk. My throat felt dry. Zechs watched me touch my throat and asked if I was thirsty. I didn't respond so he went to the fridge and poured me a glass of what looked like bottled water. When he brought it back to me, he dabbed some on my lips, and began to make me drink it. I fought back at first, but then realized how thirsty I was, and drank it greedily. When there was no more left, I realized it didn't taste like water. I then began to panic as my throat began to burn worse, my vision went hazy, and every single one of my senses seemed to be on fire. I began to get major headaches and I couldn't remember why I hurt. As suddenly as the pain had started it subsided when I felt a cool hand brush across my stomach. Then the pain went away completely as I felt the hand slip into my pants. The pain was instead replaced with pleasure. Even though it felt good and I'd escaped the pain, my eyes stung, and my vision was blurry. I was crying. I didn't really want this. I wanted Solo._

_As the feeling of pleasure and tears came, I remembered the many times that I had woken up used, confused, and not knowing where I was, I remembered the number of times the banged boy had spoken to me about Zechs using me. I remembered not knowing what he was talking about. I'd gotten angry and told him ta Fuck off. I remembered the next time I was used how the banged boy had "accidentally" walked in on Zechs in the act and how I'd screamed I'd wanted it. I remembered the days I'd spent alone and writhing on the bed, alone in pain until the drugs Zechs gave me subsided, and I remembered who I was. _

_Even when I remembered who I was, I never seemed to remember what Zechs did to me. I remembered the times Zechs had told me of what he'd done to some Japanese politicians son, how he'd raped the guys friend, how he liked playing with me and wished we could act like we'd never met, act like we were complete and total strangers. He'd said the sex would be better that way. He stopped drugging me. After that I'd remembered when he'd try to get with me and he'd fight me. He'd called me a bitch and smacked me. When I wouldn't give in, he began drugging me again. All of this continued until some months later. _

_The banged boy had quit talk'n to me, Zechs continued to drug and rape me, and I fell ill. Zechs quit drugging me and left me alone with a red headed girl while I was ill. She took care of me and told me of what little family she had. An older brother. It helped to have someone to talk to even if I couldn't remember most of the conversations. I did remember during my illness that I told her about Solo... She'd told me about her brother Triton, how Zechs kept them prisoners, and how he kept them from seeing each other. He sounded a lot like the banged boy and I wondered if her being around me was the reason he wasn't anymore. She had to leave after I got better. After that I was alone again. _

_After a while, I know longer remembered anything due to the drugging, rapings, and beatings I received. One night after a particularly bad session of the three aforementioned activities, I bolted. I broke in Zechs' window, rolled down the roof, and fell the last two floors. At first, I didn't move. I lay there wonder'n if Zechs was gonna come get me so he could just end my miserable life. He didn't. He hadn't realized I was gone yet. I had a chance!_

_I got up and ran for what seemed like hours. After a while it began to rain. My vision grew dark and I started to feel withdrawal from not being drugged for so long. I hadn't moved this much in months and I didn't know if I could go much further. I felt like I was gonna die._

_Last thing I remembered was crying out as the wet ground raced up to meet me and I got the fck knocked out..._

_Days later, I woke up with no knowledge of who I was or where I was. I lucked out. I'd been a miss'n milk carton kid who'd been reported months previously by an orphanage I'd apparently disappeared from. The hospitals didn't understand my tolerance to everything they gave me or why I broke into sweats when I wasn't drugged. I didn't either, but that soon passed. After being released from the hospital I was adopted twice. Both times I was returned. They didn't want a problem child like me... Nobody wanted me or who knew who I was. Hell! I didn't even know who I was! After falling into the groove of knowing nothing. I began to like it. Everything was new for me. Every time someone asked me if I wanted to do something it was the first. _

_A couple weeks after my second foster home left me on the church doorstep another couple came in. You know the standard 50's TV couple. Perfect. The man kept looking at the younger kids. The bigger ones that looked like they could be the future Payton Manning, but the wife scanned the room and her eyes stopped on me. We starred at each other for a moment and she smiled. I grinned back, couldn't help it. She then called her husband to her and they began talking. He looked my way briefly, then looked back at her, and shook his head. She glared, said something, and he looked back at me. They started talking again and then called over Sister Helen. They talked a bit; she smiled a little, and then called me over. Next thing I knew I was going home with the Perfect TV couple…_

When I came to I was dazed and laid out on the living room couch in a different set of clothes and covered with blankets. Heero was yelling at Trowa asking him what he did. I frowned and listened for Quatre he was looking for another phone to call Eli with considering Heero broke the other one. I thought for a moment whether or not I really wanted them aware I was awake or not. I didn't feel like being grilled… but I didn't feel like listening to them argue either. With that thought I sat up and alerted them to my consciousness. Q immediately noticed and yelled "Duo!" as he lunged himself at me.

"Whoa! Watch it Q, ya want me to get sick again?" I asked playfully, but he took me seriously and gave me a lil more space.

"Do you need me to call a doctor?" Q asked me very seriously. I shook my head and laughed.

"No Q! I'm fine." I laughed, but stopped as I suddenly had a hand on my forehead.

"He does have a fever." Heero announced. I shook my head.

"I'm fine Dr.Yuy. Now quit before I get you for malpractice." I teased as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "What happened?" I asked. No one answered immediately.

"We don't know. Trowa hasn't told us yet. We were too busy trying to make sure you were ok." Q said obviously feeling bad for not trying to find that out first.

I turned to look at Trowa and panicked. Heero looked from my face to Trowa and asked angrily "What did you do Barton?"

"Barton?!" I asked. "Triton?!"

Q looked taken aback. "How'd you know his middle name was Triton?"

I felt like I was gonna be sick again. My memory was all coming back to me.

Trowa Triton Barton, Solo, Catherine, Zechs, all of it...

**Yeah... So I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but priorities change with brain trauma. I can almost remember everything. I wish it really worked the way I made it work for Duo. I can only remember most of everything that happened after I turned fourteen. I guess I blocked childhood... (pout) Well I hope you enjoy the chspter and that you review!**

**Emo Cloud out**


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, everyone. It's been a while, but I am back. I took a surprisingly long hiatus… Sorry for the huge gap in chapters. I wasn't… well. Bakashinigami quit covering me a while back… sigh, but I am a lot better now…. I will try to write more again. I didn't even remember any of this until I stumbled onto some old stuff. Crazy, huh?

CHAPTER 16

Duo's POV –Heero's apartment

"Duo?" Q-bean said my name worriedly. I knew I should say something back, but my head hurt. I didn't want all of this I didn't want to remember. Solo… I wanted Solo. I cringed as I felt someone touch my shoulder. Heero… It was Heero still sitting near me. Heero looked like he wanted to protect me from whatever was going on and I felt guilty…. I thought of someone else to save me. I thought of Solo before I thought of him… Even after what we just did… I felt ashamed.

"What's wrong Duo?" Heero asked scooting closer to me. "Did Barton do something?" He shot Trowa another glare, but then paused. "Or did I hurt you before?" He asked a little quieter. I didn't acknowledge him for a moment. I just shook my head.

Quatre made a face realizing what Heero was talking about. He then blushed a light pink color and moved away obviously trying to give us a little privacy. I followed him with my eyes as me moved to stand next to Trowa. I felt Heero tense next to me as he watched me stare at Trowa openly with a glare. Trowa just stared right back with silently calculating green eyes. He looked tense. I cringed again as my head continued to sting and pulse…

"Duo." Heero grunted. "Talk."

I was going to shake my head again. I was still shuffling all my memories around and my head was killing me. Trowa moved forward and interrupted. "Give him a second Heero."

Heero glared at Trowa for his order.

"He remembers. Don't you, Duo?" Trowa said still studying me. He was nervous I realized as I connected everything. I looked at a still very worried Quatre and watched fear slip into Trowa's eyes for the briefest of moments as he moved back to stand with Q-bean again. He didn't want me to say anything… He hadn't told Quatre anything. I knew and he feared that.

"Is that true Duo? Do you have your memories back?" Quatre asked excited and then looking worried. "What is wrong Duo?" I could tell Quatre was remembering our talk. Quatre was such a kind and good friend… Trowa didn't deserve him. He also didn't deserve my problems.

I quit glaring and smiled. I leaned back against a tense Heero and rubbed my aching head in a dramatic way. Heero responded by wrapping his arms around me. I hadn't really expected that, but I went with it. I just had to think how to not lie.

"I do remember. I finally remember things." I sighed dramatically and grinned again. "It was killing me not knowing or remembering anything" I grinned, but thought to myself 'What I know now is killing me more.' I didn't let my smile falter though.

Quatre still seemed nervous, but suddenly excited. He moved forward and sat next to me and Heero on the couch. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Trowa remained where he was and leaned against a wall, but he focused on Q-bean as Q grabbed my hands.

"Were your worries unfounded?" Q asked seriously staring at me with such an innocent and caring look that I wanted to cry as I forced myself to respond. I instantly knew what he meant and I felt bile at the back of my throat, but I held it down hopefully not showing that I wanted to retch for all the thoughts of how correct my fears had truly been.

"Heero was the first guy I ever made love with." I smiled in an overly excited way while inside my heart was breaking… but I was still telling only the truth even if it was tinted in a hidden lie. 'Before Heero I was only raped' I thought to myself. I thought of Solo again sadly. 'It should've been Solo...He was supposed to be my first… Not Marquis… Not even Heero.'

I cringed inside at these thoughts, but didn't let my overjoyed façade slip. No matter how many questions Q or Heero would ask me… Now that I remembered I realized I didn't belong here… neither did Trowa.

After a few more questions from a super happy Quatre I feigned sleepiness. Heero felt my forehead and told the others my fever was going down, but I probably should rest. I was relieved they seemed to notice nothing amiss, but I knew Trowa was still watching me. I watched as he whispered something in Quatre's ear, but I pretended to be falling asleep. I needed to get away from all of the questions.

"Oh, I agree Trowa!" I could hear Q-bean trill happily. "Heero would it be alright if we stayed in your guest room tonight? We can all hang out tomorrow and …."

"Hn. Not tonight Quatre." I heard Heero say as he began to run his fingers through my hair. I actually was feeling sleepy and this was making it hard for me to just "feign" sleep.

"Oh…Alright." I could tell Q was dejected, but he followed up with "See you tomorrow then! Night. Come on Trowa."

I'm sure Trowa also made some gesture of farewell, but I didn't see it. I was actually starting to drift asleep as I heard the shuffle of them leaving. My head had hurt so bad when all of my memories had first come back, but now all I could focus on were the ministrations of Heero's hand going through my hair. I realized lazily that it was down… When had it been taken down? I couldn't remember…I preferred it in my braid, but this was feeling pretty good. 'Too good…" I mentally chastised myself, but I didn't move. I'm selfish.

8888888888

When I woke up I was in a warm bed… Heero's bed my mind informed me… next to the warm shape that was obviously the sleeping Heero. My head no longer hurt, but my heart did. He had obviously cleaned the bed and changed the bedding while I'd been sleeping. He had also carried me and cuddled me while I was asleep. He was so sweet to me.

It was dark in his room, but from the light from the street lights coming in the window I watched his chest rise and fall as he slept. He looked so peaceful. His hair looked as tousled as ever. I wanted to reach out and run my hands through it as I had so many times since things began between us…. But my hand stopped short as I realized there never should have been any us and there no longer could be. I wanted to cry, but knew I would never forgive myself… Sure I'd cried some in the last few months, but I hadn't been myself. Not truly. And Heero didn't really know the true me. I was ashamed recalling m behavior over the last few months… thinking I'd belonged in any way. 'pfft. Yeah right.' I had just been lucky they hadn't found out everything about me before I remembered. Especially my mom-… I mean Elizabeth. I felt like crying again and my heart seemed to be too tight within my chest as I held back tears.

'Think of Solo.' I told myself curling away from Heero. 'Real boys don't cry…' With that thought I felt stronger. I felt more myself then I had in months. Heero and the others had only met a shallow imitation of the real me. Except Trowa, but I'd come to that bridge when I got there.

For now I focused on getting out of Heero's bed as quietly as possible. I slid further away from him and started to actually stand when I felt a sharp pain in my scalp as I pulled my own hair. I fell back quietly against the bed and was irritated to find my hair had been pulled somehow… 'This is why I prefer my braid.' I thought as I gently pulled my own hair trying to figure out where it was caught.

My breath stuck in my throat as I realized Heero was laying on it and had quite a bit of it wrapped with in his hand… My gentle pulling had made him lazily roll over and look at me. 'Stupid!' I cursed silently at myself as Heero slowly focused his eyes on me and graced me with a slight smile followed by a frown.

"Duo? Where are you going?" He said slowly moving to sit up.

"Hafta pee…" I muttered surprised how quickly I realized I did have to pee. That must have been what woke me. Now with that thought I worried I wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. He chuckled lightly and helped untangle my hair from him.

"Don't be long." He leaned forward kissing my nose sweetly and rolled over back to sleep. I had barely stepped toward the bathroom and could already hear him begin lightly snoring. I skittered quietly into the bathroom and relieved myself. I lay low in there for another 10 minutes before emerging silently, grabbing some of Heero's clothes (since I couldn't find mine), and snuck silently out the front door into the cold night air.

**Alright everyone,**

**What did you think of the new chapter? Also, would anyone be interested in beta-ing for me? **

**Thanks for reading**


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, everyone. I decided to try to upload a couple of rapid chapters since it's been so long since this story was updated. I'm glad to see quite a few of you are still on

CHAPTER 17

Duo pulled his borrowed cap lower over his eyes as he slipped into the shadows and made his way to a once familiar part of town. He could tell a lot had changed since he had been gone. As he moved he listened for the smallest of sounds and kept himself cloaked in the darkness. He passed a couple necking in a park and slid past an unfamiliar gang arguing down an alley way. He wasn't worried about being seen. It had been a long time since he'd ghosted around, but his body rushed with adrenaline at the familiarity of it all. He felt like he was on mission and he loved it… but the rush was short lived as a though of Heero came unbidden to his mind. He felt brief guilt, but squashed it. He had his memories back, his freedom, and Heero couldn't be his priority right now… He wasn't even worthy of him

He paused in the shadows of deli where the light in the lamp post had gone out since before even he could remember. He knew rom Solo telling him that many years ago the city had tried to replace the light, but gangs just kept breaking it and so they had given up leaving this area to deteriorate further over time. That didn't bother Duo though. This was familiar and hadn't changed whereas a lot had. He just hoped he could find Solo.

Solo's gang had once resided in this area, but Duo knew he would no longer find them here. As a rule the group relocated whenever their headquarters may have been compromised. He knew that after what he'd done in leaving with Zechs that Solo would have changed headquarters.

…Still part of him was pulled toward the place that was once his home away from the orphanage. Moving down another alleyway and going through an underpass he emerged by a series of old apartments that had once been dorms for a long forgotten and run down school. He stared at the building annoyed at the longing he felt to enter. He decided that even though no one from the gang would be there he could still scope the place out and if no new group had taken up residence there he would at least have a familiar place to crash.

He went around the back of the building quietly and using all of his stealth climbed some dirty milk crates onto a dumpster lined against the building and shimmied his way up the ancient fire escape. He smiled to himself as h found the window that had once been down the hallway from Solo's room and using a few old tricks jimmied it open, slipping in without any sound.

Duo slowly made rounds in all of the rooms on that floor of the building slowly rotating his way to Solo's old room. Every step he took made his heart beat a little louder. It was horribly loud in his ears, but he continued closer knowing no one else would be able to hear the traitorous organ pumping blood violently quick throughout his body. He suddenly felt anxious and threw the door open only half surprised to find it empty. Duo closed the door behind himself locked it suddenly very tired again. He looked longingly at the bed that had once been Solo's. It was strange for it to still be here so long after Solo had left, but he gratefully threw himself down on it half expecting to be hit with the familiar smell of Solo. He knew instead he would be met with dust.

Duo lay on the bed for only a moment before he sat straight back up suddenly awake… There was no dust on the bed and it did smell like Solo. With new adrenaline coursing through his veins he thoroughly surveyed the room he had just regarded as vacant. He'd been very wrong. While no one was currently here it was obvious to him this room had recently been inhabited… very recently.

As if on cue with his revelations he heard noise coming from somewhere down the hallway. 'Laughter.'…his mind quickly supplied him with more information as the noises became closer.

There were roughly 10 voices, but it sounded like a few extra boots making their way up the hall that he had just found abandoned… And he recognized all of them. Reno, Iba, Jon Jon, and the rest of the gang. He knew unless they'd added new recruits that there were 12 in total. He felt trepidation mix with excitement. He could hear each of them entering their own rooms as the boots coming closer lessened.

'Why are they still here?' Duo thought, mind racing. 'This location was compromised. They should have moved on…' He sat and waited as he heard the last set of boots coming to stop at the door of the room he was in. He knew from the canter it would be Solo. He smiled slightly as he heard Solo swear when he found the door locked and knew the older teen was probably trying to remember if he had locked it or not. Duo didn't need his mask around Solo, but it slipped on almost on a reflex as he heard a click.

When Solo picked the lock open and entered the room Duo wanted to almost laugh at the look on his face. He had frozen at the sight of Duo sitting on his bed and his eyes had gone big. Duo was about to make a welcoming gesture when Solo's eyes narrowed and he moved forward into the room closing the door behind him.

"Duo. What are you doing here?" He asked throwing his jacket onto the chair next to the bed. Duo didn't like that his expression and tone seemed guarded.

"I just came here to crash." Duo stated in a neutral tone, but then he smiled. "I assumed it would be vacant due to this location being compromised and all."

Solo continued dressing down and then threw on a set of loose sweats and a long sleeve baggy t-shirt. Duo felt himself enjoying the view and then felt his chest tighten. He had to forget Heero. He was meant for Solo. He urged his body to enjoy Solo's company, but his thoughts came up short as Solo turned back to look at him.

Duo's POV-

"We never relocated because we were never compromised Duo. I trusted you even after Zechs little games and I guess you being here proves I was right to do so. We missed you Duo. I missed you." I swallowed hard as an angry looking Solo moved forward. I started to move away, but froze when he hugged me. I smiled lightly and then relaxed hugging back.

"Thanks Solo. I needed that." Then laying back on the bed I smiled a true smile at him. "Believe it or not I haven't felt much myself lately."

He leaned next to me on the bed. "I noticed…" He smiled back. "…But I'm glad we got you back."

I told him briefly that I was happy to be back, be able to fully remember him, and that I shortly would be ready for any missions the gang needed me for. This seemed to make him happy, but he still held a finger up to his mouth and shushed me like he'd done so many times before in the past. "I'm cold Duo so quit yammering and come here. I've hated sleeping alone." With that said I scooted closer and he threw the blanket over us. "You realize it's been hard sneaking into places without our Shinigami, right?" he mumbled into the pillow.

I cuddled against him, my back pressed flush against the front of him. I could feel his warmth spreading into me and smiled a small sad smile. I didn't know what to say to him so instead I rolled over to face him. His eyes were closed. His hair a short, pale blonde color. He was still lean, but muscular with a small scar right below his left eye. Solo hadn't changed so why didn't I feel the wild attraction I'd always felt when I was around him. Was I still suffering from living as the strange me that Quatre and Heero knew? I looked at him intently as he started to drift off even with his question unanswered. He often let questions go unanswered when he knew they made me uncomfortable. I brushed my hand across his cheek and his eyes shot back open.

"Duo?" he muttered questioningly. He had a confused, suddenly alert look on his face, but I ignored it and kissed him. He didn't react much to my chagrin. I tried for another moment before pulling away to look at him. He was just lying there looking at me in a frustrated manner. "Duo, what are you trying to do? I'm not Heero." He started to roll away or sit up… I wasn't really sure which, but I pinned him back to the bed and tried again to kiss him. I put more force into this one. Unfortunately for me Solo is taller and stronger than me so he threw me off him pretty easily. I rolled off the bed and onto the floor where I proceeded to just stare at the ceiling angrily. He got up slowly and walked toward where I had fallen. He hovered over me looking down at me in a weird way. "What is wrong with you, Duo?"

I thought about ignoring the question or telling a half-truth, but this was Solo. He deserved better than my mask. He knew me… or at least I think he did. He watched me quietly as I sat up and let my mask fall. I didn't need to be a jester all the time with him. He knew me as Shinigami as well as Duo. I could tell him. I could truly tell him everything.

"My heart and my head… specifically my memories don't match up… I can't think straight. Solo, I'm broken."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, everyone. I decided to try to upload a couple of rapid chapters since it's been so long since this story was updated. I'm glad to see quite a few of you are still on **

CHAPTER 18

Heero's POV

I woke up to the feeling of the morning sun on my face and smiled slightly to myself as I rolled over to kiss my Koi. As I rolled over my hand reached out for him only to find empty sheets. Opening my eyes I noted he was indeed not in bed and so I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Scanning the room I noted his clothes were still strewn across my room mixed in with the random piles Trowa had made the previous day when he had been "cleaning" Duo's and my 'mess'. Allowing a small smile to come to my face I listened for the shower expecting to hear the water running, but instead my expectations were meant only with silence. Frowning, I removed myself from bed and walked over to the bathroom door. I knocked and listened for a moment, but when I received no reply I opened the door only to find it empty. I then proceeded to search the rest of the apartment and turned up nothing. Duo wasn't here… and he hadn't even left a note. I frowned again. I then noticed as I returned to my room that my dresser was partly open. Opening it all the way I found several articles of clothing missing including my L-2 Leos cap.

Taking full stock of what was missing I mentally noted Duo had left to somewhere and that he also wasn't wearing any underwear. The second thought made me harden which was frustrating because of the first thought. Ignoring my sudden need I left my room to find the second house phone.

I called Elizabeth first, but she informed me Duo was staying at Quatre's meaning he still hadn't gone home. Sighing, I called Quatre's house. After a few moments of ringing he picked up with his usual happy chirp.

"Morning. Winner resid- Oh, Hi Heero!" He said as he must've noticed my name flash upon the caller i.d.

"Hn. Hey, Quatre." I grumbled wanting to immediately tell him to send Duo back over, but knowing he would be pissy if I acted to brusque. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing well. Trowa and I just sat down for breakfast!" He gushed and then whispered "He actually stayed the night!" I smiled slightly at my friends happiness and enthusiasm.

"Well, maybe you could send Duo back my way so you two could go back to your privacy…" I said only half teasingly. I had expected him to immediately tell me he'd do so, but was met with a brief silence.

"Duo's not here." Quatre said sounding worried. "Did you guys argue again or something?" I frowned and answered with a short "No."

"Well, maybe he's headed home to Eli's." Quatre supplied. "He does have to go home sometimes." That sounded logical enough.

"He didn't wake me first." I grunted unhappily. I wanted him…again and again…. Being without him made my chest hurt.

"Well, wait until he gets home and let him know you would have preferred he woke you up before leaving." Quatre said softly. "I'm sure Duo is just a little preoccupied or something. You know how silly and energetic he can be Heero."

Smiling again I nodded muttering "Hai." into the phone and wished him and Trowa a happy breakfast. I also promised to be nice when I spoke to Duo later. Hanging up after our brief good byes I threw myself back on my bed and smiled as I could smell Duo's lingering scent on my sheets.

I started to fall back into sleep and I could feel I was on the verge of having some sensuous dreams of a certain amethyst eyed brunette when I heard the front door open. Sitting up completely alert I got up and walked into the living room expecting to come face to face with Duo. I was disappointed and angry to instead find myself staring at an overly charismatic Zechs.

"Hope you don't mind me letting myself in." He smiled as he sat back on my couch.

"What are doing here?" I glared at him. I didn't really care why he was here. I just wanted him to leave. He just smiled at me in that creepy way he did when he thought he had something.

"I am just here on behalf of my baby sister Relena's bequest." he said in a mocking tone. "She didn't like that you've all of a sudden cancelled plans for your wedding she's worried she's done something wrong… don't worry. I calmed her down. I didn't inform her that your problem with her is her lack of dick…" He smiled at the last part and eyed me in a hungry way. "I however don't mind how you like to… play."

"Well next time you see her please do." I stated firmly. "I won't play these games anymore. I do not want to marry her any more than I want to 'play' with you." I emphasized the last part by opening the door. "Now please leave."

He just merely smiled and nodded. If he was upset he didn't show it. If anything he looked smug as he walked out.

"As you wish." He laughed leaving with a bounce to his step.

He seemed too happy. I ran our conversation over in my mind and could find no reason for his happiness or how jovial he'd been about the whole thing. It was eerie and gave me a bad feeling. I realized as I shut the door that he hadn't tried to touch me at any point in our conversation… That was unusual. Although the touches were unwanted they were expected. He thought he owned me because of what had transpired between him, Quatre, and me. Something wasn't right.

Frowning, I walked over to the phone to call Quatre again. True, I had just spoken with him only 30 minutes ago, but I felt unsettled after Zechs little visit. I picked up the receiver only to put it back down. I didn't want to talk to him over the phone. I wanted to see him in person. He was always sensitive about anything to do with Zechs. I couldn't blame him. It was my fault what he'd gone through with Zechs.

I'd visit Duo after talking with Quatre.

Duo's POV

I cringed as I woke up to the sunlight. I preferred it to be dark out. The shadows were comforting. I tried to find a pillow to pull over my face, but instead bumped into a warm body.

"Heero…" I muttered as I instinctively scooted closer and burrowed my face into the crook of his neck purring. I could feel myself stirring in need. "Hee-chan." I purred as I began necking him.

"Uh… Duo…" I heard a very non-Heero voice.

Blinking my eyes open I stared into two very close mismatched eyes... One blue and one green. Solo. "Uh, sorry." I apologized scooting away and sitting up. My eyes felt gritty. My back hurt and probably had a nice sized bruise from being thrown back and falling out of bed last night. I also noted my little buddy was no longer interested now that I knew the warm body next to me wasn't Heero.

"It's okay Duo. Do you feel better today? Solo asked me with apparent concern. I mentally kicked myself. I'd fallen asleep crying… again. Why was this becoming a habit? Real men don't cry…

'So what does that make me?' I thought to myself.

"I feel like crap." I answered honestly rubbing the grit from my eyes. "Sorry again for last night." I mustered my voice filled with unmasked shame. "I feel like an ass. Real men don't cry… so that must make me a little bitch."

"Nah, Duo. You're just split right now. You've been through a lot. And even real men have breaking points." Solo said patting me on the back as he sat up too. I was just going to shake my head, but the serious look Solo had on his face stopped me.

"I cried myself to sleep every night for a long time after you left. I felt angry, lost, bitter, and like a piece of me was missing. You were my best friend and you left me without explanation. It hurt." Solo said his voice unwavering. His eyes were looking straight ahead as if he was focused on something far away. "In my heart I knew you hadn't really betrayed us. I replayed what you'd said to me when you left over and over again in my head, but it never made any sense. I knew you had to have been protecting us in some way from something… That's why I was so pissed when I saw you again in the park.… You stared at me with such a bitter and disinterested look. In that moment I feared you actually left of your own accord. I was shocked you didn't remember any of us… and yet it made me happy." Solo stared at me as he said the last part.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked hurt that he was happy I'd forgotten him.

"I want you to know you weren't alone. I was hurting to Duo. I want you to tell me everything again. I want my best friend back. He smiled sadly. "This new you is torn and I don't want you to tear away from me. I would do anything to keep you at my side again… I'm selfish that way you know." He said with a sigh. "But now you have Heero. You love him, you know." He smiled again wistfully this time.

"No. I can't be in love with him. I belong with you." I said grabbing his arm feeling suddenly scared, but I couldn't understand why was so scared. "I want to be in love with you like I was before!" I shut my mouth quickly. I hadn't meant to say that. 'Will he recoil from me?' I thought miserable. He just smiled again.

"Duo, I knew at some point you grew from seeing me as just your best buddy to something more. I'm ashamed to say I didn't discern your feelings because I wanted them…."

I frowned at this statement. "But when I kissed you last night-"

"I realized over the last few weeks after seeing you with Heero… What I was doing was wrong. Even that time in the park when I kissed you… that- I- I was being cruel. I was trying to use your feelings for me against you- I'm not gay Duo. I never have been. I love you, but only has a brother or a best friend. I was just willing to do whatever I had to in order to satisfy you and keep you around… Like I said before- I'm selfish." Solo stopped talking and looked at me. "Do you hate me? Do you hate what I would've done in order to keep you near me?"

"No…" I thought out my answer slowly. I tried to sort out the whirlwind of emotions running through me. I was angry yes, but at the same time touched and partially confused. "But…what would you have done if- uh…uh, if I'd wanted a physical relationship?" I ventured slowly. "I mean if you're not gay… That seems strange."

"Well…" He blushed. "I had worried about that… I didn't want you to leave the group… To be honest, there were a couple times when we would share warmth at night that I was worried you might come onto me… I was worried I might not be able to satisfy you…"

"You sure you're not gay?" I asked a little confused how he could've worried about 'satisfying' me otherwise.

"No, I'm not." He answered in a very certain tone. Then he blushed again. "I like…Hilde." He blushed darker until he looked like a blond tomato. "I know now I wouldn't really have been able to keep up any charade." He muttered almost apologetically.

"I'm glad." I smiled truthfully. "I've been taunted and tainted enough." I said hating the sadness in my voice. "Have you told Hilde?" I asked hopeful on changing the subject. He seemed to sense that though.

"Duo… What happened to you?" Solo asked the question I'd dreaded so much. I didn't want to answer, but knew I had to regardless.

"Solo…You were my best friend too. I want to tell you… I want to be able to tell you everything and I will…. It's hard for me though. You know how much I hate to talk about the things that make me feel… well, you know. Please… Just bear with me and don't ask questions or I know I won't be able to tell you everything…" Solo grabbed my arm and nodded. That nod told me he understood and would not forget me regardless of whatever I told him. He was my friend and would be no matter what had happened.

"You know Solo, it is kinda funny looking back. I made some really stupid, bad choices… but I don't know if I'd change them now even if I could. The day you'd found me beaten up in that alleyway I had gone to make a kind of peace between our gangs. Zechs had told me he'd wanted to barter so I'd gone alone figuring I shouldn't risk you guys. I don't know why I felt going out there by myself was the right thing to do, but I was glad I had after they'd beaten me up so badly. They were cowards grouping up on me. I'd refused Zechs advances and it angered him. He wanted to merge our groups and make us his little lab mice. He wanted us to sell his shit for him… drugs, stolen goods, etc. I could tell he had some sort of ulterior motive and refused him. I was too cocky. I turned my back on them to walk away and he had them beat me up in a group. After that you found me." I paused to look at Solo. He was listening intently. He nodded for me to continue.

"When I woke up you were gone. When Hilde told me you'd gone after Zechs I knew you were in danger. I realized in my last conversation with Zechs he's said he wanted me to join, but he'd never truly mentioned you merging our groups. When I got there you were unconscious… Richie was going to kill you…" I looked down realizing Solo had slowly taken my hand in his. I'd been clenching my hands angrily, but I relaxed briefly before continuing. "I let my inner Shinigami out and shredded Richie in the blink of an eye. I was foolish enough to think that would save you. Zechs had a guy on the back burner ready to knife you if I didn't join him. I was tired of you protecting me and me bringing you nothing but trouble. I took his offer so that he would leave the rest of alone. That's when you woke up…" I looked into Solo's mismatched eyes and vaguely was aware he nodded again. I just kept staring at him not wanting to continue, but I pushed myself not to stop. I kept eye contact as I told him the rest.

"Zechs took me to what I presume was his house. He regularly drugged me. He raped me daily. Sometimes he would try to rape me without the drugs and when I'd fight back he'd beat me until I could barely remain conscious. This happened for months until I finally escaped…Everything had been locked up. He usually kept me locked up naked. I went out the barred window." I felt detached as I told Solo. My voice sounded monotone. I felt like I was telling someone else's story. "I rolled off the second story of the roof. I felt so numb when I got up. I just ran. I kept running until my legs gave out and my head hit pavement. I guess that's how I lost my memory. The fall…or maybe the shock… I ended up being adopted a couple of times. The third time brought me to Eli's…and to Heero and Quatre. That's pretty much everything." I actually felt a little better I realized, but then when I looked at Solo I flinched slightly.

"Solo?"

"You went through- you mean he…. Over and ov- Duo, I'm sorry. I should've worked harder to find- How did you escape?" He asked suddenly very curious. "You didn't take your lock picks with you that day. They were in this room for a long time. You said you were chained and the windows barred."

"I don't… I was drugged so often… I'm not entirely sure. One of the few times I came out of the haze I realized my lock picks were in my hands tucked under the pillow. I immediately got myself out of there….I… I don't know." I was shocked I hadn't dwelled on this more. "You said my lock picks were here?"

"Yes." Solo answered quietly. "And then one day a few months after you'd left they were gone when I came back to the room. I thought maybe one of the others had borrowed them or misplaced them, but they never turned back up." He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Were you always alone?"

"No." I answered hesitantly trying to think back. The drug filled hazes made my memories disorienting. "He'd sometimes leave Catherine Bloom to take care of me or Trowa to guard- Trowa! Trowa had often tried to talk to me… I usually so messed up I'd tell him to fuck off and I'd cry for long periods of time. He'd talk to me and ask me about myself. A lot of the time the drugs made me suspicious of his questioning, but maybe he was just trying to talk me out of the haze… He didn't want me there. He brought me my picks. I remember him putting them in my hands before Zechs took him on some kind of meeting. Trowa told me to hide them so I could have more medicine… I-I was addicted and that was the only thing that made me hide them… I wanted that oblivion… But when I came too I was lucid. I was angry. And most of all I wanted my freedom. I never thought as to how I came in possession of my picks… Trowa. He saved me. He deserves Quatre. He isn't bad." I said slowly amazed by so many realizations.

"Who is Trowa? Solo asked confused.

"He is- in danger…" I realized. "Oh God Solo. They are all in danger! What if I'm too late?! Come on!" I don't remember getting up or springing toward the fire escape I'd entered the previous night. Everything happened so quickly. My blood was flowing the adrenaline pumping and solo was right beside me. We ran as fast as we could toward Quatre's house.

**What do you guys think of Solo... nobody has really said much about him, but he has always been one of my favorite forgotten Gundam Wing characters.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, everyone. I decided to try to upload a couple of rapid chapters since it's been so long since this story was updated. I'm glad to see quite a few of you are still on **

CHAPTER 19

Zechs sat in his room nursing a bottle tequila wondering when his life had become so miserable. He couldn't pinpoint the moment when his life became so fucked up. He just wanted everyone else to hurt like he did. Fuck them all. If they were all willing to kiss his father's ass like boot lickers then he'd break their teeth in without pause. He hated all of them. Especially his little sister Relena. She played the perfect part as her father's little puppet. Thinking of how babied she was for her overwhelming obedience he felt like retching, but instead hit back some more tequila enjoying the burn in the back of his throat. Somewhere along the line he had learned to enjoy pain and discomfort. They were his constant companions now. He liked to share them.

"What's a little pain between friends?" he mused out loud to himself.

Zechs smiled a small smile to himself remembering how his morning visit with the Japanese diplomat's son had gone. That Yuy brat had finally surprised him. For so long Yuy had been more willing to let himself be fucked and manipulated rather than go against his father's wishes. Zechs hated to admit, but he was pleased the stoic Japanese teen had broken the cycle. Playing with Yuy had never been as much fun as playing with some of his other toys like that street rat Duo.

Taking another shot of tequila he wondered idly why Duo hadn't seemed more bothered at seeing him. He wasn't really sure how his toy had escaped him, but he knew that his little sex toy had been tougher than he seemed…Sometimes even when drugged Duo had still fought back. Zechs found his spirit ridiculously sexy although he wasn't sure why considering part of him had really wanted to break the braided teen. His toys seemed to have stronger backbones than he had thought at first glance. He wondered why Yuy was finally refusing his irrefutably annoying younger sister and where he'd finally found some balls. He wondered why Trowa had finally left him although he suspected he knew why… He'd fucked up when he had fucked that little blond screamer.

He sighed as the wave of drunkenness faded away as he remembered conquering the lithe blond, Quatre Raberba Winner. He had known immediately that the boy had not been that stiff, unemotional Yuy. Quatre had cried out, moaned, and reacted whereas no matter how much pain Zechs caused him Yuy would remain stiff and mute. He did regret losing his second man over the incident. He knew Trowa didn't approve of his affairs, but he'd been warned to stay away from the Winner heir even regarding his plans against his father. He had been surprised when Trowa had left over the incident. He hadn't realized there was anything between the blonde and his silent second. He felt momentary jealousy that the silent teen got to fuck the little blond screamer whenever he wanted. Still Trowa had been vital to keep the gang he'd taken over from that ugly chump Richie. Now he was stretched farther in his plans and he was pissed about it.

He just wanted to make the final move on his father, but he knew he had to wait. Everything had to be ready. He couldn't jump the gun no matter how much he just wanted to slit the bastard's throat. Finishing off his bottle Zechs stood unhappy that he didn't have more of a buzz. Moving toward his drawer he pulled out some of his good shit. He was about to hit the needle home when he heard his father's thick voice followed by his sickeningly sweet sisters out in the hall.

He knew he only had a moment before Relena skittered back down the hallway and his father came in to-…. Grimacing he slammed the shit home and threw everything under his large bed. He didn't want to feel was his father was going to do. Sure he'd learned to enjoy the pain, but he didn't want that from his father.

He wouldn't sure that with him. He was no one's toy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Heero knocked on Quatre's door with an air of apprehension. He wasn't looking forward to talking to his blond friend about that bastard Zechs, but his heart was rushing at the thought of seeing Duo. It was strange how badly he wanted to be near the other teen. He wanted the braided boy to always be around and he knew it wasn't just for the sex… He'd had sex before, but it was so much… different… pleasant… enjoyable…with Duo. On his way over he hadn't been able to clear those impossibly indigo eyes.

As he heard footsteps coming to the door he mentally steadied himself and focused a serious, but casual look on his face. He had hoped Duo would answer the door even though he knew the braided baka was probably with Elli, but still offered a nod of his head and a greeting as Quatre answered with a confused smile on his face.

"Um… Hello Heero." Quatre greeted seeming to straighten his shirt subconsciously. "This is unexpected. Is everything alright?" Quatre seemed suddenly apprehensive and Heero noted he glanced towards Duo's house out of the corner of his eye.

When Heero nodded Quatre seemed to regain his focus and apologetically ushered Heero into his mansion home.

Heero wanted to smirk, but kept his face neutral as they turned out of the front foyer into Quatre's first living room. (The house was really big and had 3 proper "living rooms") The room seemed as disheveled as the tall green eyed teen relaxing on the couch. Pillows and throw blankets were strewn across the floor as was Trowa's shirt and belt Heero noted still fighting a smirk. He had obviously interrupted something. Trowa just nodded in Heero's direction and gave Quatre a small smile. He made no move for his discarded clothing items.

Heero kept his smirk to himself as Trowa stood and still shirtless strode across the room to gently embrace Quatre. He stood behind him and his arms encircle the blonde's waist.

Heero was happy for his blonde friend, but irritated that he himself wasn't holding Duo like that at present. Sighing mentally to himself, Heero pushed that thought away and focused on why he was here. Both Quatre and Trowa were looking at him expectantly

"Not that you are ever unwelcome Heero, but you seem to be here for a reason…" Quatre started with a light blush to his cheeks. He could tell Quatre was trying to hide irritation. Heero was sure it was because the blonde boy had already told him earlier that Trowa was over and now he had interrupted something good.

"Hn. Zechs visited me this morning." Heero fought to keep the growl out of his voice and tried to maintain a monotone to hide his emotions.

At the mention Zechs' name Quatre paled and stiffened in Trowa's arms. Heero felt bad for bringing the name up until he observed Trowa seemed affected too at the mention of Zechs' name. At the mention of the evil, platinum blonde Trowa's grip seemed to tighten on Quatre and his eyes narrowed causing Heero's brow to furrow in confusion. Trowa caught his glance and returned the stare openly over Quatre's shoulder. Quatre didn't seem to be aware of the strange looks being exchanged around him and after a minute he spoke up.

"Heero. Continue." Quatre ground the two words out in a demanding tone Heero had often heard when Quatre was trying to handle something irritating in a meeting at school. Quatre's patented 'business only' face was now firmly plastered on his face. Heero was surprised how quickly Quatre had covered up the insecurity that had been on his face. He knew it must be from knowing Trowa was so close to his friend. His blonde friend seemed stronger since meeting the taller, green eyed teen. Heero noted although Quatre seemed calm now his right hand was balled tightly in a fist and shaking slightly.

"I don't know. It was strange, he just showed up to tell me Relena was upset I'd cancelled our engagement and he left. No touches or threats." Heero's brow remained furrowed as he spoke of the strange encounter. "I've never understood what his objectives are, even when I try to comprehend his actions… What is he playing at?" Heero asked his eyes focused on his own shoes.

"Something perverted no doubt." Quatre growled causing Heero's eyes to snap back up to the blonde's face. He'd never seen such fury on his friend's face, even after his rape Quatre hadn't been able to manage much anger at what had happened to him. He had acted resigned to his fate. Tears were in the corner of his eyes and Quatre seemed to be shaking from his unconcealed anger. Heero was going to move to his friend's side, but paused as Trowa spoke.

"Quatre." Trowa said gently.

Trowa let Quatre go and turned him around to face him. He embraced him again and spoke quietly into the smaller teen's ear. Heero was surprised again when Quatre went limp against Trowa and began to cry quietly against the taller boy. Heero didn't know what the taller teen had told his friend, but he could tell from Quatre's desperate touch that it was something that had taken his fury away. Quatre seemed to calm in Trowa's arms bringing a small smile unbidden to Heero's lips. His smile immediately disappeared however as he noticed Trowa's eyes on him in an angry, protective way. Heero was surprised and confused, but returned the glare not wanting to back down even if Trowa was offering his friend comfort. After a moment, Trowa seemed to change his thought process.

He slowly let Quatre go and sat him down on the couch. His previous look gone, hidden under a neutral stare that he leveled on Heero as he moved away from Quatre to lean against the wall. Heero noted Quatre's look of momentary pain as Trowa separated from him, but remained silent. He watched as Trowa sighed, put on his shirt that he'd grabbed off the floor, and dug his hands into his pockets in a self-conscious manner.

"Zechs is searching for dominance." Trowa stated surprising Heero and Quatre. Both boys stared at Trowa as the usually quiet teen continued in a firm tone. "He wants to destroy his father. You are just targets for him because of your parent's political affluence. To him you are just like arcade mini games. His real name is Milliardo Peacecraft. And he is heir to the Peacecraft family. He is- He is the one who initially sent me to you both. I was to watch you. I was his second in command-"

Trowa was cut off as a fist slammed into the left side of his face. Quatre's fist. Heero hadn't even seen the blonde teen move from the couch, but as he watched he saw Quatre pissed, tears falling down his face. Heero didn't move. He was still taking in what Trowa had told them. He felt like punching the taller teen himself. Trowa had said he was that bastard's second. Quatre and Heero hadn't realized Trowa even knew Zechs other than in passing.

"Asshole!" Quatre yelled looking down at the surprised teen he'd just punched. Trowa's face quickly changed from one of surprise to sadness. "You thought you could fuck me too?! You're just as sick! Get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass again!" Quatre yelled emphasizing his statement by kicking the teen at his feet in the ribs as hard as he could muster.

Trowa took the kick without trying to move. He cringed, but stared up at the blonde with a look of resignation. "I deserve this and more." Trowa wheezed lightly. Heero watched them lock eyes. Quatre's were wild with fury and Trowa's eerily calm. Quatre faltered for a moment, but then cried out as he threw himself on top of the other boy.

Heero moved forward worried his friend was going to beat the taller boy again. He was pissed as well, but didn't want Quatre to go too far. He stopped mid-step as he realized Quatre was crying against Trowa once again. Trowa slowly moved his hand to run it gently through the smaller boy's fine, blonde hair.

"Don't touch him." Heero glared at Trowa as he leaned down and tried to extract Quatre from Trowa. Trowa ignored him and gripped Quatre tighter whispering in the blonde's ear. Quatre gripped the other boy tighter although his crying seemed to be steadying.

Heero sighed and headed into the kitchen to make his friend some tea. Heero knew his friend would be fine for the moment and he need time to think.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**It's not as long as I wanted, but I'm slowly throwing more of the pieces out there. The next chapter will be longer and sooner. I promise!**

**Next chapter will have some recap and be from Q's POV**

**Let me know if you got any critiques... K? **


End file.
